


나비

by hicstans



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'존재하지 않았던 1년' 이후 몇개월 뒤 닥터가 균열에서 굴러나오다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

  
잭은 오랜만에 업무에서 벗어나 쉬고 있었다.   
스스로도 잊곤 하지만 그도 사람이었다. 가끔은 긴장을 풀고 외계인이나 인류 종말의 위협 같은 생각에서 벗어나 쉬고 노는 시간이 필요했다.  
그래서 그는 바에 앉아 축구 중계를 보며 맥주를 마시고 있었다. 애초 염두에 둔 저녁과는 많이 달랐지만 아무도, 남자도 여자도 아무도 TV에서 눈을 돌려 그를 쳐다보지 않았으므로 어쩔 수 없었다. 아무 생각 없이 늘어져 있는 데는 이것도 나쁘지 않고.  
막 그렇게 생각하는 순간 휴대폰이 울렸다. 그는 낮게 욕설을 중얼거리며 전화를 받았다. 누가, 왜 걸었는지는 안 봐도 알 수 있었다.  
“어떤 세계멸망이야?”  
-아직은 아니에요, 앞으로 그럴지는 모르지만.  
자판 두드리는 소리와 함께 토쉬의 목소리가 들렸다.  
-균열의 이상반응이에요. 뭔가 나타났어요. 좀 더 접근해야 확실하게 확인할 수 있겠지만 지금 봐선 살아있는 생물일 가능성이 높아요.  
“알았어. 위치 알려줘.”  
잭은 술값을 놓고 일어나 문을 향했다. 그가 주머니에서 통신기를 꺼내 귀에 끼웠다.  
“잠시도 쉴 틈이 없다니까.”  
투덜거리면서도 그는 발걸음을 서둘렀다. 이게 그가 선택한 인생이니까.

  
오웬이 차를 멈추자마자 그웬이 차에서 뛰어내렸다. 다행히도 주차장에 다른 차는 보이지 않았다.  
“벌써 사라졌으면 어쩌지?”  
그웬이 손전등을 이리저리 비추며 말했다.  
“토쉬가 추적해낼걸..... 잠깐만.”  
오웬이 입에 손가락을 대었다. 조용해지자 어디서 신음소리 같은 것이 작게 들렸다.  
두 사람은 살금살금 소리가 들리는 방향으로 다가갔다. 기둥을 돌자 쓰러져 있는 사람 비슷한 형체가 보였다.  
오웬이 주위를 경계하는 동안 그웬이 상대에게 다가갔다. 가까이서 보니 형체는 사람, 적어도 사람처럼 보이는 외계인이었다. 갈색머리 남자로 긴 갈색 코트를 입고 있었다. 그가 숨을 들이쉬며 일어나려고 허우적거렸다. 그웬이 그의 팔을 잡고 부축했다.  
“잠깐만, 그렇게 경계심 없이 손대지 말라고.”  
“하지만 명백하게 다친 것 같아 보이잖아.”  
“그럼 더욱 더 그냥 둬야지, 막 끌고 다니다가 어디가 더 나빠질지 모르잖아.”  
말은 그렇게 하면서도 오웬 역시 숨을 헐떡이며 콜록거리는 사람 옆으로 다가왔다. 그가 한 손으론 경동맥을 짚으며 다른 손으로 눈꺼풀을 들어 올리려다가 갑자기 뒤로 물러났다.  
“오웬?”  
“맥이 이상해, 지나치게 빠르고 심잡음 같은..”  
“그야 당연히 이상하겠지, 시간 여행용 장치를 갖고 있는 것 같지도 않은데 사람이 균열에서 굴러 나오려면. 이렇게 정신도 못 차리고 있는 사람에게 뭘 바래?”  
“사람과는 순환계가 다른 외계인일 가능성이 높아. 사람이라고 해도 적어도 우리가 생각하는 것 같은 사람은 아니라고.”  
오웬이 다시 총을 꺼내들었다.  
“주의하는 것도 좋지만 우선 이 사람 좀 데려가자, 나 혼자 나르게 둘 거야?”  
그러고 있는데 달려오는 자동차 소리가 들렸다. 두 사람 다 조금 안도했다.  
“보스 등장이군.”  
그웬은 부축하고 있는 사람이 벗어나려는 듯 몸부림치는 걸 느꼈다. 손을 놓칠 만큼 강하지는 않았지만 의식을 되찾고 첫 반응이 도망치려는 거라면 좀 우려가 되었다.  
잭이 이들이 타고 온 밴 옆에 차를 세웠다.  
“그웬?”  
“이쪽이에요!”  
그웬이 소리쳐 불렀다.  
“사람인 것 같은데, 다쳤나 봐요.”  
“그리고 도망치려는 것 같은데.”  
오웬이 끼어들었다.  
“뭐 여기 흘러드는 사물이나 외계인 중에 정상은 없으니까......”  
잭이 이들에게 걸어왔다. 그리고 시야에 들어오자 마자 딱 멈춰 섰다.  
“닥....터?!”  
작이 한달음에 달려와 그웬을 밀어내고 그의 어깨를 붙들었다.  
“닥터? 어떻게 된 거에요? 정신 차려요!”  
“잭...?”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다. 당장이라도 쓰러질 것 같이 흔들리면서도 그가 미소를 지었다.  
“잘됐네, 괜찮으면 나 며칠만 돌봐....줄.....”  
닥터의 고개가 다시 푹 꺾였다. 잭은 그를 끌어당겨 머리를 자기 어깨에 기대게 했다.  
“맙소사, 대체.....”  
잭이 닥터를 추어 안으며 그의 등을 쓸어내렸다.  
“잭?”  
그웬이 부르자 잭이 번쩍 고개를 들었다.  
“그가.... 당신의 닥터인가요?”  
잭은 고개만 끄덕였다. 뭘 어째야 할지 알 수가 없었다.  
아니, 할 일이 있긴 했다.  
“일단 본부로 돌아가자. 그웬, 경찰 측에 연락해서 카디프나 인근에 파란 전화박스가 나타나진 않았는지 알아봐줘.”  
“전화박스?”  
그웬은 혼란스러운 표정을 했다.  
“그래. 파란 경찰 전화박스. 그리고 미안하지만 전원 다음 주 까지 모든 일정을 취소해야겠어. 곧 세계 멸망급의 재앙이 닥칠 테니까.”  
오웬과 그웬은 ‘농담이겠지?’ 라는 표정으로 잭을 보았다. 그러나 잭은 더없이 진지했다.  
“그..... ‘닥터’와 관련 있는 건가요?”  
오웬이 물었다.  
“그가, 재앙을 몰고 다닌다거나?”  
“아니. 그래. 그게.... 그가 재앙을 일으키는 건 아니야. 아니지만, 좀 그런 경향이 있어. 아무튼, 설명은 나중에.”  
잭이 닥터를 안아들고 차로 향했다. 두 사람도 서둘러 차에 올랐다. 자세한 설명은 가서 들어도 늦지 않을 것이다.

  
본부에 도착하면 설명을 들을 수 있을 거란 기대와 달리 잭은 경계 강화와 전화박스 수색만 지시하고 닥터와 함께 자기 사무실에 틀어박혔다.  
기절한 사람을 안고 사다리를 내려갈 수는 없었기 때문에 사무실 소파에 닥터를 눕혀놓고 잭은 자기가 항상 그의 곁을 지키며 다른 사람들은 참견하지 못하게 했다.  
이 조치는 토치우드 구성원 모두, 특히 오웬과 얀토의 심기를 건드렸다.  
“잭, 그 사람 외계인이죠?”  
닥터를 데려온 지 이틀째 되는 날 저녁 오웬이 드디어 포문을 열었다.  
“그런데 왜?”  
잭은 고개도 들지 않고 대답했다. 그러나 오웬뿐만 아니라 다른 모두도 더 이상 이 상태를 묵과할 생각이 없었다.  
“규정에 따르면 사로잡은 외계인은.....”  
“우리는 닥터를 ‘사로잡은’ 게 아니야.”  
잭이 쏘아붙였다. 오웬은 물러나지 않았다.  
“어쨌든 우리 손에 들어온 외계인은 생체 스캔과 혈액 채취 등 의료 검사를 하게 되어있고, 그건 내 일이라구요.”  
“닥터에게 그런 짓을 할 수는 없어.”  
“그래요? 위블이나 셀 같은 건 잡아다 스캔해도 되고, 당신의 소중한 ‘닥터’는 안 되는 이유가 뭔데요? 당신이 아는 사람이라고 해서 이런 특별대우를 하는 건....”  
“특별대우라고?”  
잭이 일어나 그들에게 돌아섰다.  
“아, 그래. 특별대우지. 그렇고말고. 그리고 너희들이 찬성하든 않든 나는 계속 그를 특별대우 할 거야. 왜인지 알아? 그가 우주의 구원자이기 때문이지. 내가 옆에서 직접 보고 참여한 것만 인류를 네 번은 구해냈고 그가 아니었더라면 지구는 흔적도 없을 테니까, 그는. 특별대우를. 받을. 자격이. 있다고.”  
잭의 기세에 눌려 오웬이 주춤 물러났다. 그 때 나른한 목소리가 들렸다.  
“높이 평가해주는 건 고마운데, 달렉 황제를 가루로 만든 건 내가 아니라 로즈야.”  
“닥터?”  
잭이 서둘러 그의 곁으로 돌아갔다. 그러나 닥터는 그를 보고 있지 않았다. 그가 천장을 멍하니 바라보며 중얼거렸다.  
“난 하지 못했어. 만들어놓고도 작동시킬 수가 없었어. 겁쟁이이길 선택한 거야.”  
“괜찮아요.”  
잭이 그의 손을 꼭 잡았다.  
“결국 로즈가 해냈고, 지구도 무사했잖아요? 덕분에 나도 살아났고.”  
닥터가 고개를 돌려 잭을 마주보았다.  
“미안.”  
“괜찮다니까요. 난 지금 인생도 마음에 드니까.”  
잭이 닥터의 머리를 톡톡 두드렸다.  
“그래서, 이번엔 어떤 인류 멸망의 위기인가요?”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“오, 아냐 아냐. 그런 거 없어. 이번엔 지구는 안전해.”  
잭이 장난스럽게 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그거 못 믿겠는데요?”  
“어이, 잭. 언제 내가 거짓말 하는 거 봤어?”  
잭은 짐짓 기억을 뒤지는 시늉을 했다.  
“음, 예. 항상.”  
“어, 뭐 그래. 그건 그렇지. 그래도 날 아는 사람 상대로는 거짓말 안 한다고.”  
잭이 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“그래요? 로즈한테 ‘잠깐 미안한데, 내가 곧 달렉이랑 인류 전부를 같이 쓸어버릴 예정이라서 널 안전하게 엄마 곁으로 보내주고 싶거든. 21세기 런던으로 조정해 놨으니까 타디스에 타고 잠시만 얌전히 있을래?’ 라고 했다고요?”  
닥터가 입술을 비죽 내밀었다. 잭이 웃었다.  
“좋아요. 그래서 우주 멸망의 위기가 아니라면 어째서 균열에서 쏟아진 건가요? 타디스는요?”  
“타디스는 내가 마지막에 세워놨던 데 그대로 있을 거야. 아마도.”  
“어디요?”  
“그게..... 람누스3 델타5 행성의 적도 부근 어디쯤?”  
잭이 피식 웃었다.  
“휴양을 갔다가 균열에 말려들었다고요? 당신답네요.”  
“고의는 아니었어, 콜페르마토들한테 잡혔는데 탈출 방법이 그것밖에 없었다고.”  
“콜페르마토라... 잠깐만요 그거.”  
잭의 이마 주름살이 깊어졌다.  
“제 기억이 맞다면, 딱 요 시기 정도 해서 갑자기 사라진 인신 매매 조직 아니에요?”  
닥터가 생긋 웃었다. 잭이 양 팔을 벌렸다.  
“아, 그렇지, 그것도 당신이었군요. 당연히 알았어야 했는데. 원인이 명확하지 않은 악의 몰락 중 위대한 닥터가 개입하지 않은 경우가 있기는 해요?”  
“음, 아마 한 두 건 정도는.”  
닥터가 장난스럽게 웃다가 표정을 바로했다.  
“그래도 이번은 아니야. 탈출하는 데 급급해서 별 일도 못 하고 왔다고.”  
“아, 예. 그렇겠죠.”  
잭이 진심이 하나도 안 담긴 목소리로 말했다.  
“관련은 있을 지도 모르지, 날 주문한 고객이 화가 나서 실패한 놈들에게 화풀이를 했다거나? 그럴지도. 분명 그럴 거야. 아, 그렇지 잭. 거울 있어?”  
잭이 고개를 돌렸다. 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고 모여서서 그와 닥터의 대화를 흥미진진하게 듣고 있던 그의 팀원들이 눈에 들어왔다. 그웬이 손거울을 꺼내 잭에게 던졌다.  
“고마워.”  
잭이 닥터에게 거울을 건넸다. 닥터가 거울로 자기를 비춰보았다.  
“다행이다, 이번엔 안 죽고 끝났군.”  
“아, 그래요. 죽을 지도 모른다고 생각하면서 균열에 뛰어들었다 이거군요.”  
“어쩔 수 없었어, 날 원한 게 누구든지 절대 좋은 목적은 아니지 않겠어? 그리고 한 번 쯤 죽더라도 아무튼 여기 도착할 가능성이 제일 크니까 해볼만 하다고 생각했지.”  
“오, 당신이 일부러 제게 왔다고요?”  
“그래. 시공간 왜곡 장치 좀 줘봐.”  
잭은 싫은 표정을 했지만 순순히 장치를 풀어 닥터에게 넘겼다. 잭의 예상과는 달리 닥터는 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내는 대신 단순히 키만 몇 개 조작했다.  
“그러고 보면, 요새는 어떻게 지내요? 혼자 다니나요?”  
“아니, 같이 다니는 친구가 있어.”  
“누군데요? 다시 금발 미녀?”  
“아니. 자, 됐어.”  
닥터가 기계를 도로 넘겨주었다. 잭은 그걸 손목에 찼다.  
“이제 신호를 보냈으니 곧 날 데리러 올 거야. 오차 포함해서 하루나 이틀 정도? 그럼 나는 작별인사 하고 떠나고, 넌 하던 업무로 돌아가면 돼.”  
“잠깐, 데리러 온다고요?”  
잭이 닥터의 말을 끊었다.  
“타디스는 타임로드만 조종할 수 있는 것 아니었어요?”  
그의 눈빛이 험해졌다.  
“혹시라고 생각하지만.......”  
“어, 아니 아니 아니, 절대 그런 거 아니야, 너도 그 자리에 있었잖아.”  
닥터의 표정이 잠시 어두워졌다가 원래대로 돌아왔다.  
“그는 확실히 죽었어. 이건 그저, 그러니까 비상 기동이야. 조종사는 나고. 방금 전송한 건 여기 좌표고 타디스에 정확히 입력해달라고 부탁한 거야. 오차가 너무 커지면 곤란하니까. 내가 꼭 타고 있을 필요는 없거든. 로즈 돌려보냈을 때 기억하지? 마찬가지라고. 말하자면 승무원 보호 기능 같은 거라서, 내가 위험해지만 찾으러 오는 거야, 물론 난 지금 위험하지는 않지만 기능상 그렇다는 거지. 걱정할 것 전혀 없어.”  
익숙하지 않은 사람은 듣기도 벅찬 속도로 말을 쏟아내며 닥터는 몸을 일으키려다 도로 쓰러졌다.  
“아우....”  
“아무런 보조 장치도 없이 균열의 흐름에 떠밀리는 건 당신에게도 못할 짓이었나보죠?”  
잭이 다시 유쾌한 태도로 물었다.  
“넌 상상도 못할 걸.”  
“이래서는 타디스가 도착해도 못 떠나겠는데요?”  
“차나 한 잔 갖다 줘.”  
“분부대로.”  
잭이 일어나 몸을 돌렸다. 토치우드 일동이 몹시 해괴한 것을 보는 것 같은 시선으로 잭을 보았다.  
“왜?”  
“차 끓여오겠습니다.”  
얀토가 사무실을 나갔다. 서로 눈치를 보다가 다른 사람들도 슬금슬금 이 자리를 빠져나갔다.  
“쫓아가.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“하지만.”  
“네가 선택한 거잖아.”  
잭이 괴로운 표정을 했다.  
“그렇다고 당신을 버린 건 아니에요.”  
“알아.”  
닥터가 눈을 감았다. 잭은 망설였으나 그대로 사무실을 나왔다.  
밖에는 팀원들이 모여 있었다. 의구심을 가득 담은 눈빛을 하고. 잭은 무슨 말을 해야 할까 생각했다. 그들은 잭의 가족이었다. 잭이 그들에게 돌아오기를 선택했다.  
그러나 그들에게 자신과 닥터에 대해 설명할 수는 없었다.  
“자, 시간도 늦었고 이제 그만 모두 퇴근하는 게 좋겠어. 당장 위기도 없다고 하고.”  
“정말 없는 거 맞아요?”  
오웬이 의심이 가득 담긴 눈빛으로 물었다.  
“글쎄? 생기면 연락할게.”  
잭이 활짝 웃으며 손뼉을 짝 쳤다.  
“모두 푹 자고 팔팔해져서 내일 보자고. 잘가!”  
다들 마지못해 미적미적 문을 향했다. 웃는 얼굴을 유지한 채 돌아서자 얀토가 그를 보고 있었다.  
“닥터에게 차를 갖다드렸습니다.”  
“고마워. 너도 이만 퇴근해.”  
사무실로 가려다, 잭은 등 뒤에 시선이 꽂히는 걸 느꼈다.  
“응?”  
얀토가 망설이다 입을 열었다.  
“저 사람이..... 그 닥터입니까? 토치우드 헌장에 언급된?”  
잭의 표정이 굳었다.  
“그래.”  
“카나리 워프 전....”  
“얀토, 확실하게 말해두겠는데.”  
잭이 그에게 가까이 다가섰다.  
“리사를 죽인 건 사이버맨이지 닥터가 아니야. 그 이후에도 살아있었다고 주장하겠다면, 리사를 죽인 건 나지, 역시 닥터가 아니야. 알겠어?”  
얀토는 대답하지 않았다.  
“알아들었냐고!”  
“예... 알겠습니다.”  
얀토가 고개를 숙이고 출구로 향했다. 그의 뒷모습을 잠시 쳐다보다 잭은 자기 사무실로 갔다.

 


	2. Chapter 2

뜻밖에도 닥터는 일어나 있었다. 한 손에 찻잔을 든 채 그가 잭의 책상 근처를 어슬렁거리다 잭이 들어오는 걸 보고는 씁쓸하게 웃었다.  
“일껏 저들과 머물기를 선택했다면 좀 더 잘해주지 그래?”  
“잘해주지 않는 게 아니에요, 설명할 수 없는 걸 설명하지 않을 뿐.”  
잭이 변명조로 말했다.  
“그래도 말할 수 있는 거라도 말해보지? 가까운 사이에선 비밀은 감춘다고 능사가 아니야.”  
“당신이 그런 말을 하나요.”  
닥터가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“나? 내가 뭘 감췄는데?”  
“글쎄, 간단한 것부터 지적하자면 남의 물건을 멋대로 고장 내고 안한 척 한다거나?”  
잭이 자기 책상 위에 놓여있던 손바닥만 한 금속성 물체를 흔들었다.  
“그건 너희들 게 아니야.”  
“닥터 것도 아니죠.”  
“그게 뭐 하는 건지도 모르잖아.”  
“모르니까 앞으로 알아가야죠.”  
“젠장, 이래서 인간들이란.”  
닥터가 휙 돌아섰다.  
“균열을 타고 흘러든 물건들은 99%가 쓰레기들이지 하지만 간혹 너무 위험해서 만든 놈들 조차 감당이 안 되는 물건들이 던져지기도 한다고. 그런데 너희는 그런 걸 주워서는 뭔지도 모르고 가지고 놀며 자기 보호를 위해서라는 명목 하에 자기들이 멸망할 길을 따라 걷고 있어!”  
“그럴지도 모르죠.”  
잭은 침착하게 대답했다.  
“그래도 그게 인간이 발전하는 방식인걸요.”  
너무나 담담한 반응에 닥터의 기세가 한풀 꺾였다.  
“뭐...... 그렇긴 하지.”  
둘은 잠시 말없이 서로를 마주보았다.  
“몸은 이제 괜찮아요?”  
잭이 물었다. 닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“진공에 던져져도 견딜 수 있는 몸인데 뭘.”  
“방금까지 일어나 앉지도 못했잖아요?”  
“신경 세포 시냅스가 덜 깨어나서 그랬던 것 뿐이야. 차를 섭취했으니 이제 말짱하다고.”  
“그거 다행이네요.”  
잭이 이제는 쓸모없어졌을 게 분명한, 아마도 무기나 기타 위험한 물건이었을 금속성 덩어리를 만지작거렸다.  
“그래서...... 요새 같이 다니는 친구는 어떤 사람인가요? 여자? 남자?”  
닥터의 등이 살짝 굳었다 풀렸다.  
“응? 어, 멋진 친구야. 남자고. 좋은...... 사람은 아니지만 여러 면에서 뛰어나고.”  
“그거 별로 좋은 조합 같지 않은데요.”  
“가끔 싸우기도 하지만 그래도 덕분에 활기가 있다고나 할까.... 외롭지 않아.”  
잭은 깜짝 놀라 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 그리고 닥터의 표정이 외롭지 않은 사람의 표정이 전혀 아니어서 조금 더 놀랐다.  
잭은 사정을 자세히 묻고 싶었지만 탐색하는 기색을 보이면 닥터는 조개처럼 입을 다물어 버릴 것이다. 그래서 잭은 보다 자기다운 질문을 던졌다.  
“외롭지 않다는 건, 둘..... 같이 지낸다는 건가요? 사전적 의미 이상으로?”  
닥터가 고개를 저었다. 잭은 한탄하는 시늉을 했다.  
“아, 이렇게 또다시 멀쩡한 청년 하나가 닥터에게 홀려 돌아봐주지 않는 님을 그리워하며 밤마다 침대를 눈물로 적시겠구나. 선임자로서 애도의 마음을 가눌 길이 없군.”  
닥터가 코웃음 쳤다.  
“눈물로 침대를 적시긴 너라면 눈물이 아니라.... 아니 그만 두자.”  
닥터가 손을 저었다.  
“다른 사람들 다 집에 보냈으면 너도 퇴근하지 그래?”  
잭이 자기 침실로 통하는 구멍 근처를 발로 찼다.  
“제 방은 여기에요.”  
“그래? 그럼 내려가서 자라고.”  
“차 마시고 팔팔해진 닥터가 토치우드 여기저기를 혼자 좋을 대로 들쑤시고 다니게 놔두라고요? 그럴 순 없죠.”  
“정말 위험한 거 말고는 안 부술 게.”  
“그리고 내일 나와 보면 토치우드 절반이 초토화 되어 있을 것 같은데요. 닥터도 자는 게 좋겠어요.”  
“잭, 나는 인간만큼 잠을 필요로 하지 않아. 게다가 방금까지 21시간은 자고 있었다고.”  
“보통 그런 건 기절해있었다고 표현하죠.”  
“뭐건 간에. 아무튼 난 안 잘 거야. 그런데 넌 자야하고.”  
“저도 이전처럼 많이 자야 하지는 않아요.”  
“늙으면 잠이 없어진다더니.”  
“과연 그래서 닥터는 잠이 필요 없는 거군요.”  
둘은 잠시 서로 노려보았다. 그리곤 누가 먼저랄 것도 없이 웃음을 터트렸다.  
웃고 웃고 웃었다. 웃음이 잦아들다가도 다시 눈이 마주치면 새로 웃음이 터져 나왔다.  
“난 안 늙었어, 적어도 타임로드 기준으로는!”  
닥터가 소리치며 눈물을 닦았다.  
“이렇게 섹시하고 잘 생긴 노인 봤어요?”  
잭이 자기 몸을 손짓했다. 둘 다 다시 한 번 허리를 안고 웃었다.  
“뭐 하는 거지 우리, 나이 값도 못 하고....”  
잭이 의자에 기대며 숨을 몰아쉬었다.  
“걱정 마, 애들은 다 가서 자니까, 아빠의 위엄은 안전할 거야.”  
닥터도 소파에 늘어져 숨을 골랐다.  
“애들 없다니까 말인데요.”  
“음?”  
“어른들만 있으면 뭔가 어른의 놀이를 해야 할 것 같지 않나요.”  
잭이 은근한 목소리로 말했다. 닥터가 잭을 빤히 쳐다보았다.  
“술이라면 지금 권하죠.”  
잭이 사무실 모퉁이로 가 술을 두 잔 따랐다. 닥터가 곤란한 표정을 했다.  
“잭.”  
“왜, 위스키는 싫은가요?”  
닥터는 바닥을 내려다보았다.  
“잭, 나는....”  
“성욕이 없는 것도, 동족이 아니면 안 되는 것도 아니잖아요.”  
잭의 말에 닥터가 움찔 떨었다.  
“닥터.”  
잭이 물었다.  
“달리 원하는 상대가 있나요?”  
닥터는 대답하지 않았다.  
“지금 같이 여행하는 그 친구?”  
닥터가 고개를 들었다.  
“어떻게....”  
“그런 표정 하면서 말하면 누구라도 알죠.”  
닥터는 다시 고개를 숙였다.  
“가망은 없고요?”  
“없어.”  
잭이 닥터에게 다가가 그의 어깨에 손을 얹었다.  
“좋아요, 그럼 나를 이용해요.”  
“.........뭐?”  
“괴롭지 않나요, 원하는 사람이 바로 손 닿는 앞에 있는데도 보고 있어야만 하는 건? 어차피 가망이 없다면 대용품이라도 시도해 보면 어떤가요?”  
잭이 닥터의 목을 쓰다듬으며 머리를 받쳐 들어올렸다. 닥터가 신음소리를 내었다.  
“눈을 감고 그 사람을 생각하도록 해요. 원하는 대로 맞춰드리지요.”  
잭이 닥터에게 입술을 겹쳤다. 닥터가 순순히 입을 벌렸다. 내심 놀라면서도 잭은 고개를 숙이며 키스를 깊게 했다. 닥터가 잭의 어깨를 잡았다. 키스가 점점 격해졌다. 닥터가 몸을 일으켜 자세를 뒤집으며 반대로 잭을 밀어붙였다. 뒷걸음질 치다 잭은 책상에 등이 닿았다.  
닥터가 입을 떼었다.  
“아니. 이건 안 돼.”  
그가 물러났다. 돌아서려는 그를 잭이 잡았다.  
“왜요? 방금까지 뇌가 녹을 만큼 키스해놓고선?”  
“그건... 실수였어.”  
“실수치곤 즐기지 않았어요?”  
닥터가 눈을 감았다. 잭이 한 숨을 내쉬었다.  
“알겠어요. 가짜로는 만족할 수 없다 이거군요.”  
“그런 게 아니야.”  
닥터가 괴로운 표정을 했다.  
“믿기 어렵겠지만, 나는 너도 좋아해. 적어도 이런 식으로 이용할 수 없을 만큼은.”  
잭은 놀라서 닥터를 응시했다.  
“나, 쳐다보기도 불편한 것 아니었어요? 그럼 그 때.. 같이 가자고 한 것 진심이었나요?”  
“농담으로 그런 제안 할 것 같냐. 그리고......”  
닥터가 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다.  
“‘쳐다보기 괴롭다’와 ‘사랑하지 않는다’는 서로 전혀 상관이 없는 개념인 것 같은데.”  
“...그렇게 말하니 그러네요, 내 취향에는 너무 시적이지만.”  
닥터가 피식 웃었다.  
“그래서 대용품으로 이용할 수 없는 정도란 건 어느 정도를 말하는 건가요? 진품으로서는 어때요?”  
“잭.”  
“누군가를 두고 바람을 피우는 것도 아니고 내가 하룻밤 관계하고 떠나 버린다고 상처받을 사람인 것도 아니잖아요.”  
“그게 나라면 상처받을지도 모른다는 생각이 드는데.”  
“맞아요.”  
잭이 인정했다.  
“키스 한 번으로 백년을 기다려 봤으니까.”  
닥터의 몸에서 힘이 빠져나갔다. 잭은 그를 다시 품에 안았다.  
“치사해.”  
“미안해요.”  
“반성은 안 하고?”  
“당연하죠.”  
잭이 닥터의 얼굴을 잡고 끌어당겼다. 닥터는 순순히 잭에게 기대어 그의 등에 팔을 둘렀다.  
두 사람이 입술을 맞대었다. 아까와는 달리 가볍게 지분거리다 잭이 닥터의 턱선을 따라 목으로 내려갔다. 닥터가 고개를 젖혔다. 잭이 그의 넥타이를 잡아당겨 느슨하게 했다.  
“잭....”  
흥분이 섞인 닥터의 목소리가 그의 이름을 부르자 잭은 이를 악물고 자신을 진정시켜야 했다.  
“대체 당신같이 사랑스러운 생물을 봐주지도 않는다는 그 친구는 어떤 터무니없는 녀석인가요?”  
닥터가 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 잭을 째려보았다.  
“지금 그에 대한 말은 하고 싶지도 듣고 싶지도 않아.”  
“전심으로 동의하는 바입니다, 닥터.”  
잭이 다시 닥터의 입을 습격했다. 닥터는 코트에서 벗어나려고 애썼다.  
“좀 벗기 쉬운 옷을 입으면 좋잖아요.”  
“코트는 너도 입으면서.”  
“오, 잠깐만 기다려요.”  
그리고 5초도 안 되어서 잭은 상의를 완전히 벗어던졌다. 그것도 닥터를 더듬는 손길을 늦추지 않으면서.  
“너 백년 간.........”  
“어허, 무슨 말씀을.”  
어느새 닥터의 코트와 재킷까지 벗겨 던지고 넥타이를 풀어낸 뒤 셔츠 단추를 풀어 내리면서 잭이 환하게 웃었다.  
“당신하고 처음 만났을 때도 이 정도는 할 수 있었답니다.”  
“이 괴물같...... 학!”  
닥터는 서둘러 이를 악물었다. 그러나 잭은 드러난 가슴을 핥아 내리는 기세를 늦추지 않았다.  
“그.... 여기서 할 거야?”  
닥터가 숨을 헐떡거리며 말했다.  
“침대는?”  
“아쉽지만 사다리는 무드가 없어서요.”  
잭은 한 팔로는 여전히 닥터를 안은 채로 팔을 휘둘러 책상 위에 있는 것들을 모조리 바닥으로 쓸어내렸다.  
“이래도 되는 거냐?”  
드러난 빈 공간에 기대 누우면서도 닥터가 한 마디 했다.  
“위험한 거라면 아까 누가 다 부쉈겠죠, 뭐.”  
닥터는 할 말이 없었다. 그가 조용한 틈을 타 잭이 그의 바지와 속옷을 벗겼다.  
“잠깐, 속옷 정도는 내 손으로 벗으려고 했는데!”  
“늦으셨군요, 손님. 안 됐지만 다음 기회를 노리세요.”  
항사 안내원 마냥 매끄러운 목소리로 대답하고 잭은 또다시 닥터가 뭐라 말할 새라 고개를 숙여 닥터의 성기를 입에 물었다. 닥터는 소리 지르며 몸을 뒤로 젖혔다. 잭은 웃으며 단번에 뿌리까지 입에 넣고 강하게 빨아올렸다.  
“잭..... 아아........ 잭!”  
닥터가 팔을 뻗어 잭의 머리를 잡았다. 그러나 그를 잡고 몸을 밀어붙이려는 게 아니라 잭의 머리카락에 손가락을 묻었을 뿐이었다.  
잭이 잠시 움직임을 멈추고 닥터를 올려다보았다.  
“멈추지 마!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“계속해, 잭. 그대로 계속...”  
잭은 기꺼이 시키는 대로 했다. 닥터의 한쪽 다리를 들어 어깨에 걸치며 각도를 바꿔 다시 한 번 강하게 빨았다. 닥터가 몸부림치며 소릴 질렀다. 그의 격렬한 반응에 자신감을 얻은 잭이 슬금슬금 손을 닥터의 엉덩이 사이로 가져갔다. 그러나 닥터가 흠칫 몸을 굳히자 도로 손을 떼고 혀를 움직이는데 열중했다.  
닥터는 그리 오래 버티지 않았다. 경고도 없이 사정하고 난 뒤 그는 책상에 누운 채 한참을 헐떡였다.  
그의 눈에 초점이 돌아왔을 땐 잭이 웃으며 그를 내려다보고 있었다.  
“어땠어요?”  
“그 동안.... 한 말들이 거짓이 아니라고 인정해야겠어.”  
잭이 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜올렸다.  
“의심했던 거에요?”  
“15명이 한 방에서 깨어난 이야기 같은 건 아무래도 상식적으로 무리 같잖아.”  
“당신이 상식을 말하나요.”  
“...아무튼 그보다, 너는?”  
닥터가 몸을 일으켰다. 아직 발기한 채인 잭의 성기가 눈에 들어왔다. 그가 불안한 표정으로 마른침을 삼켰다.  
“걱정 말아요, 닥터한테도 똑같이 해달라고는 안 할 테니까. 그렇게 잘할 수 있을 리도 없고.”  
“이봐!”  
“이런 건 경험이거든요, 자 그러니까.”  
잭이 닥터의 손을 잡더니 자기 성기로 가져가 둘러싸 잡게 했다. 닥터는 그가 유도하는 대로 손으로 잭을 자극하기 시작했다.  
“아...... 그래요, 닥터. 그대로... 그... 조금만 빨리.”  
닥터는 똑똑한 학생답게 빨리 움직임을 터득했다. 그것만으로 만족치 않고 그가 일어서 잭의 목덜미에 입을 맞추며 피부를 가볍게 물었다.  
“닥터.”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 한 팔을 잭의 허리에 감아 끌어당겼다. 상대적으로 서늘한 닥터의 몸과 마주닿자 잭이 몸을 떨었다. 닥터가 그의 입술에 입 맞추었다. 잭이 그의 뒷머리를 받쳐 들고 키스를 깊게 했다.  
닥터의 손놀림이 빨라졌다.  
“잭.”  
“더 말해줘요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“내 이름을 불러요, 닥터.”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“잭, 오, 잭!”  
잭은 닥터의 목에 고개를 묻고 그와 밀착한 채로 사정했다. 무겁게 기대오는 그를 닥터가 꼭 끌어안았다.  
“타디스가 도착하면, 떠날 거죠?”  
잭이 물었다. 닥터는 가슴 한 구석에 작은 아픔을 느끼면서도 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“언제든 다시 와도 좋아요.”  
“그래. 꼭 다시 올게. 이번엔 백년 뒤가 아니라. 분명 곧 다시 만날 수 있을 거야.”  
“다음에도 세계 멸망 없이 만나는 거면 좋겠네요.”  
“나라고 멸망만 몰고 다니는 건 아니야.”  
“네, 그렇죠. 이젠 침대에 가서 자면 어떨까요?”  
“잭, 나는 별로 잠이.... 아, 그래. 가서 자자.”  
닥터가 웃었다. 잭은 그의 뺨에 가볍게 입 맞추었다.

 

타디스는 다음날 오후에 나타났다.  
갑자기 정체를 알 수 없는 기계음이 울려 퍼지며 중앙 빈자리에 웬 전화박스가 나타나자 토치우드 직원들은 대경실색해 그 앞으로 모여들었다.  
“이게 그.... 파란 전화박스에요? 나더러 찾으라고 했던?”  
그웬이 잭에게 물었다. 잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“무슨 우주선 같은 게 데리러 올 줄 알았는데.”  
오웬이 말했다. 닥터가 활짝 웃어보였다.  
“그래. 이게 내 우주선이지.”  
“엑설런트 어드벤쳐?”  
닥터의 표정이 구겨졌다.  
“아니야, 그 쪽에서 이걸 따라한 거라고!”  
“예? 그건 또 무슨..... 아 네 영화라고 관여하지 말란 법 없죠. 묻지 않을게요.”  
잭이 항복하는 시늉을 했다.  
“그래서 같이 다니는 친구는요?”  
잭이 타디스 문을 두드리려 했다. 닥터가 순간이동할 기세로 쫒아가 그의 손을 붙들었다.  
“왜, 너무 좋아해서 내겐 보여주기도 싫은 거에요?”  
“그게....... 예전에 로즈랑 사라 제인이, 옛날에 같이 다니던 친구인데, 만난 적이 있거든. 그랬는데 그게 좀 이러저러해서 어.......”  
잭이 웃음을 터트렸다.  
“뭡니까 그거, 내가 질투 할까봐 걱정하는 거에요? 멱살이라도 잡을까봐?”  
“그러..지는 않겠지만, 어, 그럼 이제 난 가..”  
“그런 거라면 방법이 있죠.”  
잭은 타디스 문 쪽을 보면서 씩 웃었다. 닥터는 불길한 예감에 도망치려 했으나 잭이 더 빨랐다.  
잭이 닥터의 어깨를 잡고 몸을 돌려 끌어당긴 뒤 그에게 격렬하게 키스했다. 닥터는 당황해서 버둥거렸지만 잭은 놔주기는커녕 그의 허리에 팔을 감아 몸을 밀착했다.  
“놔..... 그만....... 잭!”  
입이 떨어지자마자 닥터가 잭을 밀쳤다. 잭은 웃으며 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“자 이제 누가 누굴 질투해야 할까요?”  
쾅!  
문짝이 떨어져 나갈 것 같은 소리를 내며 타디스 문이 열렸다. 안에서 검은 양복을 입은 남자가 달려나와 닥터의 멱살을 쥐고 타디스 벽에 밀어붙였다. 등을 세게 부딪힌 닥터가 신음했다.  
“이게 대체 무슨 짓이지?”  
상대가 닥터에게 얼굴을 들이대고 으르렁거렸다.  
“미쳤어? 왜 저딴 기형체가 널 마음대로 하게 놔두는 거냐고!”  
그러나 닥터는 그를 보지 않았다.  
“안돼, 잭!”  
“마스터!”  
잭이 소리를 지르며 총을 뽑아들었다. 닥터가 몸을 빼어 총구와 마스터 사이에 끼어들었다.  
“쏘지 마!”  
“왜!!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“어째서.... 어째서? 저자가 어떻게! 왜 타디스에 있는 겁니까, 닥터!”


	3. Chapter 3

잭은 쏘지는 않았으나 총을 내려놓지도 않았다. 움켜쥔 손마디는 하얗게 질려 있었고 손가락은 방아쇠에 걸린 채였다.  
“설명해요! 당장!”  
잭이 전에 없이 살기를 내뿜었기에 토치우드 인원들은 당황했다. 일단은 잭이 하는 대로 총을 뽑아 전화박스 안에서 나타난 사람을 겨누었지만 영문을 알 수가 없었다.  
“저 사람, 해롤드 색슨이잖아?”  
토쉬가 말했다.  
“맞지? 수상이였던...... 죽은 줄 알았는데?”  
“미안해, 잭. 설명할 테니까, 잠시만 진정하고 총을 내려놔. 제발....”  
닥터의 등 뒤에서 마스터가 움직였다. 그가 주머니에서 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내 닥터의 어깨 너머로 잭을 겨냥했다.  
“하지마, 코세이!”  
“왜?”  
마스터가 일견 순진무구한 목소리로 물었다.  
“너한테 총을 겨눴는데, 그리고 오래 죽어있을 것 같지도 않은데 뭐 어때서?”  
그가 레이저 스크루 드라이버 끝을 움직여 잭 옆에 그웬에게 향하게 했다.  
“그리고 나도 좀 설명을 들어야겠는데, 닥터. 나한테 거짓말 한 게 있는 것 같지?”  
닥터가 입술을 깨물며 우는 것 같은 신음소리를 삼켰다.  
“부활시켰어요, 저걸?”  
이미 잭의 목소리에선 숨길 수 없는 경멸의 기색이 비쳤다.  
“아니야.”  
닥터가 괴로운 표정으로 답했다. 잭은 조금도 태도를 누그러뜨리지 않았다.  
“어떻게 그럴 수가 있죠? 그런.... 그런 일이 있었는데, 그 모든 짓을 당하고도 어떻게?!”  
“부활시킨 게 아니야 - 그는 죽었어, 잭! 날 믿어줘!”  
잭이 공허한 웃음소릴 흘렸다.  
“믿으라고요? 저자와 같이 나타난 당신을? 예전이었다면 지구의 운명을 걸고도 믿었겠지만, 지금은 도저히 그럴 수가 없네요.”  
잭은 권총을 한 자루 더 꺼냈다. 그리고 마스터에게서 총구를 돌려 닥터의 두 심장을 동시에 조준했다.  
마스터의 얼굴에서 모든 웃음과 장난기가 사라졌다. 그가 닥터의 등 뒤에서 나와 그의 옆에 서더니 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 다시 잭의 머리에 똑바로 겨누었다.  
“그러기만 해봐.”  
그가 위협했다.  
“널 몇 번이고 반복해 죽이면서 그 때 마다 저기 네 옆에 있는 인간들까지 하나씩 같이 죽여주지.”  
“호?”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“그 따위 걸 협박이랍시고 하는 거야? 그보다 더한 짓을 이미 다 해치운 주제에?”  
“잭-”  
“닥쳐!”  
잭이 닥터에게 소리 질렀다.  
“저 자는 사람들을 학살하고 마사의 가족들에게 고통을 가했어. 날 죽이고 고문하는 걸로 모자라 이들까지 잡아왔다고. 단지 날 괴롭히고 비웃기 위해서!”  
토치우드 일동들은 당황했다. 그들은 잭이 무슨 말을 하는 건지 알 수가 없었다.  
“잭, 잠시만 진정하고 들어줘. 네가 겪은 고통은 알지만....”  
“알긴 뭘 알아!”  
잭이 소리 질렀다.  
“저 괴물은 내 눈 앞에서 그웬을 찢어발겼다고! 산채로! 오웬에게 날 해부하게 시키고 거부하자 자기가 직접 날 해부하며 오웬에게 그걸 전부 보게 시킨 뒤 발리언트에서 던져버렸어! 토쉬는 끓는 물에 밀어 버린데다 얀토.... 오 맙소사 얀토....”  
잭의 눈에서 눈물이 흘렀다. 양 손에 총을 든 채 닥터를 겨누고 있지 않았더라면 자신을 쥐어뜯으며 통곡했을 것이다.  
“그런데 당신은 저것을 용서했어! 용서했다고!”  
잭이 피를 토하듯 소리쳤다. 마스터가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
“용서라고. 너 다운 짓이군. 여전히 역겨워.”  
닥터가 움찔했다. 마스터는 잭에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“하지만 너도 그렇게 닥터를 미워하는 것 치고는 열심히도 꼬리를 흔들던데?”  
“미워하는 게 아니야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“원망은 많이 했지만 그에게 화를 낼 수는 없었어. 아무튼 나는 내 사람들을 돌려받았으니까, 어떠한 공포도 아픔도 존재하지 않은 이전 그대로 되찾을 수 있었는데 그 지옥 같았던 일 년을 고스란히 기억하고 있을 마사의 가족이나 다시 한 번 홀로 남게 된 닥터에게 어찌 내가 불평을 말할 수 있겠어..... 그런데..........”  
잭은 더 말을 잇지 못했다. 사람들도 닥터도 뭐라 말을 할 수가 없었다.  
조용해진 가운데 마스터가 입을 열었다.  
“별 쓸데없는 수고를 들였군, 이 쪽의 나는.”  
“뭐라고?”  
잭이 총구를 다시 마스터에게 돌렸다. 마스터는 그 쪽을 보지도 않았다.  
“자, 닥터? 이제 내게 한 거짓말을 실토해보시지?”  
“거짓말은 하지 않았어....”  
마스터가 닥터의 목덜미를 붙들었다.  
“그럼 고의로 빼놓고 말하지 않은 사실을 말하라고, 이쪽의 나는 이미 죽었다고 하지 않았어?”  
“이 쪽의 나?”  
이해할 수 없는 말에 그웬이 중얼거렸다.  
“그게 무슨 소리지?”  
“잭, 이 사람은 네가 알던 그 마스터가 아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그게 무슨....”  
“피트의 세계, 로즈가 지금 살고 있는 평행우주. 거기에... 내 분신, 그 일부는 인간이고 일부는 타임로드인 그 녀석을 로즈와 남겨두고 오게 되었는데, 이 마스터가 거기에 나타난 거야.”  
“점점 더 무슨 소린지 알 수가 없는데.”  
오웬이 중얼거렸다. 그에게 보내는 눈빛으로 봐서 잭 말고는 사람들은 다 똑같은 상태인 게 분명했다.  
“그 세계에는 내가, ‘닥터'가 없었어. 시간 대전쟁 때 같이 죽어버린 거야. 코세이.. 이 마스터는 완전히 혼자였고, 지구에 있으면서도 인류를 정복하지도 우주로 전쟁을 선포하지도 않고 있었고....”  
“단지 준비가 덜 끝나서는 아니고요?”  
잭이 아까보다는 침착해졌지만 여전히 불신이 가득 담긴 목소리로 물었다.  
“그 쪽에도 토치우드에 해당하는 기관이 있어. 코세이는 거기 자문을 하고 있었고, 무슨 일을 꾸미고 있었다면 피트가 눈치챘을 거야.”  
마스터가 코웃음치는 바람에 방금 말의 신빙성이 박살나버렸지만 닥터는 꿋꿋하게 말을 계속했다.  
“무엇보다 거기서 그런 짓을 꾸미고 있었다면 날 따라 이리로 건너왔을 리가 없잖아.”  
“다른 세계의 마스터라고요? 그런 걸 데려왔다고?”  
“자, 내게도 해명을 해야지, 세타?”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“시간 대전쟁에서 죽었다는 나를, 이 인간들은 어떻게 알고 있는 걸까?”  
“죽었다는 건 사실이야, 전쟁이 아니라 여기서 죽었을 뿐.”  
닥터가 눈을 감고 말하기 시작했다.  
“그도 전쟁에서 도망쳐 세상 끝으로 갔어. 거기서 나를 만났지. 그는 타디스를 강탈해 여기 지구로 왔고, 멸망을 목전에 둔 세상 끝 인류를 군대로 이용해 지구를 정복했어.”  
“뭐라고? 하지만....... 오, 그래. 패러독스 머신이군! 타디스를 손에 넣었다고 했지, 그래. 실제로 해본 적은 나도 없지만 가능할 거야. 똑똑하군. 내가 했을 법한 일이야.”  
잭이 증오에 불타는 시선으로 그를 노려보았으나 마스터는 아랑곳하지 않았다.  
“그래서 네가 저 별 도움 안 되는 작은 인간들 편을 들어 나를 무찔렀다 이거군. 하지만 죽이다니 너 답지 않은데?”  
“마스터를 죽인 건 그의 인간 협력자였어.”  
“그렇겠지. 하!”  
마스터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그래서 도착한 뒤 타디스에서 나오지 말라고 한 거로군. 너의 소중한 인간 친구들에게 네 배신 행위를 들키고 싶지 않았기 때문에.”  
“나는 잭을 배신하지 않았어!”  
“그래? 저 놈 의견은 좀 달라 보이는데?”  
닥터가 울음소릴 삼켰다.  
“보라구. 얼마나 진저리나게 배신감을 느꼈으면 이 경애해 마지않는 닥터에게 무기를 다 겨눴겠어?”  
닥터의 눈에서 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 마스터는 그런 반응을 즐기는 것처럼 말을 계속했다.  
“이제는 인간들도 네가 얼마만한 위선자이고 자기중심적인 개새끼인지 똑똑히 알았겠지. 기분이 어때?”  
“그만둬.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“뭘 그만두라는 거지, 기형? 닥터에게 총을 겨누고 네가 고통을 아느냐고 고함칠 때는 언제고 내가 그 사실을 지적하니까 죄책감이라도 느끼는 거야? 그보다 그 총 이제 그만 내려놓지. 닥터를 쏠 수 있는 것도 아니고, 나를 쏘자니 이 닥터도 말했듯이 나는 너희가 알던 그 마스터가 아니고 너희 인간들은 한 사람이 지은 죄를 연관 있는 다른 사람에게 묻지는 않도록 하고 있잖아? 아니면 아직 거기까지 발달 안 했나?”  
잭이 부드득 이를 갈았다.  
“네가 그 자가 아니라는 증거는 없어. 있다 해도, 네놈은 여전히 인류의 적이고 무시할 수 없는 위협이지.”  
마스터가 그를 놀리듯 밝게 웃었다.  
“오, 그래서? 날 쏘려고? 어디 한 번 해봐 그럼.”  
잭이 권총을 쥔 손에 힘을 더했다. 닥터가 마스터의 팔에 힘없이 손을 올렸다.  
“그만해, 코세이. 제발.....”  
“왜 그만해야 하지, 저 기형체가 여전히 내게 무기를 겨누고 있는데?”  
마스터의 목소리는 차가웠다.  
“네 잘못이야, 세타. 네가 계속 저 열등한 종족과 놀아주니까 저들이 자기네가 뭐나 되는 줄 알고 저런 건방을 떠는 거라고.”  
닥터가 소리 없이 흐느꼈다.  
“닥터, 아무리 마지막 남은 동족에게 마음이 약해졌다고 해도 저런 걸 주워왔어야 했나요?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“보면 알잖아요! 저 놈은 닥터를 괴롭히고 해칠 생각뿐이라는 걸! 저딴 놈이랑 같이 지내다니. 아무리 당신이라고 해도 무너지고 말 거라고요, 이미 경험했잖아요!”  
그 말에 마스터가 흥미를 보였다.  
“이미? 그 말은 이 쪽의 내가 적어도 한 번은 이 위대하신 닥터를 무릎꿇려 박살내는 데 성공했단 말이야? 이거 신나는데.”  
마스터가 닥터의 목덜미에 손을 얹었다. 닥터가 눈을 떠 그를 바라보았다.  
“그만, 코세이. 제발 더는....”  
“내 이름을 말해.”  
마스터가 그를 잡아당겨 얼굴을 맞대고 으르렁거렸다.  
“왜 네가 나를 이 곳의 나와 동일시하려 들지 않는지 알겠어. 널 꺾었던 자를 다시 대하기 싫은 거지? 그래서 나를, 이 마스터를 마치 네게 아무런 위협도 되지 않는 약한 존재인 양 어릴 적 이름으로 불러대는 거지!”  
“닥터.”  
잭이 불렀다.  
“역시 당장 이 자리에서 저 자를 없애버립시다. 그 마스터가 아닐 지는 몰라도 결국 똑같은 놈이에요. 놔두면 똑같이 사람들을 죽이고 멸망시키려 할 겁니다. 그 전에 죽여야 한다고요! 당신이 못 하겠다면 나라도 할 겁니다!”  
“어디 해봐.”  
마스터가 조롱했다.  
“쏴보라고, 난 재생성하면 그만이지만 넌..... 뭐 죽일 수 있는 것도 아니고 닥터도 복수는 안 하긴 하지만 그래도 앞으로 영원토록 닥터의 기피인물이 될 걸. 저 놈이 날 설득하려고 얼마나 귀찮게 애걸해댔는데.”  
“거짓말이야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“같은 사람이든 아니든 닥터는 그 마스터 손에서 일년간 온갖 말 못할 일들을 겪었어. 그가 널 다시 보고 싶어 했을 리가 없어.”  
“그런데, 다시 보고 싶어 했거든. 비루한 인간들은 이해하지 못하겠지만 우린 마지막 타임로드 두 사람이라고. 그가 너희를 좀 귀여워했다고 해도 결국은 나와 같이 있기를 택하는 게 당연하잖아.”  
잭은 방아쇠를 당기려 했다. 그러나 그 전에 닥터가 또다시 그들 사이에 끼어들었다.  
“안돼, 잭. 제발 하지 마.”  
“왜 저놈 편을 드는 겁니까?”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“발리언트에서, 그 일 년 간, 무슨 짓을 당했는지 벌써 잊었어요?”  
“잭, 그건.......”  
“아니면 즐겼던 겁니까?”  
닥터의 표정이 하얗게 굳었다. 배신감과 지난 고통의 기억과 무엇보다 눈 앞의 마스터 때문에 이성을 잃어버린 잭이 소리 높여 닥터에게 고함쳤다.  
“소리 지르며 저항하던 건 연극이었나요? 저 자가 당신을 강제로 범하는 동안 흘린 눈물이 모두 거짓이었냔 말입니다. 그 일년 간의 모든 것이 둘만의 일종의 롤플레이 같은 거였어요? 그래서 그렇게 상상하기도 어려울 만큼 잔인하게 겁탈당하고 개처럼 윤간당하면서도 그를 용서할 수 있었던 겁니까?!”  
잭의 말이 물리력을 가지고 그를 후려치기라도 하는 것처럼 닥터가 비틀비틀 뒷걸음쳐 타디스에 기대었다. 그의 몸이 가늘게 떨렸다.  
“그럴 리가 없어.”  
마스터가 닥터 앞으로 한 발짝 나섰다.  
“나와 닥터는 오래 적이었어. 서로 죽이려고 한 적도 많았지. 하지만 그런.... 그런 짓을 했을 리는 없어, 적어도 개떼 같은 인간들에게 던져줬을 리는 없어!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다. 잭은 그를 비웃었다.  
“안됐지만 그럴 리가 있었는걸. 이 쪽의 너란 녀석은 그걸 영상으로 찍어서 내게 보여주기까지 했어. 닥터를 자기처럼 미쳐버리게 만들기 위해서라면 어떤 짓도 사양하지 않았지...”  
“그럴 리 없어!”  
마스터가 재차 부정했다.  
“저 기형자식이 거짓말을 하는 거야! 그렇지? 그렇다고 말해!”  
마스터가 닥터의 팔을 움켜쥐었다. 닥터는 반사적으로 몸을 움츠리며 부들부들 떨었다.  
“....세타.”  
마스터는 잭의 말이 사실임을 깨달았다.  
원래라면 커다란 만족을 주었을 닥터의 무너진 모습이 지금은 그저 이 세계의 자기란 놈에 대한 격렬한 증오를 부채질할 뿐이었다. 분명 그는 언제나 닥터를 거꾸러뜨려 짓밟고 싶어 했지만 아무리 자기 자신이라고 해도 딴 놈이 그러한 건 용납할 수가 없었다.  
이 세계의 자신이란 자를 재생성 기회가 다하도록 죽여 버리고 싶었다. 이미 죽지 않았다면 분명 그렇게 했을 것이다.  
마스터가 닥터의 팔을 놓고 한 발짝 물러났다. 일단 뒷걸음질 치고 보니 그 말고 다른 무엇도 할 수가 없었다. 그가 도망치듯 거리를 벌렸다. 닥터가 그에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“마스터.....”  
그가 팔을 뻗었다. 마스터는 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 발사했다. 닥터의 머리카락 일부가 끊어져 나갔다.  
“쫒아오지 마.”  
그 말만 남기고 마스터는 도망치듯 토치우드의 엘리베이터에 몸을 실었다. 여기 계속 있을 수는 없었다. 그가 지금 생각할 수 있는 건 그것뿐이었다.  
닥터는 그 자리에 털썩 무릎을 꿇었다. 눈물이 끊임없이 흘러내렸다. 텅 빈 눈동자는 허공을 바라보고 있었다.  
잭은 총을 내렸다. 그가 행동을 망설이는 동안 그웬이 그의 팔을 치고 2층을 눈짓했다. 잭이 광장의 감시 카메라 영상을 손짓했다. 토쉬가 그리로 가서 영상을 회의실 모니터로 연결했다.  
토치우드 일동은 2층으로 올라갔다. 잭은 닥터를 뒤돌아보았지만 뭘 어째야 좋을지 알 수가 없었다. 그가 자기 팀원들과 함께 회의실에 들어가 문을 닫았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이래놓고 이 글의 목표는 닥터의 멘탈을 뿌셔뿌셔가 아니라 닥터도 잭도 마스터도 행복한 해피엔딩입니다, 라고 하면 믿는 사람 있으려나.
> 
> 근데 누가누가 더 닥터를 효과적으로 괴롭힐 수 있나로 닥터의 애정을 경쟁하다니, 내가 썼지만 이 두 놈 뭐 이런 개초딩이 다 있어...--;;;;
> 
> 4시즌 마지막화를 보고, 잭이 손닥터를 본 적이 있는 걸 알게 되어 문장 하나를 좀 고쳤습니다. 뭐, 잭이 떠난 후에 피트의 세계에 갔으니 거기서 마스터를 주워올 시간은 충분히 있었어요, 그렇죠?  
> ...잠깐, 근데 그럼 여기서 토쉬와 오웬이 살아있을 수 없...............  
> 젠장, 그냥 토치우드는 2시즌 중간 정도부터 평행우주로 합시다. 오케이? --;;;;;;;;


	4. Chapter 4

문이 닫히자 마자 오웬이 말했다.  
“너무 묻고 싶은 게 많아서 뭣부터 물어야 할지 알 수가 없어.”  
“묻는 것 이상으로, 무슨 소린지 이해도 안 가.”  
토쉬가 광장쪽 카메라를 흘끔거렸다.   
“그 토클... 뭐였더라? 공 같은 외계인이 나타났던 거랑 색슨이 갑자기 죽어버린 사건은 안 그래도 혼란스러운 점이 많은 데다 우리가 돌아왔을 땐 거의 모든 가용 정보가 박박 지워져있다시피 했었는데.....”  
토쉬가 말끝을 흐리며 잭을 보았다. 잭이 양손을 들어올렸다.  
“그래, 그 자료 말살에 내가 협력했어. 아니 말하자면 주도했지. 어쩔 수 없었어, 사람들에게 존재하지 않게 된 시간에 대한 단서를 남겨서 세상을 혼란스럽게 할 수는 없었으니까.”  
“설명해 줘요.”  
그웬이 말했다.  
“처음부터 순서대로, 전부 다.”  
잭이 어깨를 움츠렸다.  
“글쎄 그게 가능한지 모르겠는걸, 이 사건에는 처음도 순서도 없기 때문에....”  
“잭.”  
“사실인데. 뭐 좋아, 내가 겪은 일을 내가 겪은 순서대로, 이 정도면 괜찮겠지?”  
“그 외 질문에도 답해주신다면요.”  
얀토가 말했다. 잭이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“자세하게는 대답 안 할 거야. 그래... 내가 떠난 날 부터 시작이지 그럼.”  
동의하는 뜻에서 모두 침묵을 지켰다. 잭은 광장 카메라를 흘끔 보았다. 마스터는 여전히 분수 주의를 어슬렁거리고 있을 뿐이었다.  
“타디스.. 저기 서 있는 경찰 전화박스 소리를 듣고 난 뛰어나갔지. 닥터는 도망쳤지만 난 타디스 밖에 매달려서 말 그대로 우주 끝까지 쫒아가게 되었어. 상관없는 건 짧게 줄여서 거기서 마스터를 처음 만났어. 그자가 타디스를 훔쳐서 이리로, 지금으로 왔고 발리언트라는 전함을 설계했고 선거에 나가 수상이 됐지.”  
“그 점이 이해가 안 가는데요. 어디서 갑자기 나타난 외계인이 수상이 되었다고요?”  
“타임로드는 인간과는 비교할 수 없는 지성과 능력을 갖추고 있어. 하려고 들면 가능해.”  
그웬이 유리벽 너머 아래층을 내려다보았다. 하려고 들면 혼자 지구 정복이 가능하다는 외계인 한 명은 여전히 파란 전화박스 앞에 주저앉아있었다.  
“그는 토클라페인이라고 부르는 자기 군대를 불러내 사람들을 학살하고 그대로 일 년 간 지구를 지배했어. 너희들이 히말라야에 갑자기 보내졌다 영문도 모르고 돌아오는 사이에 있었던 일이야.”  
사람들 표정을 보고 잭이 덧붙였다.  
“그래, 일 년은커녕 한 달도 안 걸렸지. 알고 있어. 계속 말해도 될까? 일 년 뒤, 마사 존스라는 닥터 친구의 노력으로 닥터가 마스터를 무찌르는 데 성공했어. 그리고 그.... 마스터의 군대가 실은 미래 인류였기 때문에.”  
“할아버지의 역설?”  
토쉬가 말했다.  
“그래. 마스터는 패러독스 머신이라는 나도 잘 모르겠지만 아무튼 시간 연쇄를 조작하는 기계를 만들어서 그걸 가능하게 했어.”  
“그건 불가능해요!”  
토쉬가 외쳤다.  
“나도 불가능했었음 좋겠어. 아무튼 그래서 그 기계를 부수자 시간이 모순 발생 이전으로 복구되었고, 그래서 다행스럽게도 세상 인류 거의 대부분은 존재하지 않았던 1년 동안 있었던 끔찍한 일들에 대해 전혀 알지 못하고 예전이나 전혀 다름없이 살 수 있는 거지. 뭐 그 사람들 시간으로 보면 그게 당연한 거지만.”  
잭이 활짝 웃었다.  
“참고로 그거 내가 부쉈어. 멋지지?”  
분위기를 띄워보려던 노력은 무위로 끝났다. 아무도 그를 따라 웃지 않았다.  
‘그럼... 아까 말한 그 고문이나 살인에 대한 건.”  
그웬이 물었다. 잭이 바닥을 내려다보았다.  
“그 일 년 중에 있었던 일이야. 그러니 너희에겐 일어나지 않은 일이고.”  
모두 잭을 보았으나 잭은 그 이상 조금도 입을 열지 않았다.  
“그런데 왜 리셋됐다면서 당신들은 기억을 하는 거죠?”  
오웬이 물었다.  
“그건... 기계에 너무 가까이 접근한, 시간을 되돌리는 과정에 너무 깊이 관여해서 그들의 시간까지 리셋되는 게 도리어 사건의 인과에 영향을 줄 사람들의 시간은 그대로 남아있다고 했어.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그래서, 게임하다 망해서 세이브 시점으로 되돌아 간 것처럼 세상은 모조리 원래대로 돌아갔고, 마스터는 루시 색슨의 손에 죽었고, 일어났던 일은 전부 없었던 일이 되어 대충 수습은 됐고...”  
잭의 표정이 어두워졌다. 죽어가는 마스터를 안고 제발 재생성 하라고 애걸하던 닥터를 떠올렸기 때문이었다.  
그가 다시 마스터를, 심지어 당장 세상을 멸망시키지는 않을 것 같은 마스터를 다시 만났을 때 어떤 기분이었을지 추측하는 건 어려운 일이 아니었다.  
잭이 유리벽 너머로 닥터를 보았다.  
그가 무너져 흐느끼는 모습 같은 건 두 번 다시 보고 싶지 않았는데.  
“이제 어떡할 건가요?”  
그웬이 물었다.  
“모르겠어.”  
잭이 고개를 저었다.  
“모르겠어.”

 

밀레니엄 센터 앞 광장에서 마스터는 하늘을 올려다보고 있었다.  
그는 이전부터 이 행성이 싫었다.  
새파란 하늘도 초록색 식물도 마음에 들지 않았다. 어리석고 시야가 좁은데다 폭력적이고 야심만 가득한 인간들도 싫었다. 병사 정도로는 써먹을 수 있을 지도 모르지만 이 놈들은 또 그러기에는 지나치게 반항적이었다.   
장점이라곤 겉모습이 타임로드와 조금 닮은 것 밖에 없는 그들을 닥터가 귀여워한다는 사실이 무엇보다 그를 화나게 했다.  
그런 그가 지구에 있던 건 닥터 때문이었다.  
세상의 끝에서 우연히 카멜레온 아크가 열렸을 때 그는 타임로드들이 모두 사라졌다는 걸 깨달았다.   
그래도 상관없었다. 그는 동족들도 그렇게 많이 좋아해 본 적은 없었다. 도리어 이제는 그가 무슨 짓을 하든 막을 자가 없다는 생각에 후련한 기분이 들 정도였다.  
어디서든 새로 시작할 수 있었지만 그는 이 시기의 지구를 골랐다. 이젠 유일하게 자기를 막을 수 있는 존재인 닥터를 잡기 위해서. 닥터라면 지구에 있을 거라고 생각했다. 갈리프레이가 멸망하고 타임로드들이 모두 사라져도 닥터만은 당연히 살아있을 거라고 생각했다.  
그렇지 않았다.  
닥터는 - 그의 닥터는 정말로 죽어버렸다. 다른 타임로드들과, 달렉과 함께. 지구 표면을 전부 찢어발길 기세로 찾아다니다 마침내 그 사실을 깨달았을 때 그의 야심은 의미를 잃었다.  
심지어 북소리마저 멎어버렸다.  
마침내 다른 타임 로드의 흔적을 발견해 쫒아갔을 때 만난 게 반쪽짜리에 불과한 가짜인 걸 알았을 땐 너무나 실망한 나머지 그 가짜와 타일러 일가족을 모조리 죽여 버리려고 했었다.  
이 닥터가 자기와 가지 않겠느냐고 하지 않았더라면 분명히 그렇게 했을 것이다.  
“뭘 잃어버리기라도 했습니까?”  
마스터가 자기 눈앞으로 주의를 돌렸다. 경찰 제복을 입은 사람 하나가 그를 걱정하는 눈으로 바라보고 있었다.  
“꺼져.”  
독기 서린 응답에 상대는 주춤 뒤로 물러났다. 그러나 마스터에게 흡족할 만큼 빨리 멀리 물러나지는 않았다. 그는 잠깐 이 짜증나는 인간을 없애버릴까도 생각했으나 안 그래도 골치 아픈 데 여기에 사소하나마 다른 문제를 더하고 싶지는 않았으므로 그가 뒤돌아 다른 데로 갔다.  
‘가다니, 어디로?’  
마스터는 그 질문에 답할 수가 없었다. 자기 세계가 아닌 건 아무래도 상관없었다. 낯선 지구에 혼자뿐인 것도 문제는 아니었다. 이보다 더한 곤경도 몇 번이고 겪어왔다. 이대로 도망쳐 다시 한 번 닥터의 적이 될 수도 있었다. 얼마든지. 닥터는 그에게 거짓말을 했다. 그의 실수에 대해 막대한 대가를 치르게 하는 건 당연한 일이었다.  
아까 경찰이 계속 그를 흘끔거리는 게 등 뒤로 느껴졌으므로 그는 토치우드로 내려가는 승강기에 다시 가 섰다. 여기라면 인식 방해 장치가 인간들의 쓸데없는 시선을 차단시켜주니까.  
닥터는 그를 속였다.   
자신이 속았다는 사실이 어이가 없었다. 숨기는 게 있다는 건 진작에 알 수 있었는데. 이 닥터는 처음부터 이상하게 행동했다. 밤에 혼자 깨 있곤 하며 물어보면 ‘안 좋은 기억’ 때문이라고만 말했다. 혼자 있다가 그를 보면 흠칫 놀라곤 했다. 그와의 접촉도 되도록 피하고 텔레파시 연결도 전혀 하려 들지 않았다.  
죽은 사람이 돌아온 셈이니까 라고만 생각했었다. 자신도 이 닥터를 대하는 게 완전히 마음 편치는 않았으니까.   
자기답지 않았다.  
떠나야 했다. 이대로 사라지는 게 제일 나았다.  
마스터는 발밑을 내려다보았다.

 

“그러니까.”  
갑자기 얀토가 입을 열었다.  
“떠나 있었던 동안, 당신은 세상을 구하기 위해 엄청난 고통과 죽음을 견뎠는데 우리는 아무 것도 모른 채 원망만 하고 있었군요.”  
“그렇게 말하지 마.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“꼭 너희들이 뭔가 잘못한 것 같잖아.”  
“아닌가요?”  
그웬이 물었다. 잭은 단호하게 고개를 저었다.  
“아니고말고. 너희들에게 그 기간은 전혀 존재하지 않았다고. 단순히 잊거나 뭐 그런 게 아니란 말이야. 아예 없었던 일이고, 나도 그런 편이 좋아. 그 자만 나타나지 않았어도 영원히 아무에게도 아무런 말도 하지 않을 셈이었고.”  
위장 엘리베이터가 내려오는 소리가 들렸다. 잭은 지체 없이 회의실을 뛰어나갔다. 다른 사람들도 모두 그의 뒤를 따랐다.  
마스터가 내려서더니 사람들은 본체도 하지 않고 타디스 쪽으로 갔다. 잭이 이 자가 뭘 어쩌려는 건지 몰라 잠깐 망설이는 동안 마스터가 닥터 앞에 가 섰다.  
“세타.”  
닥터가 고개를 들어 마스터를 보았다.  
“가자.”  
닥터의 눈에 약하게나마 희망이 돌아왔다.  
“같이.... 가자는 거야?”  
“나만 여기 놔두고 혼자 가고 싶으면 어디 그렇게 하던가.”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“아냐, 아냐. 그럴 리가.”  
그가 서둘러 주머니를 뒤져 열쇠를 찾았다.  
“아까 나왔을 때 나 안 잠갔는데?”  
“아, 맞아. 그랬지 참.”  
평소보다 더 허둥거리는 꼴이 짜증날 만도 한데 마스터는 별로 기분이 나쁘지는 않았다. 이대로 둘이 지구를 떠 버리면 되었다. 닥터에 대해선 둘만 있을 때 느긋하게 보복할 시간이 있을 것이다.  
닥터가 막 타디스 문을 열려는데 옆에서 팔이 슥 뻗어 나와 열쇠 구멍에 열쇠를 넣고 돌려 잠갔다. 닥터는 깜짝 놀라 뒤를 돌아보았다.  
“잭!”  
“이대로는 못 보냅니다.”  
잭이 말했다. 그도 타디스 열쇠를 갖고 있을 거라고는 전혀 생각 못했던 마스터는 한 발 늦게 상황을 파악했다.  
“이 기형체 주제에 무슨 수작을....”  
잭이 그를 날카롭게 노려보았다.  
“개인적인 악감정은 모두 제하고 생각하더라도, 내겐 지구와 인류를 지켜야 할 의무가 있어. 너 같은 위험인물이 아무런 제한도 받지 않고 닥터와 단 둘이 타디스에 있게 할 수는 없단 말이다.”  
“무슨 권리로!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“타디스는 닥터의 우주선이야. 그가 누굴 태우든 네놈이 상관할 바가 아니라고!”  
“물론 그렇겠지만, 나 역시 발언권 정도는 있지 싶은데.”  
잭이 마스터의 눈앞에서 자기 열쇠를 흔들어보였다.  
“그럼 어떻게 할 건데?”  
닥터가 잭에게 물었다.  
“코세이를 위험인물로 여기는 건 이해해. 하지만 위험할 것 같으니까 죽이자 말고 다른 계획이 없다면 나는 협조할 수 없어.”  
“믿어주세요, 닥터. 우리 그렇게 야만인 아니니까.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“법리적으로 옳다고는 말 못하겠지만 그건 토치우드가 관여하는 일 대부분이 그런 식이고, 적어도 폭력적이지는 않아요.”  
“말해봐.”  
“들을 셈이냐!”  
닥터는 마스터의 항의를 무시했다.  
“한동안 - 기간은 다시 합의해서 정해야겠지요 - 타디스를 여기 세워놓고 두 사람은 토치우드에서 지내는 겁니다. 정말로 인류를 정복하려들지는 않을지 어떨지 우리가 판단할 수 있도록.”  
마스터가 또 뭐라 소리치려 했다. 그러나 닥터가 그의 팔을 잡았다.  
“우리라는 건 너와 네 부하 네 명?”  
“마사를 걱정하는 거라면 안 부를 겁니다. 평행우주산이든 뭐든 저 자가 여기에 있다고 알렸다간 30분 뒤 머리 위로 핵폭탄이 떨어질 지도 모르고.”  
“두목, 그거 농담이라면 하나도 재미없는데요.”  
오웬이 말했다. 잭은 못들은 체 했다.  
“이미 안 사람은 어절 수 없다 해도 그 외에는 한 명이라도 덜 아는 게 좋으니까요.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕여 동의했다.  
“네놈 우리를 구금해두겠다는 거냐?”  
마스터가 당장이라도 조각내 죽여 버릴 것 같은 눈빛으로 잭을 쏘아보았다. 잭은 그를 쳐다보지도 않았다.  
“공식적으로는 우리가 닥터에게 자문을 요청해서 머물러 있는 것으로 할 겁니다. 사람의 목숨이나 우리의 제정신을 위험에 빠뜨리지 않고도 뭐가 뭔지 바로 확인할 수 있는 것도 나쁘지 않을 거고요.”  
“우리 제정신은 계속 위험에 처해있을 것 같은데?”  
잭은 이번에도 열심히 오웬의 말을 무시했다.  
“저건 닥터의 감독 하에 있는 동행인으로 해서 덤.”  
마스터의 표정은 확실히 같이 지내야 할 사람들의 제정신이 위험에 처할 거란 사실을 똑똑히 보여주었다.  
“적어도 인칭 대명사는 사용해 줘.”  
닥터가 요청했다.  
“저 놈 자식은 닥터의 감독 하에 있는 동행인으로 해서 덤.”  
닥터가 뭐라 말할세라 잭이 덧붙였다.  
“정식 자문이니까 자문료 나갑니다.”  
“잭, 나는 돈은.”  
“젤리베이비로.”  
“오.”  
“...구백 살이나 먹어갖고 먹을 거에 넘어가지 마!!!”  
마스터가 비통하기까지 한 목소리로 소리쳤다. 잭은 고개를 돌리고 슬며시 웃었다.  
“다만 한 가지 조건이 있어요.”  
“뭔데?”  
“정말 위험한 물건을 발견해도 우선 우리에게 기능과 기원 등을 말해주고 나서 동의를 받아 부수기.”  
“으..... 그래, 그 정도는 감수해야겠지.”  
“정말 할 생각이냐? 대체 왜?”  
마스터가 물었다. 닥터가 그에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“그건 내가 잭과 친구이기 때문이고, 잭만 용서하고 이해해준다면 앞으로도 계속 그러고 싶기 때문이야. 잭이 내게 기회를 주었는데 망치고 싶지 않아.”  
“나는 왜 그 눈가리고 아웅에 놀아나야 하는데?”  
닥터는 대답하지 않았다. 마스터가 그를 노려보았다. 두 사람은 한참 그렇게 서로를 보고 있었다.  
“나는 너도, 저 인간들도 모두 죽이고 혼자 타디스를 타고 떠나 버릴 수도 있어.”  
“그래. 아마 너는 그럴 수 있겠지.”  
닥터가 답했다. 마스터가 그의 목을 틀어쥐고 타디스에 밀어붙였다. 마스터는 그대로 닥터의 목을 졸랐다.  
인간들은 대경실색해서 총을 꺼내 겨눴다.  
“...잭?”  
발포 명령을 기대하며 잭을 돌아본 그웬은 잭이 발포 명령을 하긴 고사하고 총을 뽑지도 않은 걸 보고 경악했다. 아까는 마스터가 그저 거기 있는 것만으로 죽이고 싶어 했는데 지금은 그가 명백하게 닥터를 공격하고 있는데도 아무 손도 쓰지 않다니 이게 대체 어찌 된 일인가 알 수가 없었다.  
그러나 잭은 사람들이 보내는 시선에도 불구하고 똑바로 닥터만 보고 있을 뿐이었다. 그리고 닥터 역시 얼굴이 새파래져 헐떡이면서도 마스터의 팔을 떼어내려는 노력 없이 손톱으로 타디스 벽만 긁고 있었다.  
“왜?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“왜 이렇게까지 하는 거냐. 왜 이렇게까지 하게 만드는 거냐!”  
뭔가를 ‘하고' 있는 건 마스터 쪽으로 밖에 안 보이는 사람들은 어쩔 줄 모른 채 타임로드 둘과 불사인 한 명의 말없는 공방을 지켜보는 수밖에 없었다.  
마침내 마스터가 닥터를 바닥에 집어던지는 것으로 손을 떼었다. 닥터는 목을 붙잡고 콜록거렸다.  
“합의 같은 건 니들이 멋대로 해.”  
내뱉고 마스터는 다시 나가려다가 갔던 데 또 가고 싶은 생각은 들지 않아 토치우드 안 이들에게서 제일 먼 벽으로 가 기대서서 이들을 외면했다.  
“어떻게 된 거에요?”  
토쉬가 물었다.  
“타임로드는 하려 들면 기도를 우회해서 숨을 쉴 수 있기 때문에 일부러가 아니면 목이 졸려 죽지 않아.”  
“뭐요.”  
더 뭐라 말이 안 나오는 오웬을 뒤로 하고 잭은 닥터를 일으켜 세웠다.  
“자, 이제 세부 사항을 의논해볼까요?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 할아버지의 역설이란 시간여행자가 과거로 가서 그의 할아버지를 죽일 경우 선조가 사라지면 후손이 있을 수 없는데 그러면 애초 살인이 일어날 수 없다는 모순점을 말합니다.


	5. Chapter 5

“저 둘을 여기에 살게 하다니, 대체 무슨 생각을 한 거예요?”  
“솔직하게 답할까? 아무 생각도 안 했어.”  
그웬과 얀토와 함께 잭은 두 타임로드들이 머무를 곳을 치우느라 분주했다. 토쉬와 오웬은 외계인들이 보거나 손대면 안 될 것 같은 장비와 자료와 정보를 숨기거나 폐기하느라 정신이 없었다. 잭은 여기 있는 정도는 저들이 이미 알고 있거나 마음만 먹으면 자기들이 만들어 낼 수 있는 수준인 데다 아무리 철통같이 보안을 해 봤자 금방 뚫릴 테니 소용없다고 말했으나 토쉬가 잭의 목을 물어뜯고 싶은 것 같은 표정을 했으므로 하고 싶은 대로 하게 놔두었다.  
“토쉬가 만든 컴퓨터 보안이 소용없을 거란 소릴 하다니 실제로 물어뜯기지 않은 게 다행이에요.”  
그웬이 말했다.  
“하지만 달렉 하나가 가능성이 1조 개도 넘는다는 암호를 1분 만에 풀 수 있는데 닥터는 혼자서 그 달렉을 몇 백만 몇 천만 단위로 적어도 네 번은 몰살... 무찔렀다고.”  
그렇게나 없앴으면 좀 멸종될 만도 하건만 어째서 지치지도 않고 매번 다시 나타나는지. 잭은 달렉의 본질은 우주 낙지가 아니라 우주 바퀴벌레인 건 아닐까 하는 생각을 잠시 했다.  
“위험인물인 건 맞군요, 그럼.”  
얀토가 말했다. 잭이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“그렇게 간단한 문제라면 좋겠다. 진심으로.”  
둘이 지낼 곳은 잭의 사무실 가까운 데 마련했다. 그웬은 외부 제대로 숙박 설비가 된 곳에 숙소를 마련하고 싶어했으나 잭이 외부인이 위험에 처할 가능성을 감수하느니 토치우드가 불타오르는 편이 낫다며 반대했다.  
잭의 사무실에 바로 붙어있는 쪽이 마스터, 먼 쪽이 닥터로 어차피 감시할 거라면 둘을 한 방에 넣는 게 낫지 않느냐는 오웬의 주장은 잭이 목을 물어뜯을 것 같은 눈빛을 해서 잠재웠다.  
“그런데 정말로 저...... 마스터란 자가 악당이라서 여기서 무슨 짓을 하려고 하면 막을 방법은 있어요?”  
그웬이 물었다.  
“이래봬도 여긴 우리 본진이야. 저자가 뭔가 하려고 하면 적어도 너무 늦기 전에 알 수 있을 거고 그럼 닥터가 나설 테니 지구 규모의 재앙이 일어나는 건 막을 수 있지.”  
“아까는 못 믿는다고 하더니 다시 전폭적으로 닥터를 믿고 있네요.”  
“그거야.........”  
잭은 부끄러워보였다.  
“아까는 내가, 음, 배신감에 사로잡혀서 제정신이 아니었어. 해선 안 되는 말도 마구 해버렸고...”  
그가 고개를 숙였다.  
“닥터는 내게 용서를 구했지만 나 역시 닥터에게 용서를 빌어야 해.”  
열린 문으로 두 타임로드가 들어왔다.  
“뭐 도와줄까?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“합의 사항에 대해 이해는 시켰나요?”  
잭이 마스터 쪽을 턱짓하며 물었다.  
“그래. 다른 건 몰라도 사람을 죽이거나 죽도록 괴롭히거나 죽을 곳에 몰아넣거나 장기적으로 볼 때 인명 피해에 이를 가능성이 높은 일을 하거나 하지 않기로 동의했어.”  
“그것 뿐?”  
마스터가 잭을 노려보았다.  
“내가 네놈들 편한 대로 움직여 줄 거라고는 생각하지 마라.”  
“그거야 물론 꿈도 안 꾸지만.”  
잭이 닥터에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“그 ‘사람’에 닥터는 포함되어 있는 거예요?”  
“응?”  
닥터가 마치 잭이 뭔가 이상한 말을 한 것 같은 표정을 했다.  
“아, 걱정마 잭. 나는 내 몸 정도는 돌볼 수 있고 코세이도 나를 해치지는 않아. 아까 봤잖아.”  
“보기는 봤지만 그걸 갖고 확신해도 될지 어떨지.”  
잭이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“뭐 좋아요, 그럼 이미 밤이니 각자 방에서 쉬도록 해요. 사람들은 퇴근할 거고 저는 제 방에 있을 거고요. 무슨 일 있으면 최우선적으로 저에게 연락해야 합니다.”  
“알았어. 걱정 마. 엄, 내 방은 저쪽이지?”  
잭을 더 걱정시켜놓고 닥터는 도로 나갔다. 잭이 따라나섰다.  
“아직은 침대밖에 없지만 내일 필요한 걸 더 주문할 수 있을 거예요.”  
“어, 괜찮아. 난 사는데 그리 많은 게 필요하지 않은 거 알잖아.”  
“타디스가 겁나게 편리한 주거환경이란 것도 알지요.”  
잭이 닥터의 방문을 잡고 섰다.  
“아무튼.... 잘 자요.”  
“그래. 너도.”  
닥터가 문을 닫고 들어갔다. 잭은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 이마에 굿나잇 키스 정도는 할 수 있지 않을까 생각했으나 역시 차마 시도할 수가 없었다. 강간을 즐긴 것 아니냐는 어처구니없는 폭언을 해버리다니 잭은 부끄러움에 밀레니엄 센터 꼭대기에서 뛰어내리고 싶을 지경이었다. 바닥에 청소하기 힘든 얼룩이 남는 것 말고는 아무 의미도 없는 짓이라 안 하고 있지만.  
그가 걱정스러운 표정으로 자기 사무실로 돌아갔다. 그도 슬슬 잘 준비를 해야 했다. 잠이 올 것 같지는 않지만.

 

닥터는 방 가운데 서서 침대를 물끄러미 내려다보았다. 잭에게 뭐라 말했든 그는 오늘 밤 잘 수 있을 것 같지 않았다.  
닥터의 기준으로도 유난히 힘든 하루였다. 아니 닥터의 기준으로는 유난히 힘든 하루였다고 하는 게 옳을지도 모른다. 다른 사람들은 한 문명 전체를 멸망의 위기에서 구해내거나 혼자서 군대와 싸우는 일이 더 어렵다 여길 테니까.  
하지만 닥터에게는 오늘이 훨씬 더 견디기 힘들었다. 일어날 수 있었던 온갖 즉각적인 파국과 비교하면 상상할 수 있는 최선의 결과가 나온 셈이지만 - 그는 기회를 얻었다. 아슬아슬할 정도로 위태로운 희망이지만 당장은 그것만으로도 만족할 수 있었다. - 그렇다고 해서 오늘 겪었던 고통스러운 순간들이 견디기 쉬워지는 건 아니었다.  
화가 나서 한 말인 걸 알고 있지만 잭이 꺼올린 과거의 기억은 다시 억누르기 힘들었다. 역시 오늘 밤에 자기는커녕 눕지도 못할 것 같다고 생각하는데 누가 문을 두드렸다.  
“잭?”  
닥터가 문을 열었다. 밖에 서 있는 건 마스터였다.  
“그 기형체 놈이 아니어서 미안하군.”  
“어, 아냐, 그런 게, 그냥 달리 생각을 못.... 네가 올 거라곤 생각 못 해서. 왜, 의논하고 싶은 거라도 남았어?”  
“의논이라, 그렇게도 말할 수 있겠지.”  
마스터가 문을 닫고 안으로 들어왔다. 그가 가까이 밀고 들어오자 닥터가 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“무슨 말을 하고 싶은 건데?”  
갑자기 마스터가 닥터의 멱살을 잡고 들어올려 그를 침대에 던졌다.  
“코세이-”  
“내 이름을 말해!”  
마스터가 닥터를 덮쳐눌렀다. 그가 닥터의 머리카락을 움켜쥐고 뒤로 잡아당겨 고개를 들게 한 뒤 우악스럽게 입술을 겹쳤다. 닥터의 비명소리는 마스터의 입에 막혀 들리지 않았다. 공포에 질린 닥터가 몸부림쳤으나 마스터는 그의 팔을 잡고 비틀어 움직임을 막았다.  
“안 돼 안 돼, 마스터! 제발!”  
마스터가 닥터를 찍어 누를 때와 마찬가지로 갑작스럽게 벌떡 일어나 침대에서 물러났다. 그리고 다음 순간 문이 부서질 듯 열리며 총을 든 잭이 나타났다.  
“당장 닥터에게서 그 더러운 손....”  
“떼라고? 내 손이 어디에 붙어있는데?”  
마스터는 잘 보이도록 양 손을 어깨 높이로 든 채 조롱하듯 손가락을 움직여 보였다.  
“이럴 줄 알았어, 이 구역질나는 변태놈 같으니. 닥터의 방에 말도 없이 카메라를 설치해? 뭘 보고 싶었나. 그는 별로 벗고 자거나 하는 버릇은 없다고?”  
잭은 마스터를 죽일 듯 노려보았으나 지금 덫에 걸린 건 자기였다. 그가 총을 도로 넣으며 침대 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
닥터는 침대 머리 쪽 벽에 붙어 웅크린 채 떨고 있었다. 호흡은 거칠고 이마에 식은땀이 맺혀 흘러내렸다.  
“닥터-”  
“다가오지 마.”  
손을 뻗으려다 잭이 멈칫했다.  
“닥터.”  
“난 괜찮으니 내버려두고, 둘 다 나가. 잭 너는 카메라 치우고.”  
“닥터, 미안해요. 난....”  
“나가.”  
잭은 더 말없이 카메라를 챙겼다. 마스터는 그걸 웃으며 지켜보았다. 이유야 어찌 되었든 지금 닥터가 저러고 있는 건 저 놈이 한 짓 탓인 걸 생각하면 당장, 그것도 아주 길고 고통스러운 방법으로 죽여주고 싶지만 그럴 수가 없어 잭은 속 터져 죽을 지경이었다.  
나가려다 문 앞에서 서서 둘은 잠시 눈싸움을 했다. 그러나 이 판을 이겨 관대한 기분이 들기라도 했는지 마스터가 한 발 먼저 나갔으므로 두 남자가 문틀에 끼이는 사태는 다행히도 발생하지 않았다.  
문이 닫히고 정적이 내리자 닥터가 주위를 둘러보며 조심조심 몸을 풀고 일어났다. 그가 문에 가서 손잡이를 돌려보았다. 잠금 장치는 있지만 평범한 수준이라 잭이나 마스터는 고사하고 보통 사람들도 옷핀만 있으면 딸 수 있을 것 같았다.  
닥터가 방 안을 둘러보았다. 방안에 있는 가구는 침대뿐이었다. 결국 그는 침대를 끌어다 문에 괴어놓고 방 반대쪽으로 가서 웅크려 앉아 무릎을 안았다.  
확실히 오늘 밤은 잘 수 없을 것이다.

 

다음날 아침 다섯 시에 잭이 눈을 떴을 때 그는 자기가 잤다는 사실에 놀라고 말았다.  
잠이 올 거라고는 전혀 생각하지 못했다. 잠자리가 편치는 않았던 것 같지만 뜬 눈으로 밤을 새지도 악몽에 시달리지도 않은 것만으로 평소만큼은 좋은 날이라고 해도 될 것 같았다.  
토치우드 안에 그 닥터의 미친 숙적이 있다는 점만 제외하면.  
별안간 말짱히 깨어난 그가 서둘러 옷을 입고 - 안 입어도 행동하는 데는 지장이 없겠지만 어제 일 이후로 그는 더 이상 닥터에게 어떠한 성적 암시도 주고 싶지 않았다 - 사다리를 올라 밖으로 나갔다. 이 시간대면 늘 그렇듯이 토치우드 3은 어둡고 조용하고 각종 기계들만 간간히 소리를 내었다. 서둘러 둘러보던 잭은 토쉬의 컴퓨터 앞에 앉아있는 검은 형체를 발견했다.  
‘내가 뭐랬어...’  
닥터는 눈에 띄지 않았다. 잭이 경계하며 마스터에게 다가갔다. 마스터는 스크롤 하던 화면을 멈추고 의자에 등을 기대며 책상에 다리를 올렸다.  
“일찍 일어났군, 기형.”  
“뭘 하고 있던 중이지?”  
마스터는 잭을 돌아보지도 않은 채 신발 끝으로 화면을 까딱했다.  
“사람들 앞에서 떳떳하지 못할 일은 아무것도 하지 않았어.”  
그러나 그의 목소리에 가득한 빈정거리는 기색은 그 말이 사실이라고 해도 안심을 할 수 없게 만들었다.  
“잠시나마 머무르게 될 곳에 대해 좀 알아보려는 시도를 나쁘다고 할 수 있을까? 한 발짝만 잘못 디디면 국왕의 적으로 선포될 지도 모르는데?”  
잭은 긴 신음소릴 내며 이마를 짚었다. 마스터가 보고 있던 게 무엇인지 깨달았기 때문이다. 바로 토치우드 헌장이었다.  
“닥터가 이 미개하고 가련한 세상을 몇 번 구했지? 천 번? 천 이백 번?”  
“거기에는 사정이....”  
“그리고 인간들이 보답하는 것 좀 보라고. 닥터를 물리치기 위한 기구를 설립해 우주 쓰레기를 긁어모으다니. 나도 닥터가 날 구하려고 드는 게 싫고 기분 나쁘고 최대한 못하게 하려고 노력하지만, ‘나’는 너도 알다시피 배은망덕한 미친 악당이잖아. 너희 인간은 왜 그래?”  
잭은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다.  
이래서 그는 규정 따위 내다버리고 자기 직원들에게는 토치우드 헌장이나 기구의 역사니 기원이니 하는 데 대해선 입 뻥긋도 하지 않았다. 꼭 그가 닥터에게 푹 빠져있어서 만이 아니라 격변기에 외부의 개입으로부터 스스로를 지킨다 이상으로 외계인을 적대하는 건 우주가 인류를 적대하게 만들어 결국 스스로를 위험에 빠뜨릴 뿐인 걸 알기 때문이다. 지금 토치우드 3에 있는 인원 중에서 저 내용을 알고 있는 건 잭 본인과 얀토 밖에 없을 것이다.  
계속 그래야했는데.  
“닥터도 이거 알아?”  
“코앞에서 직접 선언 당했으니 모를 수가 없지.”  
잭도 마스터도 같이 고개를 돌렸다. 닥터가 좀 떨어진 벽에 기대 서 있었다.  
“그 결과가 토치우드라는 건 좀 나중에야 알았지만, 뭐 거기 이름이 토치우드였으니까 관련성은 짐작했어. 나도 열심히 노력했는데 여왕님이 쩨쩨하게 굴기는 했지만 뭐 내가 좀 수상하게 굴었다는 건 인정해야 할 거야. 그리고 결국은 아주 조금이나마 피가 섞여 들어갔으니까, 자손들이 늑대인간으로 변하면 내가 돌아와서 그들을 해치지나 않을까 걱정한 것도 이해는 할 수 있어. 로즈 말로는 아직까진 그만하면 괜찮은 사람들이라고 하더만. 늑대의 치세를 걱정해야 하는 게 아니면 사람들이 취미로 뭘 하든 난 별로 신경 안 쓰는데, 지금 말하기엔 좀 늦었나.”  
닥터가 뒷목을 문질렀다.  
“도와주고도 내쳐졌는데 화도 안 나는 거냐?”  
마스터가 그를 노려보았다. 닥터는 어깨만 으쓱했다.  
“뭐, 한두 번 있었던 일도 아니고.”  
“이런 배은망덕하고 생각이 짧고 시기심에 차 있고 폭력적이며 그런 주제에 자기네가 위대한 줄 착각하는 이런 인간들을 넌 어떻게 참고 견디는 거지?”  
“참고 견딘 다기 보다... 뭐 인간들에게 많은 단점이 있는 건 나도 알아. 그래도.”  
그가 잠시 뜸을 들였다.  
“단점 없는 존재가 뭐가 사랑스럽겠어.”  
마스터도 잭도 입을 벌렸다.  
“그래서, 뭐 재미있는 거 찾았어?”  
닥터가 주머니에 손을 넣고 이들에게 걸어왔다.  
“닥터, 이런 식으로 멋대로 돌아다니게 놔둘 수는...”  
“위험할 수도 있지. 그래. 하지만 가만히 누워서 천장만 쳐다보자니 천장에 하다못해 격자무늬라도 있던가, 할 일도 놀 것도 없고 심심하잖아. 적어도 따분해져서 사고를 치는 것 보다는 따분하기 전에 이런저런 위험하지 않은 심심풀이를 찾아내는 게 건설적인 해결책이 아닐까?”  
“정말 위험하지 않다면 말이지요.”  
잭이 팔짱을 끼고 말했다.  
“그렇지. 그래서 지금 그걸 확인하려는 거잖아.”  
뜻밖에도 마스터는 순순히 일어나 닥터에게 자리를 비켜주었다.  
“고마워.”  
“하는 김에 내 전용 컴퓨터를 하나 만들어주든지, 어린이 안심 가드 같은 걸 깔아서?”  
잭은 잠깐 정말 그런 프로그램을 구해볼까 하는 생각을 했으나 마스터가 그걸 우회하지 못할 리 없으므로 그만두었다. 그리고 잭은 어제 토쉬와 오웬이 닥터가 눈살 찌푸릴 만한 기록물은 전부 없애버렸기를 진심으로 빌었다. 마스터라면 물론 그런 게 있다면 모조리 찾아다가 닥터의 코앞에 들이밀 테니까.  
마스터가 양손을 깍지 끼고 몸을 쭉 폈다.  
“아, 나는 나가봐야겠다.”  
잭이 즉각 반응했다.  
“어딜? 왜?”  
“아침 산책.”  
“....뭐?”  
마스터가 한숨을 내쉬고 고개를 흔든 뒤 아주 친절한 목소리로 설명했다.  
“너희가 아직 미개한 단계라서 그게 뭔지 모르는 거라면, 산책이란 적당한 길을 따라 쭉 걷는 운동이야. 건강과 규칙적인 생활 습관에 도움이 되는 건전한 활동이지. 너도 좀 시도해 보면 어때?”  
“건전은 무슨 개뿔이......”  
잭이 거의 짖어대거나 말거나, 마스터는 손까지 흔들어 보이며 그들에게서 등을 돌려 입구를 향했다. 그리고는 때마침 들어오는 토치우드 일동들을 지나쳐 밖으로 나갔다.  
“저... 대로 나가게 놔둬도 괜찮아요?”  
토쉬가 물었다.  
“아마도.”  
이를 가느라 바빠서 대답할 수 없는 잭 대신 닥터가 답했다.  
“저 개새끼는 분명 내가 싫어만 한다면 착한 일이라도 하려고 들 거야!!”  
잭이 빈 현관에 대고 소리쳤다. 닥터가 묘한 표정으로 그를 올려다보았다.  
“왜요?”  
“아니, 아무것도...... 그냥 좀 마음에 걸리는 것이 있어서.”  
“뭔데요?”  
잭은 흉포한 기세를 죽이지 않고 닥터에게 얼굴을 들이밀었다. 닥터가 움찔 뒤로 물러났다.  
“그게.... 나도 확실하게는 말하기가.... 결과 나왔다!”  
컴퓨터가 핑 하는 소리를 내었다. 닥터가 후다닥 화면으로 고개를 돌렸다.  
“어, 이런.”  
잭이 쳐다보자 닥터가 황급히 몸으로 화면을 가렸다.  
“왜 그러죠? 그 놈이 무슨 짓을 했는데요?”  
“어, 그게, 잭, 그러니까... 토치우드는 예산 많지?”  
잭은 닥터를 들어서 치우다시피 하고 마스터가 토치우드 명의로 해로드 백화점에서 거의 만 파운드에 달하는 물품을 주문한 걸 확인했다.  
“..이번엔 정말로 죽여버릴테다.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 만 파운드는 현재 환율로 천 팔백 내지 구백만원 정도 되는 것 같습니다. 명색 전 수상...은 아니지만 아무튼 마스터인데 좀 더 써야 하는 거 아닐까도 생각했지만 잭이 불쌍해서 저 정도로 봐줬습니다.


	6. Chapter 6

닥터는 회의실에 있는 긴 탁자의 반대쪽 끝에 앉아 내용에는 전혀 신경 안 쓰면서 잭과 마스터의 고함소리를 듣고 있었다.  
별로 둘 다 고함을 지르고 있는 건 아니었다. 주로 큰 소리를 내는 건 잭 쪽이고 마스터는 웃으며 빈정거리는 경우가 많았다. 둘 좀 안 싸우게 할 방법이 없을까. 닥터는 속으로만 한숨을 내쉬었다. 둘이 서로를 죽이고 싶도록 싫어하는 건 당연하다면 당연한 일이지만 둘이 싸워대면 그 피해가 즉각 그에게 미치는 게 문제였다.  
“그럼 타디스 열쇠를 내놓던가.”  
마스터의 말에 닥터는 거의 반 강제로 대화 내용에 주의를 기울일 수밖에 없게 되었다.  
“말도 안 되는 소리.”  
“말이 안 되긴, 적어도 갈아입을 옷 정도는 꺼내와야 할 것 아냐? 그렇게 못 하겠으면 사 내놓기라도 해야지.”  
마스터의 논리에 틀린 건 없었다. 하지만 닥터는 그가 마스터의 열쇠를 회수해 자기 것과 함께 잭에게 맡겨버린 데 대해 마스터가 우회적으로 자기에게 화내고 있다고 생각했다.  
직접 화내는 것 보다 나을지도 모르지만, 아무튼.  
“그렇다고 해서 이렇게 대량으로, 그것도 닥터 것 까지 멋대로....”  
“어이어이, 난 네게도 좋은 일을 해 준 거라고.”  
“어떻게 생각하면 그런 결론이 나오는데?!”  
“너 저 놈이 자기 옷 스스로 고르게 할 생각이었냐? 우주 제일로 패션 감각 없는 놈한테?”  
그 말에 잭이 한 순간 말을 잃었다. 그가 잠시, 아주 잠시 망설이다가 닥터에게 고개를 돌려 위아래로 훑었다. 그의 다음 말은 훨씬 조용하게 나왔다.  
“그래서 닥터 옷은 어떤 걸 주문했는데?”  
“잠깐만 잭?”  
닥터가 끼어들었다. 마스터가 무시하고 말을 계속했다.  
“뭐야, 물품 목록은 안 봤어? 하긴 너도 센스는 저 녀석하고 막상막하인 걸 보면.”  
“그 정도는 아니라고 그 정도는!”  
“봐도 별로 신통한 결과는 안 나왔겠지. 걱정 마라. 적어도 지금 입고 있는 것 보다는 뭐라도 나을 테니까. 대체 저게 뭐야, 스니커를 신으려면 청바지를 입던가.”  
“스키니진 같은 거?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“글쎄다, 저 놈 너무 말라서 다 드러나는 건 도리어 별로지 싶은데.”  
“그건 그렇군. .....그래, 제대로 된 캐주얼 한 벌쯤은 갖추게 하는 것도 좋겠어.”  
“당연한 소릴.”  
마스터도 동의했다.  
“그리고 갈아입힌 다음에 저 코트는 태워버리는 거야.”  
“안 돼!!”  
닥터가 자기 몸을 끌어안다시피 해 코트를 꽉 쥐고 일어나 뒷걸음질 쳤다.  
“안 돼 안 돼 말도 안 돼 코트가 무슨 죄가 있다고 난 이 코트가 좋단 말이야 절대로 안 벗을 줄 알아!”  
“하지만 그 코트, 특히 갈색 재킷이랑 입을 땐 영 아니라고요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“파란색도 후줄근하긴 마찬가지야.”  
마스터가 말을 받았다.  
“이 참에 스타일을 바꿔보자고, 응?”  
닥터가 한 걸음 더 물러났다. 마스터가 슥 자리에서 일어섰다.  
“그러고 보면, 코트 정도는 옷 도착하기 전에도 벗길 수 있지 싶은데......”  
닥터는 얼굴이 하얘져서 코트를 더 꽁꽁 싸맸다. 잭마저 일어서자 그가 회의실을 뛰쳐나왔다.  
“말해두겠는데! 너희 둘 다! 날 벗기려고 들면 절대 가만있지 않을 거야! 우주 반대편으로 도망가서 절대로 안 돌아올 거라고!”  
그렇게 소리치고 닥터는 달아났다. 마스터와 잭은 회의실 문가에 기대서서 그 모습을 지켜보았다.  
“왜 저 놈은 모든 문제를 도망쳐서 해결하려 드나 몰라.”  
마스터가 투덜거렸다.  
“모든 문제를 누굴 죽여서 해결하려 드는 것 보다는 휠썬 낫지?”  
말하고, 잭은 방금 자기가 아주 잠시나마 마스터에게 동조했다는 사실을 깨달았다.

 

“무기, 무기, 이것도 무기, 무기, 밥솥, 무기, 메모리칩, 무기, 무기의 잔해, 손톱깎이, 무기, 무기, TV리모콘, 무기, 무기, 장바구니....”  
닥터는 휙휙 등 뒤로 물건을 던졌다. 곧 무기와 무기 아닌 것으로 분류된 두 더미가 그의 뒤에 쌓였다.  
“내참, 왜 이렇게 무기 투성이인 거야?”  
토치우드의 ‘나중에 시험해 봐도 될 것 같은 외계 물건들’ 서랍 하나를 깨끗이 비우고 닥터가 돌아섰다. 그가 부자연스러울 정도로 활짝 웃으며 손을 마주 비볐다.  
“자, 그럼 저 쪽은 갖다 버리고, 자세히 좀 살펴보도록 할까? 어떤 걸 찾고 싶은 거지? 뭔가 이용할 수 있는 거겠지. 그런데 뭘 이용할 수 있을까? 크로토프로뎀케이터의 각질 제거기 같은 게 인간에게 의미가 있을까? 악어 사육장에서 기생충 제거에 라면 쓸 수 있을 것 같은데, 관심 없어? 없으면 그럼 어디 보자...”  
“닥터.”  
잭이 입을 열었다.  
“유감스럽지만 우리는 무기로 쓸 수 있는 것을 찾고 있는 데요.”  
“그래? 뭐 그래도 소용없어, 저것들은 이미 다 부서지고 고장 나고 전원이 나간 것 들 뿐이어서....”  
“닥터.”  
“너희는 이미 무기가 있잖아.”  
닥터의 표정에서 웃음이 사라졌다.  
“시고락스의 우주선을 날려버릴 만한 무기가.”  
“토치우드1과 함께 사라졌어요.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“아니오, 그런 걸 원하는 건 아니에요. 하지만 이전에 셀이 지구인을 쓸어버리려고 했던 때를 생각해보면 그 방어막을 뚫을 수 있을 정도의 화력은 있으면 좋겠는데요.”  
“이미 물리쳤잖아. 그들은 한 번 실패한 행성에는 다시 안 와.”  
“다른 비슷한 놈들이 올지도 모르잖아요.”  
“잭.”  
닥터가 고개를 흔들었다.  
“토치우드의 대 외계 물품 정책을 방해하지 않겠다고 약속했지. 하지만 그걸 도울 수는 없어, 특히 무기 관련해선.”  
닥터와 잭이 잠시 서로를 노려보았다.  
“그럼 내가 할까.”  
잭과 닥터가 동시에 고개를 돌렸다. 책상에 걸터앉아 다리를 흔들고 있던 마스터가 한 말이었다.  
“왜, 인간들 하는 일에 협조해주자고 한 건 너잖아, ‘닥터’. 내가 너와 똑같은 방식으로 행동해야 한다고 고집하는 건 아니겠지?”  
“그거야... 아니지만.”  
“그럼 내가 인간들이 해달라는 대로 해 주는데 불만은 없지?”  
마스터가 책상에서 뛰어내려 닥터 앞에 가 섰다. 그가 다정한 손길로 닥터의 얼굴을 가볍게 두드렸다.  
“좀 더 기뻐하라고, 너의 저 소중한 ‘친구’와 사이좋게 지내려고 노력하고 있잖아? 내가, 이 마스터가 말이야. 기쁘지 않아?”  
“기뻐.”  
누가 듣기에도 하나도 기쁘지 않는 목소리로 닥터가 말했다. 마스터가 싱긋 웃었다.  
“좋아, 그럼 일에 착수해 볼까. 이름하고 기능, 작동 원리 정도 간단하게 쓰면 되겠지? 뭐 좋아, 분해하려 들다 지구가 날아갈 것 같으면 주의사항도 써놓지 뭐. 어때, 기형체? 그만 하면 좋지?”  
그가 돌아서서 얀토의 손에서 클립보드를 빼앗아들었다.  
“저....”  
“음? 걱정 마, 난 지구상에서 충분히 오래 살았고 인간의 하등한 언어 같은 건 문제없이 너희도 알아볼 수 있게 쓸 수 있으니까.”  
“그게 아니라, 왜 잭을 기형체라고 부르는 겁니까?”  
얀토가 물었다. 마스터가 그를 쳐다보다 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“그야 저 녀석이 ‘잘못된 것’이니까.”  
그가 왜 너희는 이걸 모르냐는 표정으로 인간 일동을 둘러보았다.  
“시공간의 고착점이라고. 다른 무엇들과는 달리 움직이지 않는데 그런데도 다른 것들과 어울려 존재한다니 보고 있는 것만으로 기분이 나빠질 정도라고. 저건 살아있는 게 아니야. 그냥 있는 거지. 돌덩어리처럼. 아니 돌덩어리보다 더 나빠. 돌에도 세월은 흐르니까. 존재해서는 안 되는 불가능성이고 만약 타임로드들이 사라지지 않았다면....”  
“코세이.”  
“내가 틀린 말 했어?”  
마스터가 고개를 돌려 닥터를 노려보았다. 닥터는 마지못해 고개를 저었다.  
“아니.”  
“네가 저걸 그냥 뒀다는 게 놀랍다.”  
“잭은 현실에 위협이 되지 않아.”  
닥터가 고개를 숙인 채 말했다.  
“네가 그렇게 생각하고 싶은 것뿐이겠지.”  
그렇게만 말하고 마스터는 닥터가 아까 던져놓은 무기 더미에서 하나를 집어 들어 이리저리 살펴보더니 휙 뒤로 던지곤 클립보드에 빠르게 써내려가기 시작했다. 얀토가 잠시 당황하다 그걸 주워다 포스트잇에 1이라고 써 서 붙이고 탁자 위에 놓았다. 마스터가 두 개 째 ‘무기’를 집어 들었다.  
“저, 우리가 다 지켜보고 있을 필요는 없겠죠?”  
그웬이 잭과 오웬에게 눈짓하며 말했다.  
“그래. 꺼져주면 고맙겠다.”  
마스터가 클립보드에 쓰는 속도를 늦추지 않으며 말했다. 얀토를 제외하고 사람들이 서로 눈치 보며 일어났다. 닥터도 나가려 하자 마스터가 고개를 들었다.  
“너는 여기 있어야지.”  
“왜?”  
“왜라니, 내가 엉뚱하게 써 놓으면 어쩌려고.”  
“나는 널 믿어.”  
닥터가 괴로운 표정으로 말했다.  
“널 두고는 믿을 수 있겠지. 하지만 저들이라면?”  
닥터는 한참 마스터를 바라보다 얀토에게 가서 포스트잇 뭉치를 받아들었다.  
“내가 할게.”  
얀토는 잭을 보았다. 잭이 보일락 말락 고개를 끄덕이자 얀토도 닥터에게 일을 맡기고 창고를 나왔다.

 

“할 얘기가 있어요.”  
창고에서 어느 정도 떨어지자 마자 그웬이 잭을 붙들어 세웠다.  
“저 둘에 대한 거?”  
“당연히요.”  
“좋아. 그럼 회의실로 가자고.”  
잭이 앞장서 계단을 올라갔다. 그리고 모두들 들어오고 나자 문을 닫았다.  
“저걸 그냥 둬요?”  
문이 닫히자마자 그웬이 말했다.  
“방금 그거.... 절대 하지 않을 것 같은 일에 억지로 동의하게 시키는 거요, 그런 거 마치 정신적 강간 같다고요! 그런데 당신은 그걸 말리지는 못할망정 그 사람이랑 같이 닥터 옷을 벗길 궁리를 해요?”  
잭의 얼굴에서 핏기가 빠져나갔다.  
“그건 실수였어.”  
“참 대단한 실수네요, 바로 어제까지만 해도 서로 죽이려고 했던 상대와 편 먹다니. 난 정말로 닥터가 우주 끝까지 도망갔대도 놀라지 않았을 거에요.”  
“그웬.........”  
“저,..... 마스터란 작자 좀 어떻게든 해야 해요.”  
그웬이 계속 주장했다.  
“닥터가 뭐라고 하든 저 사람 우리 뿐 아니라 닥터 자신에게도 위험하다고요. 그, 너무 쉽게 손이 나가는 것도 그렇고! 여기 처음 왔을 때, 닥터가 당신에게 키스 당했다고 그를 때렸죠, 당신이 아니라? 대체 둘 뭐라는 관계에요? 왜 닥터는 가만히 있는 거냐고요, 그 사람 강하다면서요?”  
“강하지.”  
잭이 의자에 주저앉아 양 손으로 얼굴을 쓸었다.  
“그의 이름만으로 군대가 도망갈 정도로. 위기가 닥치면 온 우주를 맨손으로 구해낼 수 있을 정도로.”  
“그런데 왜 자기 몸 하나는 보호 안 해요?”  
“나도 알고 싶어!”  
잭이 탁자를 쾅 내리쳤다.  
“어째서 저 자를 끝까지 용서해주는지, 어째서 자기의 고통은 그렇게 모른 척 하는지, 나도 정말 알고 싶다고!”  
잭이 탁자에 고개를 묻고 머리카락을 움켜쥐었다.  
“마지막 동족이라서? 인간은 아무리 좋아해도 결국 동족만 못한 걸까? 결국은 떠나기 때문에? 죽어버려서? 유일하게 죽지 않는 게 하나 있긴 한데 그들 눈에 가증스러운 것이어서?”  
잭이 고개를 들었다.  
“나도 저 둘을 그대로 두고 싶지 않아. 저자를 죽여서라도 닥터에게서 떼어놓고 싶다고. 하지만, 하지만 닥터가 그걸 허용하지 않아. 온 우주에 둘 밖에 안 남은 타임로드이니까. 닥터는 그가 죄가 없기 때문이라고 변명하지만, 아니. 저게 이 세계의 마스터였대도, 사람들을 죽이고 고문하고 노예로 삼은 바로 그 자였다고 해도 그를 감싸 안았을 거야. 감싸 안았어. 그 말고는 다른 누구도 없으니까. 이미 감정적으로 사로잡혀 있으니까.”  
“그거 꼭.... 가정폭력 사례 같잖아요.”  
그웬이 말했다.  
“그럼 닥터는 계속해서 저자를 감쌀 건가요?”  
“그럴 지도 모르지.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“그래서 그웬, 배우자를 감싸는 가정폭력 피해자를 설득할 방법이 있어? 그들에게, 더 이상 자기를 학대하는 건 그만 두라고, 그 개새끼를 감옥에 보내버리라고 설득할 방법 같은 거 있냐고. 경찰들은 혹시 그런 거 찾아냈어?”  
잭이 그웬을 올려다보았다. 그웬은 고개를 저을 수밖에 없었다.  
“그럴 줄 알았어.”  
잭이 한숨을 내쉬며 탁자로 시선을 떨어뜨렸다.  
“잭.”  
오웬이 말했다.  
“저 종족이 저들뿐이라면..... 어디 호소할 만한 법정이나 공권력 같은 것도 없는 거예요? 전혀?”  
“내가 아는 한, 이제 타임로드의 법을 알거나 집행하는 건 닥터 혼자뿐이야.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“아니, 우리는 닥터에게 그를 제거하라고 요구할 수 없어. 무슨 말을 해도 소용이 없을 거야. 그나마 유일한 방법은......”  
잭이 한참이나 망설이다 내뱉었다.  
“저자가 인류와, 더 나아가 우주 전체에 위협이 된다고 증명하는 수밖에 없어.”


	7. Chapter 7

이후로 사람들이 두 타임로드를 대하는 태도가 조금 달라졌다. 마스터를 자극하면 닥터에게 더 과격하게 행동할지 모른다는 그웬의 의견에 따라 대놓고 적대적인 행동을 취하지는 않았지만 모두들 적어도 그 둘만 한 곳에 있게 하지 않으려고 애썼다. 덧붙여 그웬은 닥터가 너무 말랐으며, 따라서 더 먹어야 한다고 결정했고 얀토까지 동원해서 닥터를 살찌우려고 노력하기 시작했다.  
그리고 물론 타임로드들도 장님은 아니기 때문에 인간들이 뭘 하는지 알고 있었다. 마스터는 인간들을 외면했지만 닥터는 그렇게는 할 수 없었다.  
다음 날 오랜만에 위블 경보가 울려 잭과 그웬, 오웬이 나가 위블을 쫓고 토쉬와 얀토, 닥터만이 본부에 남게 되었다. 이론상으로는 마스터도 본부에 있지만 그는 단순한 해충 구제 같은 덴 끼기 싫다며 자기 방에 들어가 버렸으므로 모니터에 붙어있는 건 토쉬와 닥터 뿐이었다.  
“우리가 주로 하는 일은 사실 이런 거예요. 큰일이 안 일어나는 게 좋은 거긴 하지만 조금 따분할 때도 있죠.”  
토쉬가 닥터에게 설명했다. 닥터는 위블을 추적하는 장치를 살펴보고 있었다.  
“세계 멸망 같은 거 너무 자주 겪으면 질려. 피곤하기도 하고.”  
“예.......”  
세계 멸망을 ‘너무 자주’ 겪는다는 건 대체 어떤 삶일까 토쉬가 아득해하는 동안 닥터는 아까 얀토가 가져다 놓은 과자를 한 개 집어 먹었다.  
“뭣보다 사람이든 상황이든 딱 봐서 위험한지 아닌지 알아내는 것도 몹시 힘든 일이야. 위기를 해결하기보다는 가려내기가 훨씬 어려운 경우가 많아서..... 보이는 게 그대로 사실은 아니니까.”  
토쉬가 화면에서 시선을 떼어 닥터를 마주보았다.  
“무슨 말씀이시죠?”  
“너희들은 오해하고 있어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“나와 코세이. 아, 내가 이렇게 말해도 설득력 없을 거란 건 알아. 너희들 보기엔 내가 그를 마지막 남은 동족이라고 해서 무조건 참아주고 있는 것 같겠지. 걷어차인 강아지나 뭐 그런 것처럼 가엾어 보일지도 모르고 심지어는 때리는 남편을 감싸는 어리석은 아내나 뭐 그런 비슷한 피해자로 보일지도 몰라. 하지만 사실은 그렇지 않아. 우리 둘 중 누군가 피해자라면 그건 내가 아니야.”  
“그럼 어떤 게 사실인데요?”  
토쉬가 물었다.  
“아무도 안 보고 둘만 있을 때는 당신이 저... 마스터를 때리기라도 하나요?”  
닥터가 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“누가 누굴 때리거나 괴롭히는 건 중요한 문제가 아니야. 핵심은, 이 관계의 주도권은 전적으로 내가 쥐고 있고, 코세이가 그 점을 진절머리 나게 혐오한다는 걸 알면서도 내가 그를 놔 줄 생각을 안 한다는 거지.”  
“그렇다 해도... 저 사람은 전혀 놓여나고 싶어 하는 것처럼 보이지 않던데요.”  
“바로 그거야.”  
닥터가 일어섰다.  
“내가 그에게서 벗어나지 못하는 게 아니야, 그가 내게서 벗어나지 못하는 거지. 사실은 죽기보다 싫을 텐데도. 그러니 제발 너희들까지 그를 괴롭히지는 말아줘. 그는 이미 충분히 고통에 시달리고 있으니까.”

 

그리고 택배가 도착했다.  
관광 센터로 올라간 얀토는 지하로 통신을 넣었다.  
“누구 손 비는 사람 있으면 좀 도와주지 않을래요? 혼자서는 도저히 가지고 내려갈 수 없겠는데요.”  
서랍장이라든지 거울, 안락의자나 옷걸이 등 가구는 별 문제 없이 양쪽 방에 하나씩 놓으면 되었다. 가구 배치나 선반을 설치하기 위해 못을 박는 등의 문제가 남아있긴 하지만 마스터도 잭도 닥터도 당장은 거기에 신경 쓰지 않았다.  
가구를 빼고 남은 상자들. 커다란 상자 더미에는 각각 [존 스미스]와 [해롤드 색슨]이라고 적혀 있었다.  
“절대 본명일 리 없는 무성의 가명의 결정판이구만.”  
오웬이 한 마디 했다.  
“난 저 이름 50년 쯤 썼어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“이름은 괜찮잖아, 전 수상이어서 그렇지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“아무튼.”  
잭이 끼어들었다.  
“입어봐야죠?”  
잭의 목소리에 숨길 수 없는 기대감이 흘러넘쳤다. 닥터는 잭을 째려보았다.  
“이 옷이 어디가 어때서 그렇게 바꿔 입히려는 건데.”  
“꼭 어떻다는 건 아니지만 좀 새로운 걸 입어보는 것도 좋잖아요. 늘 똑같은 옷 질리지 않아요?”  
“남말하긴.”  
그웬이 비웃었다. 옆에서 토쉬도 웃었다.  
“아 어쨌거나 입어보라니까. 스스로 하지 않겠다면...”  
마스터가 위협하자 닥터가 상자를 들고 방으로 달려갔다. 잭과 마스터도 다른 [존 스미스] 꾸러미를 들고 쫒아갔다.  
“잠깐만, 두 사람은 왜 안 나오는 거에요!!”  
잠시 기다려도 둘이 나올 기미를 안 보이자 그웬이 방문을 벌컥 열어젖혔다. 닥터는 막 재킷을 벗고 있었고 마스터는 의자에 앉아 있으며 잭은 상자에서 옷을 꺼내들고 있었다. 세 남자가 그웬에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“왜?”  
그웬이 눈을 굴렸다.  
“얀토, 좀 도와줘.”  
그리고 그웬은 성큼성큼 안에 들어가서는 과감하게 잭의 뒷덜미를 낚아채 끌고 나왔다. 얀토도 마스터를 똑같이 끌고 나왔다.  
“잠깐만, 제대로 어울리게 입는지 확인해야 할 것 아냐!”  
잭이 항의했다.  
“그런 건 입은 뒤 나와 보라고 하면 되잖아요, 이 변태들! 벗는 걸 지켜보고 있지 말라고!”  
“걱정 말고 천천히 골라요.”  
토쉬가 닥터에게 웃어주고 문을 꼭 닫았다. 그웬이 잭과 마스터를 말썽부리다 잡힌 초등학생을 보는 것 같은 시선으로 감시했다. 오웬은 관심 없는 척 하면서 구경했다.  
5분이나 지났을까, 갑자기 닥터가 문을 쾅 열고 방에서 뛰어나왔다.  
“코세이! 잭!”  
호명된 두 사람이 벌떡 일어났다가 닥터가 평소 차림에 재킷만 벗은 아까와 전혀 달라지지 않은 모습인 걸 보고 실망했다.  
“닥터, 마음에 드는 게 없어도 적어도....”  
“이게 대체 뭐지!”  
닥터가 양 손에 옷 한 벌씩을 들어보였다. 그의 태도에 토치우드 사람들은 저 변태들이 이상한 속옷이나 뭐 그런 비슷한 거라도 주문했나 생각했다.  
그런 건 아니었다. 닥터는 한 손에는 검은 가죽 재킷을, 다른 손에는 크림색 크리켓 재킷을 들고 있었다.  
“너 그 때 귀여웠다고 생각하는데.”  
마스터가 뻔뻔스러운 태도로 말했다.  
“옷 주문한 건 저 놈인데요, 닥터. 왜 절 그렇게 보시나요.”  
닥터가 잭을 노려보았다.  
“네가 추가주문 한 거잖아. 잭, 코세이는 내 아홉 번째 모습은 본 적이 없어.”  
“아, 이런.”  
잭이 미안한 듯 웃었으나 닥터는 눈에서 힘을 빼지 않았다.  
“아홉 번째는 어땠는데?”  
마스터가 물었다. 닥터는 그도 째려보았다.  
“이보다 키가 쬐끔 더 크고, 좀 더 나이 들어 보이고, 이마 넓고, 귀 크고, 별로 잘 생기지는 않았어.”  
“왜요, 그 때 얼마나 멋졌는데!”  
“그거 지금은 안 멋지다는 것 같다?”  
닥터가 노려보자 잭이 조금 움츠러들었다.  
“솔직히 예전에 더 멋있던 때가 많았지 뭐.”  
마스터가 심드렁하게 대꾸했다.  
“좋아! 이렇게 너희 둘 다.”  
닥터가 손에 든 옷 두 벌을 바닥에 내팽개쳤다.  
“지금 내 모습이 그리 지독히도 마음에 안 든다면.”  
“그렇게 까진 말 안 했어요.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“바보 같은 짓 하지 마. 다음이라고 꼭 나아진다는 보장 없어.”  
마스터도 말렸다.  
“누가 니들 때문에 재생성이라도 해줄 줄 알아! 이렇게 된 거 완전히 내 멋대로 입어버리겠어!”  
“지금까지는 안 그랬던 것처럼 말하지 마.”  
닥터는 마스터의 말은 들은 체도 하지 않고 방으로 도로 들어가 버렸다.

그리고 닥터는 검은 구두에 파자마 바지를 입고 줄무늬 셔츠에 턱시도 상의를 걸친 뒤 나비넥타이를 매고 선글라스를 쓰고 나타났다. 결국 잭과 마스터가 무릎 꿇고 싹싹 빈 뒤에야 닥터는 자비를 베풀어 원래 차림으로 돌아와주었다.

 

닥터가 오고도 일주일이 지나도록 아무런 세상 멸망의 조짐도 보이지 않아 솔직히 잭은 조금 초조해져가고 있었다. 그리고 거의 모든 조직에서 그러하듯이 보스의 초조함은 직원들을 돌아버리게 만들었다. 새로 온 외계인들을 돌보느라 정신없는 그웬은 그보다 낫지만 다른 사람들은 세계 멸망 노이로제를 어느 때 보다 강하게 느끼고 있었다. 특히 토쉬는 잭이 오늘 지나기 전에 또 한 번만 전 지구 규모로 이상 기후나 이상 범죄나 이상 병증이나 기타 뭐든 이상 현상이 일어나지는 않았는지 확인해보라고 지시하면 이번에야말로 잭의 목을 물어뜯어버릴 태세가 되어있었다.  
그래서, 모여앉아 점심을 먹다 말고 잭의 전화가 울렸는데 전화 건 사람을 확인한 잭이 근심스럽게 미간을 찌푸렸을 때 토치우드 일동은 놀라거나 걱정하기 보다는 차라리 안도했다.  
잭이 모두 조용히 하라고 신호한 뒤 전화를 받았다.  
“안녕, 마사.”  
닥터의 표정이 굳었다.  
-잭? 지금 닥터에게 연락할 수 있어요?  
다급한 목소리가 수화기에서 흘러나왔다. 잭은 당황해서 송화구를 막았다.  
“닥터.”  
-내 전화로는 아무리 연락을 해도 받질 않아요, 우주 어디에 있든지 통화가 가능했는데.  
마사가 계속 말했다. 닥터가 이마를 짚었다.  
“그 전화 타디스 안에 있어.”  
“맙소사. 통화 할 거죠?”  
잭이 닥터에게 전화를 건네려 했다. 닥터가 손을 들어 막았다.  
“코세이, 방에 들어가 있어. 그리고 내가 나와도 된다고 할 때 까지 나오지 마.”  
닥터가 낮은 목소리로 말했다.  
“왜?”  
“널 정말로 보고 싶어 하지 않을 사람과 만나야 해.”  
마스터가 닥터를 노려보았다. 그러나 닥터는 그가 아니라 잭의 전화를 주시했다.  
“어서. 지난번 나오지 말랄 때 나와서 어떻게 되었는지 기억해.”  
마스터는 험악한 표정으로 주먹을 움켜쥐었지만 자리에서 일어나 방으로 가 버렸다. 잭이 전화에서 손을 떼었다.  
“마사, 어, 그게 닥터는 여기에 있어.”  
-뭐요!!  
잭이 전화에서 귀를 떼었다. 닥터가 전화를 낚아챘다.  
“안녕, 마사. 잘 있었어? 무슨 일이야?”  
-우주 어디에서나 터지는 전화를 갖고도 고작 지구에 있으면서 전화를 안 받았단 거예요?! 대체 뭐 하는 짓이에요, 이 쪽은 위급상황인데!!  
스피커폰으로 돌릴 필요도 없이 모두에게 들리는 음량으로 마사가 소리쳤다.  
“위급상황?”  
잭이 반가워하다 그웬에게 발을 밟혔다.  
“어, 그럼 어차피 UNIT에 있을 것 같은데 토치우드 3과 화상 통화로 연결하라고 하면 어때요?”  
“마사, 잭이 그냥 UNIT와 토치우드를 연결하자는데.”  
-그럴게요. 잠깐만요.  
곧 대형 모니터가 켜지고 마사와 나이 지긋한 군인 한 사람의 모습이 나타났다.  
“안녕, 마사. 옆에는 누구야?”  
닥터가 손을 흔들었다. 마사가 답하기 전에 군인이 경례했다.  
“UNIT 뉴욕 지부의 산체스 중장입니다. 뵙게 되어 영광입니다, 닥터.”  
“아, 이런. 경례하지 말아요, 그런 거 안 좋아하니까. 그래서 문제가 뭐죠?”  
“맨해튼에 외계인이 나타나 사람들을 닥치는 대로 잡아가고 있습니다. 교전을 시도했지만 그들에게는 우리 무기가 소용이 없는 것 같습니다.”  
“무조건? 뭔가... 말을 하거나 사람을 고르거나 하는 기색도 없이?”  
“뭔가 방송 같은 걸 하긴 해요.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“들려드릴게요.”  
곧 스피커에서 높고 웅웅거리는 소리가 흘러나왔다. 잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“왜죠? 타디스가 여기에 있으니 번역이 되어야 하는 것 아닌가요?”  
닥터가 눈을 문질렀다.  
“빼졌나봐. 조용히. 좀 들어보자.”  
잭이 조용해졌다. 닥터가 들으며 인상을 찌푸렸다.  
“이게 전부야? 뭔가.... 이상한데? 마사, 이거 음원을 가공했어?”  
“사람들 비명소리와 자동차 경적 같은 건 지웠는데... 잠시만요.”  
마사가 화면 밖으로 고개를 돌렸고 곧 비명 소리와 경적 소리가 섞인 몹시 시끄러운 소리가 터져나왔다.  
“참고로 생기긴 이렇게 생겼어요.”  
화면이 전환되어 공원 나무 위를 겅중겅중 걸어 다니는 약 7 미터는 되어 보이는 금속성 세 다리 외계인 - 외계 물체? - 가 나타났다. 거기서 긴 끈 같은 게 나와 도망가는 사람을 감아 올렸다.  
“......우주 전쟁?”  
얀토가 중얼거렸다.  
“저들은 슬로프미타로스잖아. 평화로운 종족인데.”  
“.......평화?”  
토쉬가 얼굴을 찌푸렸다.  
“평화롭게 식량을 채취하러 온 것일 뿐인지도 모르지.”  
“오웬 입 다물어. 딴 사람도 모두.”  
잭이 경고했다.  
“중장, 저들 쪽으로 방송할 수 있는 스피커가 있나요?”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“곧 조치하겠습니다.”  
“준비되면 그 파일 1분 15초에서 24초 분량을 그들에게 틀어요. 반복해서. 그리고 내게 해결책이 있으니까 아직 공격하고 있으면 멈춰요. 당장.”  
“하지만 시민들이....”  
“그 시민들이 유탄에 맞을까봐 하는 소리니까.”  
산체스 중장은 뭔가 항의하고 싶은 표정을 했지만 곧 공격 중단 명령을 내렸다.  
그리고 닥터는 계단을 달려 내려가 타디스에게 갔다.  
“우리가 지금 이렇게 되서 정말 미안한데, 제발 잠시만이라도 화를 풀어주지 않겠어? 지금 몹시 중요한 일을 앞두고 있는데 슬로프미타라는 내 성대로는 발음하기 무리고 사람들에게 계속 번역해 줄 수 있을 만큼 한가한 상황도 아니라서 그래. 부탁해 제발, 응?”  
닥터가 다정하게 나무문을 쓰다듬는 걸 사람들은 뜨악해서 바라보았다. 그리고 곧 화면이 흔들리더니 웬 우주선 내부 같은 모습으로 바뀌었다. 세 가닥 촉수가 달린 버섯같이 생긴 게 아마도 이들을 바라보았다. 유리를 긁는 것 같은 목소리가 말했다.  
-누가 우리를 보자고 했나.  
“어, 그거 나야 나. 잠깐만.”  
닥터가 계단을 뛰어 올라가 화면 앞에 나섰다.  
“안녕하신가, 슬로프미타로스, 맞지? 5레벨 행성에 공권력을 파견하는 건 불법인 거 알 텐데? 왜 그림자 협약을 따르지 않는 거지?”  
-그림자 협약 따위 허수아비에 불과한 자들에게 우리 일을 맡길 수는 없다 ----가 쥐새끼라고는 해도 우리 쥐새끼이다. 우리 손으로 체포할 것이다. 네가 누구든 상관할 바가 아니다.  
“지독한 목소리네.”  
그웬이 귀를 막았다.  
“음. 하지만 여기는 지구고 내가 상관할 바가 맞거든. 아, 참고로 나는 닥터라고 해.”  
-뭐라고!!  
유리창을 긁다못해 깨뜨리는 것 같은 소리가 울렸다. 사람들은 잭마저도 오만상을 찌푸리며 귀를 막았다.  
“무슨 일이에요, 닥터!”  
옆의 작은 화면에 마사가 나타났다.  
“적이에요? 공격해야 하나요?”  
-우리는 닥터의 적이 아니다!  
또다시 듣기 괴로운 소리가 귀청을 때렸다. 그러나 적어도 이 말의 내용은 듣기 괴롭지 않았다.  
“적이 아니라고?”  
잭이 되물었다. 그러나 슬로프미타로스의 주의는 온통 닥터에게만 쏠려있었다.  
-그대가 정말로 그 닥터인가? 다가오는 폭풍, 세계의 파괴자, 약탈자라 불리는 달렉과 손타란과 사이버맨의 적?  
“아, 왜 나쁜 말만 쉽게 퍼지는 걸까.”  
닥터가 머리카락을 쓸어 넘겼다.  
“우드의 친구라던가 메살린의 중재자라던가, 지구의 수호자 같은 별명도 있을 수 있을 텐데.”  
-그대가 지구를 수호하는가!  
“음, 그래. 요새 한 이삼백년 정도 쭉 그랬는데, 소식이 늦네?”  
-우리는 지구를 침공할 의도가 없다!  
낙지 버섯의 태도를 인간이 읽기란 어려웠지만 이 어조가 공포라는 건 사람들도 알 수 있었다.  
-그저 우리의 범죄자를 찾아 떠나기만 하면 된다. 우리는 평화로운 종족이다. 보라, 사람도 해치지 않았다.  
“해치지 않았어?”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어났다. 낙지버섯이 움찔 뒤로 물러났다.  
-그렇다. 그저 확인을 하고 확인하지 않은 개체와 섞이지 않도록 따로 둔 것 뿐이다.  
“그건... 무척 고무적인 사실이군. 좋아. 훌륭해. .......정말로 모두 무사해?”  
그 자가 다른 통신 채널을 열고 자기들끼리 뭐라 잠시 얘기했다.  
-아무도 죽지는 않았지만 인간 중 일부가 자해를 하고 있다는 보고가 있다. 당장 가서 못하게 하겠다.  
“아니 아니 아니 아니, 잠깐 너희들이 직접 가지 말고 거기에 스피커든 스크린이든 대주고 이쪽에서, 아니 나 말고 저기 너희들하고 더 가까운데.”  
닥터가 마사 쪽을 가리켰다.  
“거기를 연결해줘. 인간은 인간이 진정시키게 하자고. 마사?”  
“맡겨둬요, 닥터.”  
“그리고 사람들이 요구하면 의료진을 진입시키고. 모두 완전히 안전해야 해. 내 말 알겠어?”  
-이해했다, 닥터.  
“좋아. 그럼 일 얘기를 하자고. 사람들을 안 다치게 잡아서 조사한 건 참 잘 했는데, 거기 인구가 몇인지 알아? 무려... 몇이지?”  
“830만 명 정도 됩니다.”  
산체스 중장이 답했다.  
“고마워요. 그 지역 인구만 830만 명이나 된다고. 그걸 하나하나 잡아서 조사할 거야? 인력이랑 시간은 충분해?”  
-우리가....... 생각이 짧았다.  
“응. 그렇지. 그래서 제안하는데, 너희들이 찾는다는 그 범죄자, ----의 인상착의를 인간들에게 알리고 그들에게 찾으라고 하는 게 어때? 봐서 이미 알겠지만 뉴욕은 몹시 복잡한 도시라고. 거기 살고 잘 아는 사람들이 찾게 하는 게 훨씬 간단하고 효율적일 거야. 안 그래?”  
-고작 인간들이 ----를 찾을 수 있을 리가 없다.  
“좋아. 그럼 내가 찾지. 어때?”  
버섯은 고민했다.  
-...합리적인 의견이라 들린다.  
닥터가 손뼉을 짝 마주쳤다.  
“좋아. 그럼 우리 합의 본 거지? 이제 너희는 궤도상에 가서 기다리고, 내가 ----를 잡아다 넘겨주고, 너희는 떠나고.”  
-우리는 오래 기다릴 수 없다!  
“어. 나도 오래 기다리게 하고 싶지 않아. 시간을.... 24시? 어때요, 산체스 중장. 그 정도면 뉴욕 수색할 만 할까요?”  
“닥터?”  
“예?”  
“제 생각에는 그럴 필요 없을 것 같습니다.”  
산체스 중장의 말에 닥터가 긴장했다.  
“무슨 뜻이죠, 그럴 필요가 없다니?”  
“말 그대로의 뜻입니다. 방금 뉴욕 외곽의 어느 농가에서 폭발음이 들리고 지진이 일어났다는 신고가 들어와 추적중입니다만 레이더 신호로 보면 아무래도 누군가 지구를 탈출하려는 것 같습니다.”  
중장의 말은 버섯에게도 잘 들린 것 같았다.  
-쥐새끼가 도망간다! 모두는 모함으로 돌아오라! 추격해야 한다! 추격해야 한다!  
“사람은 전부 풀어주고 가.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
-격리시설째 놔두겠다. 우린 바쁘다. 사람들이 하게 하라.  
“음, 그것도 괜찮겠네. 패닉도 적을 거고.”  
-우리는 간다. 우리에게 화내지 않길 바란다. 적이 아니다.  
“그래. 우리는 적이 아니야.”  
닥터가 환하게 웃었다.  
“잘가, 그리고 범죄자는 꼭 잡길 바라.”  
-그럴 것이다!  
그리고 그들과의 교신이 끊겼다.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1시즌 닥터 춤추다를 기억해 주시기 바랍니다.

닥터가 다시 전화를 들었다.  
“마사?”  
“그 수용소... 같은 데 와 있어요. 외계인은 사라졌고요.”  
“응. 찾던 범죄자가 딴 데로 도망가서 쫒아간대. 운이 좋았지.”  
“제 생각엔 운이 아닌 것 같습니다.”  
산체스 중장이 말했다.  
“아무래도 그 도망자가 우리 통신을 들은 모양입니다. 우주선과 접속할 때와 같이 해 또 다른 비공식 접근의 흔적이 있습니다.”  
“통신 보안 좀 강화해야겠네요, 뭐 이렇게 상대가 누군지 알 수도 없을 때에는 암호화도 못하니 어차피 소용없긴 하겠지만.”  
“이 경우에는 차라리 잘 되었다고 할 수 있지요.”  
산체스 중장이 이마의 땀을 닦았다.  
“뉴욕을 24시간 안에 수색이라고요? 닥터, 당신이 아무리 뛰어난 능력과 기술을 갖추고 있어도 그건 어려울 겁니다.”  
닥터는 활짝 웃었다.  
“뭐, 아무튼 운이 좋았네요.”  
“잠깐만, 산체스 장군님. 인명 피해는 없습니까? 한 명도?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“UNIT내에는 없네만..... 닥터 존스?”  
“잡혀있던 사람들은 모두 무사합니다. 탈출을 시도하다 담장에서 떨어지거나 해서 다친 사람들이 있긴 하지만 회복하지 못할 부상은 없습니다.”  
잭이 히죽 웃었다.  
“그런 경우라면. 우리 아름다우신 마사 존스, 내 부탁 한 가지만 들어주지 않을래요?”  
잭이 과도하게 부드러운 목소리로 요청했다. 화면에 비치지 않는데도 마사가 눈 굴리는 소리가 카디프까지 들리는 것 같았다.  
“데이트 신청이 아니라면요.”  
“냉정하기도 해라. 그런 건 아니고, 그저 오늘을 ‘아무도 죽지 않은 날' 이라고 선언해주면 돼.”  
“아무도 안 죽다뇨, 분명 지구상에선 자연적으로...”  
“닥터를 위해서.”  
“.....아.”  
“그게 무슨 소리지?”  
중장은 어리둥절했다. 닥터는 잭에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“잭.”  
“닥터.”  
마사가 말했다.  
“오늘 슬로프미타로스들이 지구에 불법적으로 침입해 사람들을 위협했으나 닥터의 개입으로 인해 평화롭게 해결되고 사람들은 우리도 상대도 모두 다 무사합니다.”  
닥터는 잠시 멍한 표정으로 앉아있었다.  
“고마워.”  
그가 한참 만에 입을 열었다.  
“정말 고마워, 모두.”  
“그럼 저는 할 일이 많아서 이만 끊을게요. 잭, 닥터 잘 챙겨요.”  
“말하지 않아도 그럴 거랍니다.”  
잭은 마사에게 전화 너머로 키스를 날렸다.  
“저도 더 이상 닥터를 귀찮게 할 필요는 없어 보이는군요. 안녕히 계십시오, 모두들.”  
산체스 중장도 작별을 구했다.  
“문제 생기면 언제든지 연락해요.”  
닥터가 손을 흔들었다.  
통신이 끊어지고 나자 토치우드에는 잠시 적막이 감돌았다.  
“모두가 살았어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“처음부터 그리 큰 위험에 노출되어 있던 건 아니기도 했지만...”  
“어이 그런 식으로 깎아내리면 안 되죠, 기쁜 일엔 그냥 기뻐하라고요.”  
잭이 말했다. 닥터가 벌떡 일어나 그를 확 끌어안았다.  
“정말 기뻐.”  
잠시 후 그가 덧붙였다.  
“고마워, 잭.”  
“고마운 건 우리죠. 위기를 해결한 건 당신이고, 저는 그저 사실을 지적했을 뿐이에요.”  
“그거 말고, 기억해 준 게.”  
“닥터랑 만난 날을 기억할 수 없는 사람도 있나요.”  
닥터가 조금 몸을 떼었다.  
“그런데 마사는 어떻게 알지?”  
“닥터와 다니던 사람들끼리 만나면 서로 어쩌다 이렇게 인생이 꼬이기 시작했나부터 말하는 게 당연하잖아요.”  
그 말에 닥터의 표정에서 웃음이 걷혔으므로 잭은 자기가 말을 실수했음을 깨달았다.  
“농담이에요, 인생이 꼬였다는 건. 그냥 재미있으라는 표현이었고 실제로 꼬였다고 생각하는 거 아니라고요. 닥터와 만났던 사람들은 그 누구도 그걸 후회하지 않아요. 저는 더 말할 것도 없고.”  
그가 닥터의 양 팔을 꽉 잡고 눈을 마주했다.  
“당신은 날 살렸잖아요. 그 날 기억하죠? 모두가 살았고, 당신은 너무나 기쁜 나머지 나 까지 죽게 놔두지 않고 모두를 살려서 그 날의 대미를 장식했던.”  
“그런 게 아니야.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그 때 내가 너에게 좀 퉁명스럽게 굴긴 했어도 널 데리러 간 건 단지 기분을 망치고 싶지 않다거나 그런 이유는 아니었어. 잭, 네가 그 때 폭탄을 안고 날아가지 않았다면 거기 사람들은 구해낸 보람도 없이 모두 죽었을 거야. 넌 사람들을 위해 네가 위험해질 걸 알면서도 나섰고, 구해질 자격이 있었어.”  
닥터가 잠깐 생각했다.  
“물론 내가 구해질 자격이 있는 사람만 구한다거나 그런 건 아니지만 아무튼 따져보면 그렇단 말이지. 그러니까 넌 절대 그 날의 덤이 아니라고. 알겠어?”  
“네.”  
잭이 활짝 웃었다.  
“그래서 말인데, 감사는 말로만 하고 마실 건가요?”  
닥터가 몹시 수상쩍다는 눈으로 잭을 보았다.  
“무엇을 원하는데? 키스라도 해줘?”  
“그... 것도 무지 땡기긴 합니다만.”  
잭이 닥터를 놓고 물러섰다. 이제는 닥터 뿐 아니라 토치우드 전원이 잭을 몹시 수상하단 눈으로 쳐다보았다. 잭은 가장 가까운 컴퓨터 앞으로 갔다.  
“잠깐만 기다려 봐요, 분명 여기 어디 있을 텐데............ 찾았다.”  
스피커에서 문라이트 세레나데가 흘러나오기 시작했다. 닥터가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“안 돼.”  
“왜요, 겨우 춤 한 곡일 뿐이라고요?”  
“안 돼 안돼 안돼 안돼 안돼, 나는 춤 못 춰. 그 때도 못 췄고 지금은 더 못 춰. 그보다 어디서 이런 옛날 음악을 구한 거야.”  
“뭐 어때요, 츌라 우주선에서도 틀었던 곡을 21세기 지구에서 못 틀 이유가 뭐가 있다고.”  
잭이 손을 내밀었다. 닥터는 괴생명체의 촉수라도 보는 것 같은 눈으로 그 손을 보고만 있었다.  
“팔을 꺾어버릴 지도 몰라.”  
“제가 리드하면 되죠, 그럼.”  
“잭.”  
“아니면 음악을 바꿀까요?”  
잭이 키를 하나 누르자 음악이 바뀌었다. 경쾌한 스윙이 흐르자 닥터가 입을 딱 벌렸다.  
“이건 또 어디서 찾았어!”  
“음, 인터넷에서요?”  
“너 백 년 전부터 이거 준비하고 있었지.”  
“닥터, 난 그 때 구경밖에 못 했단 말이에요. 나랑도 한 곡 춰요, 네?”  
닥터는 끙 소리를 내었다.  
“집요한 녀석.”  
“내가 좀 집요해요, 닥터 한정으로.”  
닥터가 한숨을 쉬고 손을 내밀었다. 잭은 그의 손을 잡고 넓고 좀 안 거치적거릴 만한 데로 이끌었다.  
둘이 춤을 추기 시작하자 토치우드 사람들의 표정도 점차 풀렸다. 축하할 만한 날인 건 분명하고, 축하하려고 춤을 추는 건 상식적으로 그럴 듯한 데다 잭 기준으로 생각하면 놀랄 만큼 건전하기까지 한 행동이니까.  
처음에는 좀 뻣뻣하던 닥터의 움직임도 서서히 자연스러워졌고 둘이 금방 세상을 구해낸 사람들다운 즐거움을 누리는 걸 보자 구경하는 사람들까지 흥겨워졌다.  
그웬이 사람들을 쳐다보았다. 오웬이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“난 춤 안 춰.”  
“아 그래. 같이 추자고 안 했어.”  
그웬이 토쉬에게 손을 내밀었다.  
“같이 출래?”  
토쉬가 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“나랑?”  
“뭐 어때.”  
토쉬가 잠깐 고민하는 가 싶더니 그웬의 손을 잡고 일어났다.  
“하긴, 뭐 어때.”  
둘이 일어나 잭과 닥터 쪽으로 갔다. 잭이 반색했다.  
“두 사람도 같이 추게? 좋지!”  
“당신이랑 출 거 아니거든요, 헛물 켜지 말고 파트너나 지켜요.”  
그웬이 잭한테서 휙 등돌리고 토쉬의 허리에 팔을 둘렀다.  
두 쌍이 춤추는 걸 바라보다 오웬이 얀토를 쳐다보았다. 얀토는 휙 소리가 날 정도로 단호하게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“나도 너 싫어.”  
“의견 일치네요, 그럼.”  
오웬이 뭐라 투덜거리며 그웬에게 눈을 돌렸다.  
“우리 혹시 맥주 있냐?”  
그러나 얀토는 그의 말을 듣고 있지 않았다. 그가 자리에서 천천히 일어나 유리벽 쪽으로 갔다.   
마스터가 방에서 나와 있었다. 그가 문에 기대서서 잭과 춤추는 닥터를 보고 있는데 닥터는 높이 차에 따른 위치 때문인지 혹은 잭에게 정신이 팔려서인지 전혀 모르고 있었다.  
얼마나 보고 있었을까. 마스터가 몸을 돌려 정문을 통해 나가버렸다. 얀토는 잭에게 달려갔다. 때마침 곡이 끝났고 다른 곡으로 바뀌자 토쉬가 닥터를 잭에게서 떼어냈다.  
“이번엔 우리랑 춰요.”  
닥터는 좀 당황했지만 별 저항 없이 잭을 놓고 토쉬에게 돌아섰다.  
“파트너 교체? 그것도 좋지.”  
잭이 그웬의 손을 잡으려 했다. 그웬이 손을 뒤로 감추며 혀를 쏙 내밀었다.  
“누가 당신이랑 춘대요, 이 바람둥이.”  
그리고 그웬은 닥터의 반대쪽 팔을 잡았다.  
“좀 더 요즘곡 춰보지 않을래요, 가르쳐줄게요.”  
“어이!”  
순식간에 혼자 남아버린 잭이 항의했으나 여자들은 들은 척도 하지 않았다. 할 수 없이 잭이 물러났다.  
“여자들은 뭉치면 무섭다니까.”  
투덜거리는 그에게 얀토가 다가왔다.  
“잭?”  
“오, 얀토. 날 구해주러 온 거야?”  
잭이 그의 어깨에 손을 올렸다. 얀토가 그 손을 꼭 잡았다.  
“그런 문제가 아니에요. 마스터가 나갔습니다.”  
“뭐?”  
소리치려다 잭은 목소리를 죽이고 닥터 쪽을 보았다. 음악이 시끄러워서인지 그웬과 토쉬에게 시달리느라 바빠서인지 닥터는 눈치 못 챈 것 같았다.  
“내가 가볼게. 저들 지켜봐줘. 무슨 일 있으면 연락할 테니까.”  
얀토를 끌어당겨 이마에 키스해주고 잭은 너무 눈에 띄지 않게 조심해서 토치우드를 빠져나갔다.

 

잭이 마스터를 찾아낸 곳은 밀레니엄 센터의 옥상, 정확히 말하면 바깥으로 돌출되어있는 구조물 끝이었다. 한 발짝만 잘못 디디면 수십 미터 아래로 추락할 만큼 위태로운 곳에 마스터는 가만히 서 있었다. 잭이 나가오는 발걸음 소리를 들었을 텐데도 그는 아무런 반응이 없었다.  
“방해해서 미안한데, 거긴 원래 내 자리거든.”  
잭이 목소리를 높였다. 마스터는 뒤돌아보지 않았다.  
“딴 데로 가.”  
“싫다면?”  
“날 밀어내던가.”  
잭이 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“그거 참 유혹적인 제안이긴 한데, 널 죽이면 닥터가 슬퍼해서 안 돼.”  
“그러시겠지.”  
마스터가 그 자리에 앉아버렸다.  
“하긴 굳이 여기서 밀 필요가 어디 있겠어, 이미 다른 모든 곳에서 날 밀어냈는데.”  
“무슨 소리지?”  
“가서 닥터의 승리에 참여하라고, 기형체. 나는 혼자 놔두고.”  
“그럴 순 없어.”  
“가. 감시가 없다고 나가서 사람들을 학살하거나 하지 않을 테니까. ‘닥터가 슬퍼해서’ 말이지.”  
잭은 잠시 할 말을 찾지 못했다. 네 놈이 그런 것 신경 썼더냐고 말해야 하는데 어쩐지 그럴 수가 없었다.  
일단 잠시나마 조용해지고 나자 다시 말 걸기가 어려웠다. 적당히 꺼낼 말도 없고 그를 부를만한 적당한 호칭도 없었다. 마스터라고는 죽어도 부르고 싶지 않았고, 코세이는.... 물어본 적은 없지만 닥터 외의 누가 불러도 괜찮은 이름일 거란 생각은 도저히 들지 않았다.  
“너는 비참하지 않아?”  
돌연 마스터가 먼저 말했다. 잭은 말소리를 놓칠 뻔 했다.  
“무슨 소리지?”  
“안 들을 거면 귀를 달고 있지 말던가. 비참하지 않나고, 세타 - 닥터에겐 우리가 필요 없다는 게.”  
잭은 항의하려 했다. 닥터에게 말도 안 되는 혐의를 씌운데 대해, 그리고 그와 자신을 ‘우리'로 묶은 데 대해. 그러나 막상 입을 열어도 말이 나오지 않았다.  
“아 그래 너는 자신이 닥터에게 필요한 존재라고 믿고 싶겠지. 위기의 순간에 와서 기댈 수 있고, 외로울 때 연락할 수 있는 친구이며 같이 행복을 나눌 수 있는 그런 사람이라고. 그건 그럴지도 몰라. 하지만 그래서 네가 그를 원하는 만큼 그도 너를 원할까?”  
잭은 순간 화가 치밀었다. 자기는 닥터를 돌이킬 수 없을 만큼 상처 입히고 고통스럽게 했으며 그가 간절히 내민 손도 뿌리친 주제에 닥터와 잭의 관계에 대해 함부로 말하다니 용서할 수가 없었다.  
그러나 두 걸음을 채 내딛기 전에 잭이 멈춰 섰다. 지금 마스터는 잭 하나만 두고 하는 이야기가 아니었다. 심지어 이 자는 닥터를 두고 죽어버린 그 놈도 아니었다. 문득 잭은 자기가 이 마스터에 대해선 별로 아는 게 없다는 걸 깨달았다.  
“그래서, 비참한 거야? 닥터는 너를 원하지 않는데 너는 닥터를 원하고 있기 때문에?”  
잭이 자기 원래 의도보다 훨씬 차분하고 공감하는 어조로 물었다. 마스터는 고개를 숙여 저 아래 바닥을 내려다보았다.  
“물론 세타도 나를 원하긴 하지. 마지막 둘만 남은 동족으로서, 그의 외로움을 덜어주고 자신이 누구인지 상기시켜주는 존재로서 말이야. 하지만 그는 나를 필요로 하지는 않아. 내가 없어도 그는 괜찮을 거야. 지금까지 살아왔듯 앞으로도 살아갈 수 있겠지. 세상을 구하고, 새로운 것을 보고, 어쩌다 외로우면 인간들을 데리고 다니고.”  
“너는 그가 없을 때 괜찮지 않았는데 말이지.”  
잭이 말했다. 마스터는 아무 말도 하지 않았으나 잭은 답을 알았다.  
“그 세계에서는 지구를 정복하려 들지 않았다고 했지.”  
잭이 여전히 조용하고 신중한 어조로 말했다.  
“그러면 그 동안은 무엇을 한 거지? 그 쪽 닥터가 죽은 걸 안 뒤부터, 이 닥터를 만나기 전 까지.”  
“닥터가 말 안 하던가? 그 쪽의 이런 기구에 자문으로 있었다고.”  
“그렇긴 하지만 내 경험상.......”  
잭이 말끝을 흐렸다. 마스터가 조금 몸을 돌려 잭 쪽을 보았다.  
“경험이라고?”  
“처음부터 지부장이었던 건 아니야. 처음에는 직원이었던 것조차 아니었어. 그리고 그건....”  
“나도 마찬가지였어.”  
잭이 말하지 않은 것을 마스터가 알아들었다.  
“닥터가 정말로 사라졌다는 걸 깨달았을 땐 아무런 생각도 할 수가 없었어. 그것만은 정말 그 어떤 경우에도 생각하지 못했던 가능성이어서, 그런 일이 일어났다는 걸 받아들일 수가 없을 정도였어. 그가 없이는 정복도 지배도 의미가 없어서....”  
“정말로?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“싸울 대상이 없는데 투쟁의식이 무슨 소용이 있지? 아무도 없는 텅 빈 사막에서, 혼자 개미집을 밟으며 내가 지배자라고 외쳐봐야 무슨 의미가 있어?”  
“...말뜻은 알겠다.”  
인간을 개미에 비유한 건 기분 나쁘지만 상대가 마스터고 보면 저 정도면 진솔한 대답일 것이다.  
“그래서, 멍하니 있다가 토치우드에 잡혔다고.”  
잭이 말했다. 마스터가 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“이름은 다르지만 뭐 그래. 그리고..... 실험 당했고. 여러가지로.”  
잭은 조금 움찔했다.  
“네가 그런 짓을 당했다니 믿을 수가 없군.”  
“모르긴 몰라도 네가 믿을 수 있는 것 보다는 훨씬 다양한 짓을 당해봤을 걸. 나를 협박하는 게 미친 짓이란 걸 모르는 멍청이는 언제나 있었으니까.”  
대부분 네가 당해 마땅한 짓이었을 거라고 대답하려다 잭은 입을 다물었다. 악당이고 온갖 짓을 다 당해 마땅한 건 아마 저 마스터도 마찬가지겠지만 그렇다고 해서 토치우드가 그를 잡아다 고문한 게 옳은 일이 될 수는 없었다.  
“그 이후는?”  
“그 땐 노쇠한 몸이라서 오래 견디진 못했어. 죽고 재생성 한 뒤 당황하던 놈들을 좀 죽여 버리고 재생성 후유증으로 쓰러져서 몇 번을 이렇게 죽어야 하는 걸까 생각하고 있는데 루믹이라는 사람이 와서 날 데려가더군. 될 대로 되라는 심정으로 협조해 줬어. 그가 원하는 대로는 되지 않았지만. 그 후 사이버맨이 박멸된 뒤 피트 타일러에게 넘어가 다시 지구외 기술 연구소로 옮겨졌고, 시키는 대로 평행세계간의 벽을 넘는 방법을 만들어줬고, 가짜 닥터가 나타났고, 이번에야말로 모두 죽여 버리려고 했고, 저 닥터가 나타났고....”  
마스터는 더 말하지 않았다.  
“이 닥터와는 얼마나 같이 있었는데?”  
잠시 후 잭이 물었다.  
“별로 오래는 아니야. 몇 달 정도.”  
“그리고 그 동안 뭔가 이상한 걸 전혀 못 느꼈다고.”  
마스터가 뛰어 일어났다. 잭은 그가 발을 헛디디거나 균형을 잃고 아래로 떨어지길 반쯤 기대했으나 타임로드의 균형감각은 그의 바람을 무시했다.  
“세타는 닥터지만 나의 닥터는 아니야. 평행우주에 따른 차이를 따지기 이전에 그는 살아있고 내가 모르는 동안을 한참이나 살아왔어, 심지어 두 번이나 더 재생성했다고. 뭔가 이상한 게 당연하지. 너는 네가 만났던 닥터와 지금 닥터 사이에 다른 점을 못 느끼고 있냐?”  
그렇게 말하면 잭도 할 말이 없었다.  
할 말이 없다고 해도 저 놈 말에 찬성한단 뜻은 아니었으므로 잭은 말없이 마스터를 마주 노려보았다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 마스터가 서 있는 데는 오프닝에서 잭이 서 있는 그 하얗고 좁은 꼭대기 입니다. 다른 건물인 것 같지만 어차피 어딘지 모르고 멀리 보내기도 그렇고 해서 같은 건물로 해 버렸어요.


	9. Chapter 9

“그런데...”  
“그러는 너는....”  
둘이 동시에 입을 열었다 다물었다. 잭은 잠깐 망설였다. 이럴 때 그는 보통 상대가 먼저 말하도록 시키지만 이 자에 한해서는 그러고 싶지 않았다.  
“그런데 그 세타라던가 코세이라는 호칭은 뭐지? 그게 본명인 것 같지는 않은데.”  
“맞아. 일종의... 별명 같은 거다. 인간으로 치면 어릴 때 애칭 같은 거.”  
“그럼 내가....”  
마스터의 얼굴에 ‘죽인다' 라는 표현이 너무나 뚜렷하게 떠오르는 바람에 죽음이 두렵지 않은 잭도 조금 주춤하고 말았다.  
“정식 이름이 있는데 아명 따위로 불릴 이유가 없어!”  
“그런데, 둘은 그러고 있잖아?”  
표정만으로 잭은 그게 전혀 마스터가 원해서 하는 일이 아니란 걸 알 수 있었다.  
“그 녀석이 주장했어. 이 쪽 세계의 나와 나를 구별하고 싶다면서. 왜 구별하고 싶은지 알았더라면.....”  
“따라나서지 않았을까?”  
마스터는 대답하지 않았다. 그러나 잭은 그 답이 부정이라고 확신했다.  
알던 닥터와 완전히 다른 사람이나 다름없어도, 그가 원치 않는 규칙을 강요하고 자기가 원하는 이름으로 불러주지 않아도 그는 닥터를 따라 이 세계로 건너왔다.  
닥터가 없는 것 보다는 뭐라도 낫기 때문에.  
잭은 백 년 넘게 기다려야 하긴 했지만 아무튼 다시 만날 수 있다는 확신이 있었던 자기 쪽은 견디기가 쉬웠던 건 아닐까 하는 생각이 들었다.  
“이제 질문 끝났으면 내가 하려던 말 계속 할까?”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그래.”  
“너는 닥터를 어떻게 만났지? 아니, 어쩌다 그렇게 되었지? 관련 있을 것 같은데.”  
“맞아.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“난 51세기 출신이야. 시간요원이었고.....”  
“아, 그 문제만 일으키다 자멸한 별 볼일 없는 인간 기구.”  
틀린 말은 아니고 시간 관리국에 남은 정도 없지만 그래도 말하는 상대가 상대인지라 잭은 울컥했다.  
“듣기 싫으면 그만 하도록 하지.”  
“아니, 방해 안 할 테니 계속 말해봐.”  
마스터가 손짓했다.  
“너 같은 이상현상이 어쩌다 생겼는지는 나도 좀 궁금하니까.”  
궁금한 거 못 참는 건 닥터랑 좀 비슷한 것 같다고 떠오른 생각을 구겨 뇌리 밖으로 던지고 잭이 말을 계속했다.  
“문제가 생겨서 거길 나왔고, 사기를 치며 살다가 실수로 인류를 큰 위험에 몰아넣었는데 닥터가 사건을 해결하고 나도 구해줬지. 그리고 잠시 같이 여행을 다녔고, 달렉과....”  
“달렉?”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“달렉이 남아있단 말이야, 시간 대전쟁 때 끝장난 게 아니라?”  
“그래. 달렉 황제가 남아있었어.”  
또 말을 끊었지만 이번에는 잭도 화를 내지 않았다. 닥터의 말에 따르면 시간 대전쟁으로 달렉과 타임로드는 공멸했다. 그런데 남은 타임로드는 닥터 한 사람, 이 마스터까지 합쳐도 둘 뿐이건만 달렉은 여전하다니 입 다물고 들을 수 없는 것도 당연했다.  
“달렉 황제와 만나게 되어, 싸웠고, 나는 그 과정에서 죽었는데 로즈가 타디스의 심장을 흡수해 달렉을 가루로 만들고 나까지 살려낸 건 좋은데 좀 과하게 살려내 버린 거지.”  
“로즈라는 건 평행우주에서 가짜 닥터와 사는 그 여자냐.”  
잭이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“주위에 폐가 되는 여자로군.”  
“장담하건데, 로즈를 그 따위로 말한 거 닥터가 알면 절대 가만히 있지 않을 거야.”  
“고자질 할 거냐, 기형?”  
“그런 짓은 안 해. 하지만 닥터 앞에서는 말을 조심하는 게 좋을걸.”  
“말 안 해도 조심하고 있어.”  
마스터가 쓰게 웃었다.  
“철저하게 닥터가 해달라는 대로 맞춰주고 있다고, 믿기 어렵겠지만.”  
“그거 정말 믿기 어려운 걸. 그럼 첫날밤에 그건 뭐냐.”  
말하고 잭은 표정을 굳혔다. 단순히 자기가 망신당한 것 이상으로 그 문제는 심각했다. 이유야 어떻든 낮에 그런 이야기를 들어놓고 몇 시간 지나지도 않아 닥터에게 강제로 입맞추고 몸을 맞대다니 아무리 잘 봐줘도 조심하는 사람의 행동이라고는 도저히 할 수 없었다.  
“닥터를 노리는 놈들은 제거해야 하는데, 너는 죽여서 제거할 수는 없었으니까.”  
“아 그런 거라면 콜페르마토부터 어떻게 좀 하지 그래. 닥터를 잡아다 무려 팔아넘기려 했다고?”  
“처리 했어.”  
잭은 잠깐 귀를 의심했다.  
“뭐라고?”  
“감히 닥터를 납치해서 상품으로 거래할 수 있을 거라고 생각한 그 멍청이들을 내가 처리해버렸다고. 엔진끼리 연결해 과작동시켜 선단을 모조리 날려버렸지. 닥터를 납치하라고 사주한 놈들이 누군지도 알아내고 싶었지만 제대로 심문하기도 전에 그 녀석이 연락하는 바람에....”  
“그래서 사람들을 고문하고 우주선을 박살내다가 바로 여기에 온 거란 말이지. 고작 키스 정도에 그 난리를 친 것도 이해는 가는군.”  
“고작이라니!”  
마스터가 잭을 손가락질했다.  
“너는 명백히 닥터가 싫다는데도 억지로 강요했어. 그게 고작이냐? 그냥 둘 수 있는 일이냐고!”  
“그럼 날 때렸어야지. 강제로 한 쪽을, 당한 닥터가 아니라!”  
“그거야 그 녀석이 못하게 할 수 있는데 하지 않은 거니까! 게다가 이전에 그런 일이 있었을 땐.....”  
“잠깐, 전에도 이런 일이 있었다고?”  
“난 상대를 죽여 버렸고, 닥터는 일주일을 나랑 말도 하지 않았어.”  
과연 그런 일이 있었다면 잭이라 해도 상대가 아니라 닥터에게 화를........  
“죽이지 않으면 되잖아!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“거기에 문제가 있다고는 생각 안 하는 거냐!”  
“지금 잠시 얌전하게 지내고 있다고 해도 나는 마스터다. 닥터의 친구이고 적이지 부하나 애완동물이 아니란 말이다. 내가 어떻게 행동할지는 내가 결정한다.”  
잭은 여기서 저 자를 밀어버려야 할까 생각했다.  
지금은 잠시 얌전히 있다 해도 저 자는 악당이고 닥터와는 삶의 방식이 전혀 달랐다. 혼자 남았던 충격만 극복하고 나면 언제라도 닥터를 떠나 악행으로 돌아갈 수 있었다. 그리고 그 과정에서 필연적으로 닥터를 상처 입히게 된다. 잭은 그걸 막고 싶었다. 그렇게 되느니 자기가 닥터에게 미움 받고 끝나는 게 나을 것 만 같았다. 어차피, 닥터가 마스터보다 자기를 선택해 줄 것도 아니지 않은가?  
그 때 통신기가 울렸다. 잭은 꿈에서 깨어난 것 같은 기분으로 회선을 연결했다.  
“얀토?”  
-아직 그 사람 못 찾으셨나요?  
잭이 미간을 문질렀다.  
“아니, 찾았고 같이.... 말 좀 하고 있었어. 아무 일 없어.”  
-다행이네요. 둘 없어진 걸 알고 닥터가 걱정하고 있어서요.  
“5분이면 갈 거고 걱정할 필요 없다고 전해줘.”  
-예.  
잭이 통신을 끊었다. 그가 심호흡을 했다.  
일단 방해받고 나니 방금 생각이 얼마나 어리석은 것인지 깨달을 수 있었다. 혼자 미움 받고 끝나기엔 닥터에게 있어 마스터가 너무나 소중한 존재였다. 닥터는 복수는 하지 않지만 그가 인류에게 환멸을 느껴 떠나버리거나 했다간 마스터를 그냥 놔두는 것 보다 더 큰 재앙이 될 수도 있었다.  
게다가 그렇게 쉽게 죽일 수 있을 리도 없었다. 여기서 밀어봤자 재생성 하면 그만이고 그 경우 외모나 성격 등이 바뀌면 이 세계 마스터와의 유사점이 하나 줄어들어서 도리어 둘이 지금 이 어마어마한 오해를 딛고 서로 가까워지는 데 도움이 될 지도 모른다.  
그 꼴 만은 죽어도, 아니 죽고 또 죽어도 볼 수 없었다.  
“드디어 네가 없어진 걸 눈치 챘대?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“우리 둘 다를 걱정하고 있다고 했어.”  
그래 닥터는 너 따위 기억도 안 해, 라고 해주고 싶었지만 본인이 이미 그렇게 생각하고 있는 이상 너무 자극해서 반발하게 하지 않는 편이 더 나을 것 같았다.  
“그럴 리가. 일이 끝난 뒤에도 날 방으로 돌려보낸 것도 잊어버리고 있었는데.”  
“아무튼 내려가자. 닥터의 좋은 날을 굳이 망치고 싶다면 너 혼자 여기 있다가 뛰어내리든가.”  
잭은 돌아서서 걸었다. 몇 걸음 안 가서 따라오는 발소리가 들렸다.

 

문이 열리자 음악소리가 쿵쿵 울렸다. 닥터는 그웬과 얀토를 양 옆에 앉히고 - 잭은 거긴 내 자린데! 라고 생각했다 - 뭐가 그리 즐거운지 허리를 꺾어가며 웃고 있었다.  
“....그래서 말이지, 잭이 ‘내가 신호하면 문으로 뛰어요! 라고 늠름하게 외치더니...”  
“외치더니?”  
토쉬가 물었다.  
“바나나를 척 꺼내서 그 앨 겨눴지!”  
다섯 명은 모두 자지러질 듯 웃었다. 잭은 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그거야 당신이 내 소닉 블래스터와 바나나를 바꿔치기 해 놨으니까 그렇죠.”  
“그랬지.”  
닥터가 히죽히죽 웃었다.  
“아무리 그래도 바나나랑 총을 어떻게 헷갈려요?”  
그웬이 웃었다.  
“다들 얼마나 마신 거야?”  
그 말에는 대답하지 않고 닥터가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“잠깐만 기다려, 둘 에게도 바나나 다이쿼리를 만들어 줄 테니까.”  
“난 됐어.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“됐다니 무슨 소리야, 코세이 너도 이걸 마셔봐야 해. 바나나는 좋다고.”  
“칼륨이 풍부해서 말이죠.”  
잭이 자기도 닥터 맞은 편에 털썩 앉았다. 닥터는 얀토가 건네주는 새 잔에 술과 주스를 붓고는 얼음을 넣고 주머니에서 바나나를 꺼냈다.  
“맙소사, 그 바나나 몇 개나 갖고 다니는 거예요? 그것도 빌런가드 농장에서 가져온 건가요?”  
“음, 아마도?”  
닥터가 바나나를 까서 반으로 잘라 하나씩 술잔에 넣었다.  
“그리고 소닉 스크루 드라이버가 좋은 점은 말이지, 바나나도 으깰 수 있다는 거야. 그것도 얼음하고 같이.”  
닥터가 스크루 드라이버로 술잔을 겨눴다.  
“물론 컵까지 깨버리지 않도록 아주 주의해야 하지. 설정을 세심하게 맞춰야 한다고. 얼음은 깨기 힘들거든. 그러니 이렇게.”  
컵 속의 얼음과 바나나가 으스러지며 액체와 섞여 돌아갔다.  
“자, 누구는 스크루드라이버 따위를 소닉으로 만들어서 뭐 어쩔 거냐는 무례한 말을 한 적이 있었지만....”  
“그렇게까진 말 안 했거든요?”  
“배터리만 빨리 닳는 소닉 블래스터보다 이게 훨씬 쓸모 있지. 안 그래?”  
닥터가 바보같이 히죽거리며 잭과 마스터에게 술잔을 내밀었다. 잭은 웃으며, 마스터는 나지막이 불평하며 각자 잔을 받아들었다.  
“내가 보조 배터리를 못 구한 게 누구 때문인데.”  
잭이 단숨에 술을 쭉 들이켰다.  
“정말이지, 닥터 당신이 거길 한 4개월만 뒤에 날려버렸다면....”  
“그런데 그 소닉 블래스터라는 건 어떻게 됐어요?”  
토쉬가 물었다. 잭이 고개를 저었다.  
“2차 세계대전 언저리 어느 지뢰밭에 묻혀있지. 뭐 그 때 이미 한 발 쓰려면 사흘은 충전해야 하는 상태였지만.... 보조 배터리 하나 없이 오십년을 썼다고, 게다가 그 시절 불안정한 전압을 생각하면 그만 해도 꽤 오래 버텨준 셈이지.”  
닥터가 그의 잔을 가져다 다시 바나나를 잘라 넣고 술을 부었다.  
“애초, 소닉 블래스터 정도 무기긴 해도 그렇게 위험하거나 사악할 것도 없는 거란 말이죠. 그 때 우리도 거의 탈출용으로만 썼고. 그걸 굳이 공장을 날려버려야 했나요.”  
“그거뿐이라면 나도 가만히 있었지. 내가 어디 군수공장 사보타주하고 다니든?”  
두 번째 잔을 마시려다 말고 잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“대체 무슨 일이 있었던 거예요?”  
“말 안 해. 아무튼 인간들은 무기에 대한 집착을 좀 버릴 필요가 있어.”  
“세상 위험한데는 다 들쑤시고 다니면서도 무기 하나 없이 멀쩡할 수 있는 닥터가 그런 말 해 봐야 설득력 떨어져요.”  
“무기가 없어요? 하나도?”  
토쉬가 물었다.  
“그래. 남을 공격할 수단 따위 없는 편이 나아. 나는 무기를 갖지도 사용하지도 않고 타디스에도 무장은 전혀 없어.”  
“그건 사실이 아닌데.”  
마스터가 말했다. 닥터가 고개를 돌렸다.  
“무슨 소리야?”  
“무기를 쓰지 않는 건 맞지만, 갖고 있기는 하잖아.”  
“코세이, 도서관 구석 어디에 있는 검에 대해 말하는 거라면 그건 시합용이고 학생 때 쓰던 거라고.”  
“뭐야 너 그거 아직도 갖고 있었어? 센티멘털하긴. 그거 말고 [폐품실]말이야.”  
“아.”  
닥터가 자기 머리를 짚었다.  
“그거야 치워 놓은 거지, 말 그대로! 돌아다니다 보면 싫든 좋든 종종 입수하게는 되는데 아무데나 던져놓을 수도 없는 거잖아? 어디 블랙홀 근처라도 지나가게 되면 던져버리려고 하다 잊어버린 것뿐이라고. 그걸 내가 무장을 하고 있다는 뜻으로 받아들이면 안 되지. 누구나 집에 쓰레기통이 있지만 누구도 쓰레기를 갖고 있다고는 말 안 하는 거나 마찬가지잖아.”  
“그리고 어떤 위급 상황에서도 사용하지는 않는다고.”  
“당연하지.”  
닥터는 점잔뺀 태도로 술을 홀짝 마셨다.  
“난 이것만 있으면 돼.”  
그가 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 흔들어보였다.  
“자기 보호 본능이 없는 거지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“무슨 소리야, 나도 자기 보호 본능 정도 있어. 지금까지 살아남은 게 그 증거지.”  
“아홉 번 죽었잖아.”  
“넌 열 세 번.... 열 다섯 번? 여섯 번? 정확히 몇 번 째지? 넌 꼭 재생성으로만 되살아나는 게 아니라서 헷갈린다고, 아무튼 나보다 훨씬 더 많이 죽었어.”  
“잊은 것 같은데, 난 열 한 번의 목숨을 단번에 소비했어. 네 덕분에 빨려 들어간 블랙홀에서.”  
“어, 그랬나.”  
닥터가 뒷목을 문질렀다.  
“그러니 나는 실질적으로 최대로 쳐도 여섯 번 밖에 안 죽은 게 되는 거지, 너 아홉 번 죽는 동안. 그것도 남은 목숨이 없는 동안에도 살아남았다고. 너 보다는 훨씬 쓸 만한 생존 본능을 갖고 있다는 증거지.”  
“음...........”  
“저, 죽는 이야기는 그만 하면 어떨까요, 한 번 죽으면 끝인 인간들에게는 좀 불편한 화제랍니다?”  
잭이 웃으며 끼어들려 했다. 마스터가 코웃음 쳤다.  
“이미 셀 수도 없을 만큼 죽어봤으면서 무슨 소리야.”  
“셀 수도 없이 죽어봤기 때문에 그런 화제가 불편할 거라는 생각은 못 하냐?”  
잭은 아랑곳 하지 않고 마스터가 계속 말했다.  
“그리고 너는 네가 죽을 필요가 전혀 없을 때 죽곤 했지. 어차피 백 년도 더 못살 인간들 구하느라고.”  
닥터의 표정이 굳었다.  
“난 단 한 번도 그 결정들을 후회해 본 적이 없어.”  
“너야 그렇겠지.”  
마스터가 이를 드러내었다.  
“넌 언제나 자기희생적인 개새끼였으니까. 멋대로 죽어버리고 멋대로 도망가 사라지고.... 그 멍청한 여자한테 두 번이나 네 목숨을 주었잖아!”  
닥터가 벌떡 일어섰다.  
“로즈를 함부로 말하지 마!”  
“그 목숨은 내 것이었어야 했어!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다.  
“널 죽이는 건 나란 말이다! 그런데... 넌 고작.....”  
마스터는 주먹을 부르쥔 채 몸을 떨고 있었다. 닥터는 슬픈 표정을 했다.  
“우리 사이엔 이제 와서도 서로 죽고 죽이는 것 밖에 없는 거냐?”  
마스터가 닥터의 멱살을 쥐었다.  
“아니면 뭘 바랐는데?”  
닥터가 고개를 숙였다.  
“난 그저.... 이제는 세상에 우리 둘 밖에 없는데, 다시 한 번 친구가 될 수 있었으면 하고....”  
“너 같이 아무것하고나 붙어먹는 놈하고 친구라고? 역겨운 소리 하지 마.”  
마스터가 때리기라도 한 것처럼 닥터가 물러났다.


	10. Chapter 10

잭이 마스터에게 주먹을 휘둘렀다.  
“역겨운 건 네놈이다.”  
얼굴을 정통으로 맞고 나동그라진 마스터에게 잭이 내뱉었다.  
“넌 그저 질투에 넋을 잃고 있을 뿐이잖아. 그래서 끝없이 닥터를 괴롭히는 거지. 그리고 마침내 그가 더 견디지 못하고 물러나면 돼먹지 않은 원망을 그에게 쏟아 부으며 자기 연민에나 빠져들 거면서. 그거야 말로 애처로울 정도로 한심하기 짝이 없어서, 차라리 불쌍하게 느껴질 정도야.”  
“네까짓 게 뭘 안다고 함부로 주절대는 거냐!”  
마스터가 일어나 소리쳤다.  
“질투하고 있는 건 네 쪽이겠지, 앞으로 천 년이 지나도 닥터가 널 돌아봐 주는 일은 없을 테니까. 나 보기에도 신경 쓰여 괴로울 지경인데 뭐든 바르게 고쳐놓지 않으면 직성이 안 풀리는 저 닥터가 보기엔 더 오죽할까. 당장이라도 초신성 한 가운데나 보이드에라도 던져버리고 싶은 걸 억지로 참고 있을 걸.”  
“너 보다는 참아줄 만 할걸, 그렇다 해도.”  
잭이 내뱉었다.  
“적어도 닥터는 나랑 잤거든.”  
“잭!”  
닥터가 소리 질렀다. 그러나 이미 늦었다.  
“뭐라고.”  
마스터가 고개를 돌려 닥터를 보았다.  
“정말로..... 정말로 아무 거 하고나 다 붙어먹은 거냐.”  
닥터는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 마스터를 바라보며 얕은 숨만 몰아쉬었다.  
“죽여 버리겠어.”  
마스터가 닥터를 덮쳐 그를 바닥에 쓰러뜨렸다. 그를 타고 앉아 목을 쥔 채 마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼냈다.  
탕!  
마스터가 비명을 지르며 닥터 위로 쓰러졌다. 잭이 총을 내리고 마스터에게 다가갔다. 그가 피가 뭉클뭉클 흘러나오는 마스터의 팔을 꽉 잡고 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 그의 손에서 비틀어 빼내 토쉬에게 던졌다.  
“놔!”  
마스터가 소리 지르며 몸부림쳤다. 잭은 그를 닥터에게서 떼어내 바닥에 누르고 양 팔을 등 뒤로 꺾었다.  
“오웬, 마취를!”  
오웬은 서둘러 부검실로 달려가 마취총을 가져다 마스터의 목덜미에 박았다. 마스터가 계속 몸부림치자 오웬이 한 번 더 약물을 주입했다. 마침내 마스터의 움직임이 잦아들더니 그가 바닥에 축 늘어졌다. 잭이 수갑을 꺼내 마스터의 양 팔을 등 뒤로 구속했다.  
“하지 마!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 잭이 놀라 그를 바라보았다.  
“닥터.”  
“맙소사, 잭. 대체 무슨 짓을 한 거야.”  
닥터가 마스터에게 와서 그의 곁에 무릎 꿇고 앉아 그를 추어 안았다. 닥터의 눈에 눈물이 괴었다.  
“무슨 짓을 한 건 그 놈이에요, 닥터. 혹시 눈치 못 챘을까봐 말해주자면 그 새끼는 방금 닥터를 죽이려고 했다고요! 그리고 난 팔만 쐈어요!”  
“그걸 말하는 게 아니야!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다. 그가 마스터의 부상당한 쪽 옷소매를 찢어내고 소닉 스크루 드라이버로 총상을 살폈다.  
“오웬 하퍼, 총알을 적출할 준비를 해 줘.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“탄두가 뼈에 부딪혀서 흩어졌어. 시간 좀 걸릴 거야. 일단 근처 혈관을 차단해서 지혈은 했어.”  
오웬은 입만 뻐끔뻐끔하다가 다시 부검실로 달려갔다.  
“전 닥터를 구하려고 한 거라고요!”  
잭이 소리쳤다. 닥터가 고개를 들어 눈물 어린 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다.  
“나와 잤다고 코세이에게 말한 게?”  
잭은 할 말을 잃었다. 하지만 이러고 물러나기에는 그도 너무나 억울했다.  
“숨길 일이었나요?”  
잭이 말했다.  
“우리 서로 좋아서 한 것 아니었어요? 나랑 잔 게 부끄러워 숨겨야 할 만한 일이었단 이건가요?”  
“그런 게 아니야! 다만.... 그 말이 코세이에게 어떤 영향을 미칠지 생각 해 봤어?”  
“역시 말 못할 일이었단 거네요.”  
“그런 게 아니라니까!”  
“아니면, 알고 있었던 거군요.”  
닥터는 어리둥절했다.  
“알아? 무엇을?”  
“그가 당신을 미칠 지경으로 사랑한다는 거? 그래서 당신 곁에 있는 건 미생물 한 마리에도 전부 뇌가 끓어오르도록 질투한다는 거? 그런데 닥터는 자기를 사랑할 리 없다고 믿는다는 거?”  
닥터는 입을 벌리고 잭을 올려다보았다.  
“그럴 리가 없어.”  
“왜요?”  
“잭, 너도 알잖아. 마스터는 나를 증오해. 나랑 같이 지내느니 죽고 싶어 할 정도라고. 그런데 그가 나를...... 그럴 리가, 그랬다면 진작에........”  
“진작에 뭐요?”  
닥터는 대답하지 않았다.  
“저기.”  
오웬이 기둥을 두드렸다.  
“수슬 준비 끝났는데요.”  
닥터는 마스터를 조심스럽게 안아들고 천천히 부검실로 내려갔다. 그의 등 뒤에 대고 잭이 소리쳤다.  
“그렇다니까요! 그도 당신을 사랑하고, 당신도 그를 사랑하고, 그러면서 서로 상대가 자기를 사랑할 리 없다고 굳게 믿고 있고! 아주 잘 어울리는 한 쌍이라니까! 그러니 둘이 같이 떠나버려요, 더 이상 사람 마음 가지고 놀지 말고!”  
닥터는 아무 말 없이 시야에서 사라졌다. 그웬이 잭의 어깨를 잡았다.  
“잭, 얘기 좀 해요.”  
“할 얘기 없어.”  
“잭.”  
“난 방금 끔찍하게 증오스러운 괴물 때문에 100년 넘게 기다려오던 상대에게 완전히 차였어. 여기서 더 뭐 할 말 있어?”  
“당신은 자기 생각 밖에 안 해요?”  
그웬이 커지려는 목소리를 억눌렀다.  
“‘닥터를 괴롭게 할지 모르니 마스터를 자극하지 않는다’ 란 간단한 말의 어디를 이해 못한 거냐고요!”  
“그래서 지금 내 잘못이라는 거야?”  
“저 사람 잘못한 만큼은 당신 잘못이기도 해요!”  
“그웬!”  
“그만 해요, 두 사람 다.”  
얀토가 끼어들었다.  
“하지만......”  
“지금 여기서 차인 거 당신 하나 뿐이 아닙니다, 잭.”  
잭이 깜짝 놀라 얀토를 보았다.  
“오, 맙소사. 미안해, 얀토. 정말.....”  
“사과는 됐어요, 며칠 전부터 알고 있던 사실이니까.”  
얀토가 말했다.  
“그저, 지금은 누구와 누가 말해도 싸움 밖에 안 날 테니까, 모두 각자 생각할 시간을 갖는 게 어떨까요?”  
“맞는 말이야.”  
그웬이 물러섰다.  
“그래. 지금은 모두 퇴근하는 게 낫겠어.”  
잭이 말했다. 그웬이 부검실 쪽을 흘끔 보았다.  
“오늘은 내가 남아있을게.”  
잭과 닥터를 둘만 두고 싶지 않은 기색을 눈치 채고 토쉬가 자원했다.“  
“분석한 물품의 카탈로그화도 아직이고.”  
“고마워.”  
그웬과 잭이 동시에 말했다. 토쉬는 자기 자리로 가서 아까 건네받은 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 서랍에 넣고 잠갔다.

 

총알은 모두 무사히 제거했지만 마스터는 그날 밤이 다 가도록 깨어나지 못했다. 오웬이 의료 기록이 없는 신규 외계인에 대한 약물 효과가 어쩌고 중얼거렸으나 닥터는 고개만 끄덕여 주고 아무 말 없이 마스터 옆을 지켰다.  
밤샘 동안 잭은 딱 한 번 급조 병실에 다녀갔다. 잭은 입구에서 두 사람을 지켜보기만 했다. 닥터는 고개도 들지 않았다.  
잭은 나가면서 근처의 트레이 위에 타디스 열쇠 세 개를 내려놓았다.  
아침이 되어도 닥터는 마스터 곁을 떠나지 않았다. 토쉬가 가서 식사를 권했으나 닥터는 고개만 저었을 뿐이었다.  
그런 식으로 점심때가 가까워오자 잭은 폭발 일보 직전이었다.  
“닥터가 대체 무슨 생각을 하고 있는지 알 수만 있으면 죽어도 좋겠어.”  
점심 메뉴 결정하자는 말에 대한 잭의 대답에 오웬이 눈을 굴렸다.  
“우습네요, 보통은 우리가 당신에 대해 그런 생각을 하곤 하는데.”  
잭이 오웬을 노려보았다.  
“개다가, 죽어도 5분이면 살아나잖아요.”  
“그렇다고 죽는 게 유쾌한 건 아냐.”  
“죽는 얘기는 그만 하죠.”  
그웬이 말했다.  
“우린 할 일도 있잖아요.”  
말하기 무섭게 전화가 요란하게 울렸다. 얀토가 서둘러 받았다.  
“토치우드3 입니다. 예? 예....... 예, 잠시만요.”  
그가 잭에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“UNIT의 메이스 대령이라는데요. 닥터를 찾습니다.”  
잭이 신음했다. 그가 부검실 쪽을 흘끔 바라보더니 전화를 받아들었다.  
“안녕하세요, 캡틴 잭 하크니스입니다. 닥터는 지금 좀... 바쁜데요, 당장 급한 문제 아니면 잠시 기다려주실 수 있을까요? 바로 어제 외계인하고 싸우지는 않았지만 아무튼 협상해서 물러가게 했는데 또 외계인 문제는 설마 아니겠지요?”  
-어제 사건에 대해서는 저도 들었습니다.  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
-아주 바람직한 결과가 나왔더군요. 개인적으로 닥터께도 축하를 드리고 싶을 정도입니다.  
“네, 전해드릴게요. 그럼...”  
-용건은 그게 아닙니다.  
“.....그렇겠죠.”  
-걱정하는 것 같은 문제는 아닙니다. 도리어 좋은 소식이라 할 수 있지요.  
“어떤 좋은 소식이요?”  
외계인과 연관해서 대체 어떤 좋은 소식이 있을 수 있는지 궁금해 하면서 동시에 잭은 이게 정말로 닥터에게도 좋은 소식이어서 그의 기분을 푸는 데 도움이 되었으면 하고 바랐다. 그럴 가능성이 거의 없는 건 잘 알고 있지만.  
-외계 지성체와의 우호적인 접촉이 이루어졌습니다.  
“예?!”  
잭은 반사적으로 달력을 보았다.  
“아니, 아닌데요, 아직 그럴 리가 없는데요.”  
-아직?  
“음, 어흠 방금 말은 못 들은 것으로 해주십시오..... 그래서 뭐라는 종족입니까?”  
-피요포사라고 자신들을 밝혔습니다.  
잭이 이마에 주름을 모았다.  
“생긴 건 어떻고요?”  
-크기는 110~120cm정도 되는 인간과 비슷하나 좀 더 가늘고 유연한 몸에 두 쌍의 팔과 한 쌍의 다리가 있으며 등에 나비와 같은 아름다운 날개가 있습니다.  
잭의 주름이 조금 더 깊어졌다.  
“그래서, 정확히 어떤 점에 닥터의 도움이 필요한 겁니까?”  
-음, 기본적으로 저들이 어떤 종족인지 그들의 생태나 향동 양식, 대할 때의 주의할 점 등을 들었으면 합니다. 아주 협조적이고 선량한 사람들로 보이지만 주의해 둬서 나쁠 건 없고 정말 걱정할 필요 없다 해도 적어도 그들에게 모르고 무례를 범하는 일 정도는 막을 수 있겠지요.  
“현명한 판단입니다.”  
잭도 찬성했다.  
“그럼 닥터에게 알리고.... 직접 가 만나보는 게 제일 좋겠지요? 어디로 가면 될까요?”  
-위치를 전송해드리겠습니다.  
위치 정보를 받은 뒤 잭은 전화를 끊었다. 그가 심각한 표정으로 부검실 방향을 노려보았다.  
“무슨 일인데 그래요?”  
토쉬가 물었다.  
“외계 지성체와 우호적인 접촉이 이루어졌다는군.”  
“잘됐네요. 좋은 일이잖아요.”  
“문제는, 나는 그 인류 최초로 이루어지는 외계 지성체와의 우호적 접촉이 언제 어떤 식으로 이루어지는지 안다는 거지. 그런데 이건 아니야.”  
잭에게 그런 걸 어떻게 아느냐고 묻기에는 토치우드 인원들은 이미 그에 대해 자세히 알기를 포기하고 있었다.  
“그리고 난 인간들과 교류가 있고 있을 종족이나 인간이나 다른 개발 도상 문명에 위협이 될 만한 종족들은 대부분 알고 있는데 이들에 대해선 들어본 적이 없어. 한 마디로 몹시 수상하다 이거야. 그러니.......”  
잭이 다시 한 번 부검실을 바라보았다. 닥터를 불러야 하는데 그가 가서 말 걸기 몹시 안 좋은 까닭이었다.  
“제가 가서 말하지요.”  
얀토가 일어났다. 잭은 고개만 끄덕였다.  
잠시 후 닥터가 얀토와 함께 나왔다. 닥터를 마스터 곁에서 끌어낸 게 호기심이든 인류에 대한 걱정이든 잭은 기뻐서 만세라도 부르고 싶은 심정이었다.  
물론 그런 기분을 얼굴에 내지 않을 만큼의 분별력은 갖추고 있었다.  
“닥터.”  
“메이스 대령이라면 전에 마사와 같이 만난 적이 있어. 좀 꽉 막히고 말을 들어먹질 않긴 하지만 군인 치곤 그만하면 나쁘지 않지. 그리고 피요포사라는 종족은 나도 들어본 적이 없어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“곤충형 종족이라면 여럿 있지만 나비 날개라면 드물 텐데... 뭐 나라고 해서 우주의 모든 종족을 다 아는 건 아니니까, 그것만으로 누굴 의심한다거나 해서는 안 되겠지만. 아무튼 만나러 가 보자고. 처음 보는 종족이라니 들뜨는걸.”  
평소 닥터에 비하면 훨씬 가라앉아 있었지만 그래도 이만하면 활기 있어 보였다.  
“그래서 어디로 가면 되지?”  
“우선은 주차장이요. 가면서 드라이브 스루에라도 들러서 점심도 먹어야 하고요. 오웬!”  
그가 말 안 해도 안다는 듯 차 열쇠를 들고 나섰다.  
“잠깐, 너희도 가는 거야?”  
“당연하죠, 외계인이라면 우리 소관이라고요.”  
“유닛에선 그렇게 생각 안 하겠지만요.”  
토쉬가 장비를 챙기며 말했다.  
“어, 그럼.....”  
닥터가 부검실 쪽을 흘끔 보았다.  
“제가 지켜볼게요.”  
그웬이 나섰다.  
“나는 토쉬나 오웬처럼 꼭 필요한 전문 분야가 있는 것도 아니니까, 빠져도 괜찮을 거예요.”  
“그가 깨어나면 뭔가 필요한 게 있을까요?”  
얀토가 물었다.  
“음, 물. 물을 많이 마시게 해, 해독에 도움 되니까. 차가운 물로. 소금 약간하고. 차는 주지 마. 그리고 머리 아프다고 해도 절대 아스피린을 먹여선 안 돼. 유독하거든.”  
“방사선 노출엔 멀쩡한데 아스피린이 유독하다니 대체 어떻게 생겨먹은 신진대사지.”  
오웬이 중얼거렸다.  
“그리고, 내가 떠난 게 아니라고 꼭 말해줘.”  
닥터의 표정이 슬퍼졌다.  
“곧 돌아온다고, 와서 할 말이 있으니 기다려 달라고. 알았지?”  
“...예.”  
잭은 아무 말 없이 앞장서서 토치우드를 나갔다. 토쉬와 오웬이 그 뒤를 따랐다. 닥터는 마스터 있는 쪽을 다시 한 번 물끄러미 보고는 따라 나갔다.


	11. Chapter 11

UNIT에 도착하자 이전 ATMOS사건 때 닥터를 본 적 있는 군인들이 그들을 반갑게 맞아주었다. 닥터는 곧장 메이스 대령과 함께 그 피요포사들이 머물고 있다는 곳으로 안내되었다.  
“고향 별이 인구 과다로 자원이 고갈되고 오염이 심해져서 살기 어려워 이민 선단을 꾸려 떠났다고 합니다. 지구에 거주 허가를 내준다면 우주 항행이나 발전된 수경 재배 등 자기들의 기술을 전수해 인류와 공생하겠다고 제안했습니다.”  
“나쁜 제안 같지는 않네요.”  
토쉬가 말했다.  
“상대가 믿을 만 하기만 하면 그렇지.”  
잭이 반론했다.  
“개인적인 의견을 말하자면 그들은... 몹시 진실해보입니다.”  
메이스 대령이 말했다.  
“많이 아름다운가요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“신장 120cm랬어요, 잭. 토치우드의 보스가 아동 성범죄로 감옥에 가 버리면 곤란하다고요.”  
오웬이 찔렀다.  
“그들 기준으로는 성인일 거라고!”  
메이스 대령이 넌더리난다는 표정으로 고개를 저었다.  
“이제 다 왔으니 직접 보시지요. 그런데.... 닥터?”  
“음? 아... 나요? 왜?”  
대령의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“괜찮으십니까?”  
“아, 네. 물론. 괜찮고말고요. 아주 괜찮아요. 더 좋을 수 없을 정도지. 괜찮아 보이지 않아요?”  
닥터가 부자연스러울 정도로 밝게 웃었다. 메이스 대령은 심각한 표정을 유지했다.  
“여기까지 오는 동안 한 마디도 하지 않으셨습니다. 전에 만났을 때는 분명 제발 좀 닥치고 있어줬으면 좋겠다는 생각이 들 때까지 끝도 한도 없이 떠드셨던 것 같은 기억이 있는데 말입니다.”  
토치우드 일동은 킥킥 웃었다.  
“듣던 것 보다는 꽉 막히지 않았는데요.”  
잭이 웃으며 말했다. 닥터가 어깨만 으쓱했다.  
“믿기진 않겠지만 제게도 개인적인 문제라는 게 있어서요.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“정말 개인적인 문제입니까? 꽤 심각한 것 같은데요.”  
“네, 뭐, 애정 문제라는 게 좀 그리 되는 경향이 있지요.”  
놀라서 입을 벌린 메이스 대령을 놔두고 닥터가 먼저 안으로 들어갔다. 대령이 뒤따라 들어가려는 잭의 팔을 잡았다.  
“혹시....”  
“아니오.”  
잭이 고개를 저었다.  
“저 관련해서 저런다면 더 바랄 게 없겠지만, 불행히도 아닙니다.”  
“그렇습니까.”  
두 사람은 더 말없이 닥터를 따라 안으로 들어갔다.

안은 중정이었다. 특별히 아름답게 가꿔진 정원은 아니지만 군인들이 돌아다니는 작전 지휘 본부를 지나온 터라 밝은 햇살과 녹색 식물은 싱그러워보였다. 그리고 그런 나무와 관목에서 날아 다가오는 형형색색의 나비 날개들은 몽환적인 느낌을 줄 정도로 초현실적으로 아름다웠다.  
“와우.”  
이만하면 외계인의 침공과 마주하는데 이골이 난 UNIT의 군인들마저 매혹될 만 하다고 잭은 생각했다. 잭 본인부터 필요 이상으로 매혹되지 않도록 노력해야 할 판이었다.  
“지각 필터를 사용하는 건 아니군.”  
옆에서 닥터가 중얼거렸다. 잭은 우주의 별별 해괴한 것들에게 눈을 반짝반짝 빛내며 환상적이야!를 연발하는 주제에 이런 아름다움에는 영향 받지 않는 것 같은 닥터를 신기하게 쳐다보았다.  
“자, 그럼 대화를 시작해야지.”  
닥터가 앞으로 걸어 나갔다.  
“안녕하세요, 피요포사 여러분. 인간들과 공존하는 문제에 대해서 좀 대화를 나눠보고 싶어서 왔는데요. 아, 저는 닥터라고 합니다.”  
그 말에 피요포사들의 분위기가 완전히 바뀌었다.  
“닥터라고! 그 닥터?!”  
맨 앞에 나와 있던 붉은색에 노란색 무늬가 있는 나비가 외쳤다.  
“어..... 아마 그럴 걸요.”  
닥터가 양 손을 들고 한 걸음 물러났다.  
“저, 무슨 소문을 들었는지 몰라도 일단은 평화적으로....”  
“이런 행운이 있나!”  
피요포사가 외쳤다. 닥터는 걱정스러운 표정으로 그들을 쳐다보았다.  
“어, 날 보고 기쁘다면 나도 좋긴 한데...”  
“닥터를 잡아라!”  
나비 둘이 날아와 닥터의 양 팔을 잡아 등 뒤로 비틀었다.  
“닥터!”  
잭이 덤벼들었다. 대장으로 보이는 피요포사가 손에 든 막대 같은 것으로 그를 쏘았다. 초록색 빔에 맞고 잭이 처절한 비명을 지르며 몸부림치다 그대로 쓰러져 굴렀다.  
“잭!”  
오웬과 토쉬가 총을 꺼내 나비들을 쏘았다.  
“닥터의 동료도 붙잡아라!”  
“메이스 대령, 물러나요!”  
양 팔을 잡혀 공중에 뜬 채 버둥거리며 닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“지원을 요청해요!”  
대령은 총을 들고 문으로 뒷걸음질 쳤다. 그가 지원을 부르려고 무전기를 드는데 푸른빛이 나비와 사람들과 닥터를 감쌌다.  
“안 돼!”  
그러나 그가 달려갔을 땐 이미 닥터도 토치우드 사람들도 나비 외계인도 모두 사라진 다음이었다.  
“오, 맙소사.......”  
-대령님? 무슨 일입니까. 메이스 대령님?  
무전기가 울렸다. 대령은 정신을 차렸다.  
“피요포사가 적대적인 것으로 판명 났다.”  
그가 무전기에 대고 말했다.  
“코드 레드를 발동한다. 그리고.....”  
그리고 어떻게 해야 할까? 닥터가 적들에게 잡혀간 지금, 그가 무엇을 할 수 있을까? 무엇을 해야 할까?

 

마스터는 서서히 마취에서 깨어났다. 정신이 들기 시작하자 그는 억지로 의식을 강화하여 마취 약물을 대사계에서 빠르게 몰아내었다. 지금 상황이 어떤지는 알 수 없지만 그의 경험 상 그 어떤 상황이라고 해도 의식을 잃고 있기보다는 정신을 차리고 있는 편이 나았다.  
의식이 완전히 돌아오자 처음 느낀 건 오른팔의 통증이었다. 통증의 원인을 생각하니 기절 직전에 있었던 사건이 떠올랐다.  
“깨어났어요?”  
마스터가 눈을 떴다. 그웬이 마치 그가 깨어나서 안심한 것처럼 웃었다.  
“몸은 좀 어때요? 움직일 수 있겠어요?”  
못 움직이는 척 해 봐야 좋을 일도 없을 것 같아 마스터는 몸을 일으켜 앉았다. 그웬이 물컵을 내밀었다. 마스터가 질문하는 시선으로 컵을 바라보았다.  
“어, 닥터가 물을 마시는 게 좋댔어요.”  
마스터가 컵을 받아들고 살짝 맛을 보았다. H2O ․ NaCl 그 외 지구의 물에 존재하는 미량원소들. 독은 아닌 것 같았다. 그웬은 그의 반응을 달리 받아들였다.  
“너무 짠가요?”  
“아니, 이 정도면 됐어.”  
마스터가 물 한 컵을 전부 비우고 일어났다. 조금 휘청거렸지만 그가 이를 악물고 다리에 힘을 주어 걸었다.  
“어디 가요!”  
그웬이 그의 뒤를 쫒았다. 마스터는 대답 없이 계단을 올라 부검실을 나갔다.  
토치우드 한 가운데에는 여전히 타디스가 있었다. 마스터는 타디스를 보다가 주위를 둘러보았다.  
“닥터는 지금 잠시 어딜 갔어요.”  
그웬이 서둘러 말했다.  
“지구에 외계인들이 왔다고 해서요, 협상 같은 데 참여하러. 그냥 떠난 게 아니라 곧 돌아온다고, 와서 할 말이 있으니 꼭 기다려 달라고 전해 달랬어요.”  
“기다려달라고.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“마치 내가 그 말을 듣기라도 할 것 처럼.”  
마스터가 문을 향해 걸었다. 그웬이 불렀으나 그는 아랑곳하지 않았다.  
얀토가 마스터의 앞을 막아섰다.  
“비켜라.”  
“어딜 갈 생각입니까?”  
“너희하고는 상관없어.”  
“상관있습니다. 우리 일은.....”  
“위험한 외계인으로부터 인류를 지키는 거라 이거지. 그래. 난 그 위험한 외계인이고.”  
“적대하려는 건 아니에요.”  
그웬이 말했다.  
“그저 닥터가 돌아올 때까지 여기서 기다리기만 하면 되요. 무슨 말을 하려는 건지 듣고 싶지 않아요?”  
마스터가 아랫입술을 깨물었다.  
“듣고 싶지 않아. 무슨 말을 할지 아니까.”  
“그, 그래도... 혹시 예상과 다른 말일지도 모르잖아요.”  
“말로 할 때 비키지 않으면......”  
전화가 울렸다. 그웬도 얀토도 마스터도 잠시 말없이 서로의 얼굴만 쳐다보았다. 전화가 계속 울리자 가장 가까이 있던 그웬이 가서 전화를 받았다.  
“토치우드3입니다. 안녕하세요, 메이스 대령님.... 예?! 모두 다요?”  
얀토가 긴장했다.  
“메이스 대령이면, 아까 닥터를 불렀던.....”  
이 인간들의 주의가 전화로 쏠린 새 치고 빠져나갈 궁리 중이던 마스터가 닥터란 말에 반응했다.  
“그 놈한테 무슨 일이 생겼다는 건 아니겠지?”  
그웬이 겁에 질린 표정으로 그들을 바라보았다.  
“그게, 이번에 나타난 외계인들이, 닥터와 잭과 토쉬와 오웬 모두를 끌고 사라졌다고.....”  
“닥터 이 미친놈아!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“단 하루도 사건에 안 휘말리고 얌전히를 못 있냐!!”

 

잭이 되살아난 곳은 어떤 우주선 안이었다.  
“정신 들어요?”  
토쉬가 물었다. 잭은 고개를 흔들었다.  
“으.... 뭐가 어떻게 된 거지?”  
“살아있나?”  
아마도 피요포사들의 대장으로 보이는 붉은색에 노란 무늬가 있는 나비가 말했다.  
“그럴 리가. 아까 분명 정통으로 격추했는데.”  
“인간들은 놔둬!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“닥터?”  
잭은 반가운 심정으로 목소리가 들린 쪽으로 고개를 돌렸다가 얼어붙었다.  
닥터는 벽에 돌출된 기계 같은 것에 묶여있었다. 팔다리는 X자 형태로 벌려져 기계에 묶여있고 허리와 목도 금속성 밴드로 감겨 고정되어 있었다.  
“아직도 상황 파악이 안 되었나 보군.”  
대장 나비가 자기 앞의 기계를 조작했다.  
푸른빛이 닥터를 훑고 지나갔다. 잠시는 버텼으나 곧 닥터가 비명을 지르기 시작했다. 그가 몸을 뒤틀며 머리를 뒷벽에 찧었으나 빛은 멈추지 않았다. 잭이 대장 나비에게 덤벼들었다. 그것이 아까와 같은 막대로 재차 잭을 쏘았다. 몸을 잡아 뜯는 것 같은 고통에 잭이 몸부림치다 쓰러졌다. 그가 다시 살아났을 땐 그도 손발이 묶여있었고 닥터는 기계에 매달린 채 축 늘어져 숨을 헐떡이고 있었다.  
“닥터.”  
“하지 마, 잭.”  
닥터가 고개를 들자 식은땀이 흘러내리는 게 보였다.  
“저건 몸에 실질적인 피해를 입히기 보다는 통각 신경을 자극해서 엄청난 고통 끝에 쇼크사 하도록 만들어진 무기야. 살아난다고 해서 맞아도 되는 게 아니라고.”  
“예, 저도 방금 경험으로 깨달은 사실이에요.”  
“그리고 닥터 당신이 지금 매달려 있는 기계도 같은 원리지, 이건 좀 더 느리지만.”  
대장 나비가 말했다.  
“지금까지는 꽤나 잘 버텨왔지만 아무리 타임로드라고 해도 영원히 그럴 수는 없어. 그만 고집부리고 순순히 우리에게 협력하는 것이 좋을 텐데.”  
“협력이라니, 무슨 협력?”  
잭이 물었다. 그가 죽어있는 동안 중요한 장면이 지나간 게 틀림없었다.  
“별로 어려운 일도 아닌 데 그래, 그저 우리를 위해서 무기 한 가지만 완성해주면 되는 것을.”  
그거야말로 우주가 뒤집어져도 닥터한테서 협력을 받아낼 수 없는 분야라고 잭은 생각했다. 특히나.  
“잠깐만, 우리 지금 지구 상공에 떠 있는 거지? 그런데 무기를 만들라는 건.”  
“절대로, 무슨 일이 있어도, 너희들이 무슨 짓을 해도 안 돼.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“그냥 날 여기에 죽을 때까지 놔둬. 귀찮게 질문 같은 걸 하느라 시간 낭비하지 말고. 이러나 저러나 결과는 똑같을 거야.”  
“용기는 가상하군, 닥터.”  
나비가 웃었다.  
“그보다 궁금한 게 있는데, 이 사람은 어떻게 살아있는 거지? 이 자도 타임로드인 건가?”  
닥터는 입을 굳게 다물었다.  
“대답하지 않겠다면 뭐 좋아, 정말로 안 죽나 반복해서 죽여 보면 되니까.”  
나비가 막대형 무기를 잭에게 겨누었다.  
“안 돼!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“그는 인간이야, 그냥...... 인간. 어떻게 되살아나는지는 나도 몰라. 그저 죽지 않는다는 것 밖에.”  
잭은 닥터가 거짓말 하는 걸 알지만 나비들은 몰랐다. 대장 나비가 잭에게 시선을 돌렸다.  
“나도 죽고 살아난 뒤에야 알았어. 아니, 몇 번이나 반복해서 죽은 뒤에야 알았단 말이다.”  
심지어 이 말은 엄연한 사실이기도 했다.  
“하긴 닥터는 타임로드의 마지막 생존자라고 하지. 다른 타임로드가 있을 리 없어.”  
잭은 닥터와 눈을 마주쳤다.  
피요포사는 자기들의 ‘무기’를 완성하기 위해 타임로드를 필요로 했다. 저들은 타임로드가 닥터밖에 없다고 생각하지만 사실은 한 명 더 있었다.  
닥터와는 달리 기꺼이 무기를 만들 만 한 자가.  
절대 저들이 마스터의 존재를 모르게 해야 했다.  
“대장님, 지구 쪽에서 통신이 들어오고 있습니다.”  
“지구에서?”  
그러나 그들이 연결을 수락하기도 전에 화면이 멋대로 켜지며 사람 셋이 나타났다.  
“맙소사.”  
잭은 바닥에 머리를 박았다.  
“감히 닥터를 잡아간 게 어떤 놈들이냐!”  
마스터가 분노에 차서 고함을 질렀다.  
“당장 닥터를 돌려보내라, 아니면 너희를 날개 한 조각 안 남기고 가루 내 버리겠다!”  
“그래? 어떻게 그렇게 할 건데?”  
대장 나비가 조소하는 빛을 띄웠다.  
“지구를 기어 다니는 인간 따위가 말이야.”  
“인간 따위라고? 오, 천만에.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“나는 마스터다. 타임로드이고 닥터의 가장 강력한 적이란 말이다! 내가 입 밖에 낸 협박을 지키지 못할 거라고는 생각지 마라!”  
“타임로드라고!”  
나비가 외쳤다.  
“믿을 수가 없군! 닥터가 최후의 생존자가 아니란 말인가!”  
“뭐, 그 녀석이 뭐라고 거짓말을 하고 다녔든, 내가 여기 이렇게 있으니까. 안 그래?”  
“그래.... 맞아.”  
나비가 뭔가 곰곰이 생각했다.  
“너도 타임로드라고.”  
“그렇다.”  
“그럼 너 역시... 닥터에 필적할 만한 지식과 기술을 갖추고 있나?”  
“무슨 말도 안 되는 소리를.”  
마스터가 코웃음 쳤다.  
“저 놈은 나 아니었으면 학과 때 낙제했을 거다.”  
“딱 한 번뿐이었는데 평생을 울궈먹는다니까...”  
닥터가 중얼거렸다.  
“낙제 했었어요?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“재시험엔 통과했어!”  
“내가 도와줬기 때문이지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그..렇긴 했지만 그리고 그 땐 나 말고도 1/3은 통과 못 했었단 말이야.”  
“잡혀서 묶여있는 주제에 여전히 입은 살아있구나.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그럼 그대가 우리를 도울 수 있겠다.”  
포로들이 바보 만담을 하거나 말거나 대장 나비가 마스터에게 말했다.  
“돕는다고? 내가? 왜 그런 짓을 해야 하지?”  
나비는 아무런 예고도 없이 닥터가 잡혀있는 기계를 활성화시켰다. 미처 대비도 하지 못한 닥터가 비명을 지르며 몸을 뒤틀었다. 한 순간이나마 마스터의 얼굴에 뚜렷한 패닉의 표정이 떠올랐다. 나비는 그걸 놓치지 않았다.  
“닥터를 돌려받고 싶지?”  
기계를 멈춘 뒤 나비가 구슬리듯 달콤한 목소리로 마스터에게 말했다.  
“그 대가로 우리를 조금 도와주면 돼. 그대에게는 그리 어려운 일도 아닐 거야.”  
“거절하면?”  
나비는 즉시 기계를 재작동시켰다. 닥터는 이를 악물고 비명을 삼켰다.  
“이대로 그가 죽을 때까지 내버려 둘 수도 있지. 닥터가 그걸 자청하기도 했고.”  
마스터가 이를 갈았다.  
“저 멍청한 놈이....”  
“자, 어쩔 건가?”  
“조건 먼저 들어보지.”  
“안 돼, 마스터!”  
닥터가 소리 질렀다. 나비는 기계의 강도를 더욱 올렸다. 닥터가 숨이 넘어갈 듯 비명을 토해냈다. 마스터가 눈살을 찌푸렸다.  
“시끄러우니까 조용히 시켜.”  
나비는 몇 초 더 그대로 놔두었다가 작동을 멈췄다. 닥터는 기계에 매달린 채 숨만 할딱거렸다.  
“안 돼, 마스터, 안 돼....”  
“우리는 인류를 멸절시키려고 한다.”  
나비가 말했다.  
“그러기 위해 우리는 병원체를 하나 만들었다. 그러나 실험 결과 그렇게 썩 효과적이지 않은 것으로 판명 나 버렸지. 할 수 없이 저들을 속여 지상에 내려간 뒤 하나하나 박멸해나가야 할 처지였으나.”  
“닥터를 보자마자 계획을 수정했다는 건, 그의 도움을 받으려는 계획 역시 잡혀있었단 거겠지. 말해봐라. 콜페르마토를 움직인 것은 너희냐?”  
“그래.”  
나비가 간단히 인정했다.  
“생존자 한 명 안 남고 사라져 버렸더군. 닥터가 한 짓인가?”  
“아니. 그건 나다.”  
마스터가 말했다. 닥터가 움찔했다.  
“그런가. 그렇게 소중한 닥터를 위해 이젠 어쩔 거지?”  
나비가 물었다.  
“우리에게 협력해라. 인간들을 말살할 병원체를 완성하는 거다. 그러면 닥터를 무사히 풀어주지. 아니면 닥터는 여기서 죽을 때까지 고통에 몸부림치다 숨이 끊어질 것이다. 자, 어떤 쪽을 선택하겠나, 마스터.”


	12. Chapter 12

마스터가 조용히 심호흡을 했다. 그가 화면 너머 닥터를 바라보았다. 닥터는 여전히 고개를 저으며 ‘안 돼’ 라고 말하고 있었다.  
마스터는 눈을 감았다.  
그웬이 얀토를 쿡 찔렀다.  
“어, 어쩌지?”  
“전 알 것 같나요?”  
얀토도 불안하기 그지없었다. 마스터는 닥터의 적이었다. 바로 어제만 해도 닥터를 죽이려고까지 했었다. 그러나 또한 그가 닥터를 사랑하는 것 역시 어느 정도 사실이었다.  
지금 저울에 놓여있는 건 두 가지. 인류 전부와 닥터. 하지만 인류를 희생한다면 닥터가 용서하지 않을 것이다. 그렇다고 마스터가 인류를 선택할 리도 없었다. 악당이고 뭐고를 떠나 그럼 그가 이 세계로 건너온 이유가 사라지는 거니까.  
얀토는 조심스럽게 옷 안에 손을 넣어 총을 움켜쥐었다.  
마스터가 눈을 떴다.  
“좋아. 협력하겠다.”  
“안돼요!”  
그웬이 외쳤다. 마스터는 들은 척도 하지 않았다.  
“네가 저 원숭이 무리를 귀여워하는 것도 이젠 질렸어.”  
마스터가 화면 속의 닥터를 똑바로 쳐다보며 말했다.  
“저들을 나보다 우위에 놓는 것도 이제는 끝이야! 알겠나, 닥터! 네가 지금은 나와 같이 지내고 있지만 이게 언제까지나 계속될 리가 없어. 나는 지배자고, 살인자고, 너는 영원히 나를 이대로 받아줄 리가 없지. 그러니.”  
마스터의 흉흉한 눈빛에 닥터조차 반론을 못하고 그를 지켜만 보았다.  
“너의 사랑을 얻을 수 없다면 차라리 인류를 모두 없애고 대신 너의 증오를 온전히 차지하겠다!”  
닥터는 입을 벌렸으나 말소리는 나오지 않았다. 마스터가 다시 나비에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“닥터 말고 다른 인간들도 있었을 텐데, 그들은 어찌되었지?”  
“인간 남자와 여자, 그리고 죽지 않는 자가 하나 있다.”  
“모두 살아있나?”  
“그래.”  
“잘됐군. 죽이지 말고 놔둬, 샘플이 필요할 테니까.”  
마스터가 인간들에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“내 레이저 스크루 드라이버는 어디 있지?”  
“알려줄 리가 없잖아요.”  
그웬이 말했다.  
“제발 이러지 말아요. 다른 방법이 있을 거예요.”  
“다른 방법?”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“너희나 닥터가 보기에 나는 그저 미친 악당일 뿐이야! 이 외에 다른 무슨 길이 있다는 거냐!”  
마스터가 그웬에게 달려들었다. 그웬이 뒤늦게 총을 뽑으려 했으나 한 발 늦었다. 얀토는 총을 쏘았지만 빗나가버렸다.  
마스터가 그웬의 목을 감아 잡고 총을 빼앗아 얀토에게 겨눴다.  
“자, 이제 내 무기를 내놔.”  
마스터가 명령했다.  
“아니면 이 여자가 죽는다.”  
“아니, 그러지 않겠어.”  
얀토가 마스터에게 총을 겨눈 채 말했다.  
“당신을 보내주면 어차피 우린 모두 죽겠지. 그렇다면 여기서 우리만 죽는 게 나아.”  
마스터가 씩 웃었다.  
“합리적인 판단이군.”  
마스터가 총을 쏘았다.

 

“얀토!!”  
잭이 소리 질렀다. 그러나 화면은 마스터가 총을 쏘고 얀토가 쓰러진 뒤 꺼져버렸다. 유탄이 통신 장비에 맞기라도 한 모양이었다.  
잭이 닥터를 쳐다보았다. 닥터는 눈을 크게 뜬 채 화면이 비추던 자리만 바라보고 있었다.  
“안 돼.... 마스터, 제발....”  
“연락이 끊겼는데, 어떻게 할까요?”  
나비 하나가 물었다. 대장이 답했다.  
“어차피 군대가 내려가고 있는 중이니 그 중에 쾌속선을 골라 맞으러 가게 해라. 아까 신호 발신지 추적은 했겠지?”  
“물론입니다.”  
“좋아, 군단의 하강을 가속화해라. 그리고 실험 설비 준비해.”  
“옛.”  
나비들이 부산하게 움직였다.  
“어쩔 거죠?”  
잭이 물었다. 닥터의 눈에서 눈물이 흘러내렸다.  
“포기하지 말아요, 닥터.”  
그 때 타디스 착륙음이 들렸다. 잭도 닥터도 나비들마저도 우주선 한 가운데 떡하니 나타나는 파란 경찰 전화박스를 바라보았다.  
“어, 어떻게?”  
닥터가 물었다. 잭이 신음하며 바닥에 머리를 재차 박아댔다.  
“잭?”  
“제가 열쇠를 부검실에 놔뒀어요..... 닥터 보라고 그런 거라고요!”  
“그런데 내 손 안에 들어왔지. 지금 기분이 어때, 기형체?”  
타디스에서 마스터가 내렸다. 그가 잭을 보고 웃어주었다.  
“나가 죽어버려.”  
“당분간 계획 없어.”  
그가 대장 나비에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“연구 설비, 프로토 타입, 실험 샘플은 다 준비 됐나?”  
“저 쪽에 배치 중이오.”  
나비가 손짓했다. 마스터는 그 쪽으로 가서 자기가 장비 몇 가지를 만지작거리더니 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“어떻게 하려는 지는 대충 알겠군. 그럼 보수를 협상하지.”  
“보수라고?”  
“너희들이 준비한 병원체를 인간에게 맞게 개조해 주는 대가로 너희는 내게 닥터를 약속했다.”  
“일을 완수하기 전에는 넘겨줄 수 없다. 허튼 짓을 시도한다면.”  
“누가 뭐래? 거기에 덧붙여, 나는 누구의 명령도 듣지 않는다. 내가 일하는 대로 놔두고 귀찮게 굴지 않을 것이며 내가 필요로 하는 건 묻지 않고 즉각 대령해야 한다. 알겠나?”  
“일과 상관있는 것이라면 무엇이든지.”  
“좋아. 아까보다는 조금 이야기가 통하는군. 아, 그리고 그 전에 충고를 조금 하지.”  
대장 나비가 갑자기 긴장했다.  
“무엇에 대해?”  
“여러 가지가 있지만, 간단하게 하자면 포로를 대하는 방법에 대해?”  
마스터가 닥터에게 걸어갔다. 나비 몇이 무기를 빼들고 경계했다. 마스터는 그들에겐 눈길도 주지 않고 닥터의 바로 앞까지 와서 섰다.  
“안녕, 닥터.”  
“마스터, 이러지 마.”  
닥터가 다급하게 말했다.  
“이러지 않아도 방법은 있어. 내 증오를 얻을 필요 같은 건 없다고... 나 난 이미 너를 사랑해!”  
한 순간 마스터가 눈을 크게 떴다. 그러나 곧 그가 고개를 저었다.  
“닥터, 닥터. 내 오랜 친구이자 최대의 적. 지금 좀 절박한 건 알겠지만 우리 이러지는 말자. 아무리 너라고 해도 그런 걸 거짓말로 하는 건 너무 잔인하지 않아?”  
“거짓말이 아냐, 마스터. 나는 정말로....”  
“닥쳐!!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다. 그가 한 걸음 물러나 눈을 감고 숨을 삼켰다.  
“나를 더 비참하게 만들지 마라. 내 분노가 누구에게 쏟아질지 생각하도록 해.”  
“마스터.....”  
닥터가 눈물을 흘렸다. 마스터는 단호하게 그의 얼굴을 외면하고 닥터의 코트 주머니에 손을 넣었다.  
“마스터, 제발 들어줘. 나는....”  
마스터가 닥터의 주머니에서 뭔가를 꺼냈다. 그의 손에는 잼쿠키 한 움큼이 들려 있었다.  
“과자를 그냥 코트 주머니에 쑤셔 넣다니 너 뭐 하는 놈이냐 정말.”  
“그러지 말고 마...읍.”  
마스터가 닥터의 입에 과자를 한 주먹 처넣었다. 닥터는 씹거나 삼키거나 적어도 뱉어보려고 노력했으나 입 안에 가득한 마른 과자는 그 어떤 옵션도 몹시 힘들게 만들었다.  
“이제 적어도 조용해졌군.”  
마스터가 싱긋 웃으며 다시 닥터의 주머니를 뒤졌다. 그리고 이번엔 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 꺼내들고 돌아섰다.  
“여기 있군. 자, 나비들에게 해주는 충고다. 닥터를 잡았을 때는 첫째. 말을 계속하게 놔두지 말 것. 둘째. 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 계속 갖고 있게 두지 말 것. 물론 너희는 이번 일 이후로는 닥터를 잡을 일이 없을 테니까 쓸모없는 충고겠지만 보편적 원칙으로 적에게 가장 강력한 도구를 남겨주지 말란 말 정도는 알아들으리라 믿는다.”  
“이 배은망덕한 개새끼 같으니!”  
잭이 소리쳤다.  
“네놈이 어떻게 닥터에게 이럴 수가 있어?”  
마스터가 잭을 내려다보았다. 그가 잭에게 다가가더니 망설임 없이 그의 배를 걷어찼다.  
“그래 이것도 있었지. 낄 데 못 낄 데 구별 못 하는 인간 샘플로도 못 쓸 기형체. 보고 있기만 해도 토할 것 같은 이딴 게.... 이딴 게....”  
마스터가 몇 번이고 잭을 걷어찼다.  
“샘플로 쓸모가 없나?”  
“그래. 인간들이 모두 죽여도 죽여도 계속 살아난다고 생각하는 건 아니겠지? 쓸모도 없으니 이 기분 나쁜 건 우주 공간에라도 던져야겠어. 에어록이 어디지?”  
마스터가 잭의 뒷덜미를 잡고 끌어올렸다. 나비 하나가 마스터의 앞으로 나섰다.  
“너무 날뛰지 마라. 포로의 처분은 우리가 알아서 할 일이지 너는 시키는 일이나 하면..”  
그 나비가 비명을 지르며 물러섰다. 어느 틈에 마스터는 손에 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 칼을 들고 있었다. 그가 팔을 휘둘러 나비의 몸통을 쭉 그어 버린 것이다.  
“말했다. 나는 누구의 명령도 듣지 않는다고.”  
세 명의 나비들이 그에게 무기를 겨누고 있으나 마스터는 조금도 동요하지 않고 도리어 낮은 목소리로 그들을 위협했다.  
“내가 지금 잠깐 너희들과 협력해준다 해서 착각하지 마라. 나는 마스터다. 명령을 하는 건 나란 말이다! 인간들을 멸절시킨다는 목적이 일치하지 않았다면 내가 너희 같은 벌레들과 말이라도 섞을 성 싶으냐?”  
마스터가 대장 나비를 노려보았다.  
“완성하면, 즉각 대량 복제해 지구 전역에 살포할 준비는 끝난 거겠지? 만드는 덴 그렇게 오래 걸리지 않을 테니까. 아니라면 지금 당장 준비하는 게 좋을 거다. 난 오늘 이 원숭이 종족의 멸망을 내 눈으로 지켜봐야겠어.”  
대장 나비가 손짓해 부하들을 물러서게 했다.  
“이미 함대가 지구 대기권 진입 중이므로 준비되는 데는 얼마 안 걸릴 거요. 그래서, 저건 진공에 던져버리면 되나?”  
대장 나비가 잭을 가리켰다. 마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다가 다시 세차게 저었다.  
“아니. 더 좋은 방법이 떠올랐어. 생각해 보면, 닥터는 복수는 안 하는 주의란 말이지.”  
마스터가 여전히 입이 막혀 있는 닥터를 돌아보며 섬뜩하게 웃었다.  
“하지만 구출이라면 하려 들 거란 말이야. 좋아. 저 놈은 내가 갖겠다.”  
대장 나비가 조금 웃었다.  
“우리가 그렇게 해줘야 하는 까닭은?”  
“너희한테도 좋은 일일걸. 닥터가 인류를 멸망시킨 복수를 하겠다고 너희를 쫓는 것 보다는 잡혀있는 친구를 구하겠다고 나를 쫓는 편이 너희에게도 안전하겠지. 나는...”  
그가 닥터를 곁눈질했다.  
“그가 쫓아오길 바라고.”  
“좋아. 그 정도 덤은 줘도 되겠지.”  
“그래. 그럼 저건 타디스 안에 던져둬라.”  
마스터가 등을 돌려 연구 설비 쪽으로 갔다.  
“쓰레기장에라도 처박아두면 좋겠지만 너희들이 찾아갈 수 있을 리 없을 테니까, 그저 계단 난간에라도 잘 묶어둬. 무슨 짓 하지 못하게.”  
그리고 그는 잭에 대한 관심 따위 끝났다는 듯 일에 몰두하기 시작했다. 대장 나비가 끄덕이자 부하 둘이 잭을 들고 타디스 안에 던져 넣었다.  
마스터는 토쉬와 오웬에게서 피를 뽑았다.  
“한 종족의 멸망까지 이제 길어야 한 시간 정도 밖에 안 남았다.”  
마스터가 인간들에게 생긋 웃어주었다.  
“적을 멸절시킨다는 건 꽤 즐거운 일이야, 그렇게 생각하지 않아?”

 

마스터가 말한 대로 병원체는 한 시간도 안 되어 완성되었다. 시제품을 토쉬와 오웬에게 주사하고 그들이 숨이 막혀 새파래져 쓰러지는 걸 확인하자 마스터는 즐겁게 웃으며 피요포사들에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“자, 됐어. 이것으로 이제 곧 인류는 전멸한다.”  
마스터가 대장에게 노란색 액체가 든 바이알을 건넸다. 나비가 그걸 받아들고 준비해 둔 장치에 밀어 넣었다.  
“이제 곧 대기권에 흩어져 있는 우리 군단에서 이것을 대량 복제해 지구에 살포할 것이고 지상에 내려가 대기 중인 우리들이 주인 잃은 행성을 접수할 것이다.”  
“그럼, 궤도에 떠 있는 건 이 우주선 하나뿐인 거냐?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“지금으로선 그렇다. 왜 묻지?”  
“글쎄, 사람들이 멸망하는 걸 가까이 내려가서 보면 어떨까 했지만. 하긴 지저분하고 역겹기만 하겠지. 살겠다고 몸부림치며 썩어가는 인간들 같은 거 멀리서 느긋하게 구경하는 게 최고야.”  
마스터는 어깨만 으쓱했다.  
“그럼 인간들이 순조롭게 멸망하는 것만 구경하고 나서 나는 닥터 데리고 내 타디스에 올라 사라지도록 하지. 불만 없지?”  
그가 나비들을 둘러보았다.  
“내가 정말로 인류를 없앨 무기를 너희들에게 맞게 쥐어줬는지 아직도 반신반의하고 있으니까, 결과 보고 나서 정산하자는 데 뭐 반대 있나?”  
“아니, 없다.”  
대장 나비가 말했다.  
“생각보다 훨씬 협조적이군.”  
“나는 대량 학살을 좋아하거든. 저 원숭이 떼는 아주 미워하고.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“그리고 자발적으로 닥터의 적이 되려 드는 어리석은 무리들도 그럭저럭 좋아하고.”  
“우리더러 어리석다고?”  
나비가 소리쳤다.  
“그래. 그걸 살포하는 순간 너희는 닥터의 적이 될 테니까. 그게 무슨 뜻인지는 알고 행동하고 있는 거길 바란다.”  
“일고의 가치도 없는 소리군.”  
대장 나비가 비웃었다.  
“저기 저렇게 무력하게 묶여 매달려서 눈물이나 흘리는 것 밖에 못 하는 자가 뭐가 무섭다고 그러는 거냐.”  
“뭐..... 그렇게 생각하면 그렇기도 하고.”  
마스터는 뒤로 물러나 실험대에 걸터앉았다.  
“어때, 닥터. 과자는 다 먹었어?”  
그가 닥터에게 손을 흔들었다. 닥터는 그에게 증오의 눈빛을 보냈다.  
“잭의 말이 맞았어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“너 같은 것 데려오지 말았어야 했어.”  
마스터의 표정이 굳었다. 그가 바닥을 내려다보며 입술을 깨물었다.  
“난.... 그래도 네가 저 사람들을 조금쯤 마음에 들어 한다고 생각했어!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“화해할 여지가 있다고, 잘 지낼 수도 있을 거라고 희망을 품었는데.... 어떻게 이렇게 감쪽같이 속일 수가 있어?”  
“나는 네가 생각하는 것보다 뛰어난 배우거든.”  
마스터가 조용히 말했다.  
“너보다도 뛰어난 거짓말쟁이이기도 하고. 희망을 품었다고, 닥터? 너는 그게 문제야. 희망은 거짓이지. 실제 현실에서 눈을 돌리게 만들어. 네가 원하는 게 현실인지 거짓인지 희망으로 포장해버리면 그걸 어찌 판단하지?”  
“병원체 살포 준비가 끝났다.”  
대장 나비가 말했다.  
“네가 하겠나?”  
“아니..... 닥터의 증오는 이만하면 충분한 것 같아.”  
마스터가 고개를 저었다.  
“너희가 선택한 운명이니 너희가 하도록 해.”  
대장 나비가 스위치를 눌렀다. 대기권에 떠 있는 피요포사의 우주선으로부터 병원체가 살포되기 시작했다.  
“이제 지구는 우리 것이다!”  
대장 나비가 외쳤다. 잠시 기다리다 그가 지구에 내려가 있는 군대와 통신을 연결했다.  
“곧 병원체가 지표에 도착할 것이다. 인간들의 동향은 어떠한가!”  
“아직까지는 큰 움직임이 없습니다. 아, 지금 하늘에서 노란 꽃가루 같은 입자가 내려오고 있습니다. 이제 곧....”  
스피커에서 비명이 터져 나오기 시작했다. 화면에 비친 피요포사의 군대가 전부 바닥에 나뒹굴며 경련하고 있었다.  
“아닛? 이게, 이게 어떻게 된 일이냐!”  
대장이 마스터에게 고개를 돌렸다. 마스터는 웃으며 실험대에서 칼 하나를 들어서 흔들어 보였다. 아까 그가 피요포사 병사 중 하나에게 휘둘렀던, 그 종족의 피가 묻어있는 칼이었다.  
“네... 놈이!”  
“말했잖아, 네놈들 날개 한 조각 안 남기고 가루로 만들어 주겠다고.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“닥터를 납치한 것으로 모자라 감히 날 조종해서 너희들의 뒤치다꺼리를 시키겠다고? 그 어리석음은 군단 전부의 목숨으로 갚아야 할 거다.”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 병원체 살포 기계를 향해 조작했다.  
“너희 선단이 대기권 내에 떠 있으니, 간단히 작동 방향을 바꾸는 것만으로 병원체는 우주선 안으로 살포되겠지?”  
대장 나비가 무기를 들어 마스터의 팔을 쏘았다. 마스터는 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 놓치고 오른팔을 움켜쥐었지만 기계는 이미 작동된 이후였다.  
“잡아라!”  
나비들이 날아가 마스터의 팔을 뒤로 꺾고 어깨를 눌러 무릎 꿇렸다. 대장은 어떻게든 기계의 작동을 멈춰보려 노력했지만 마스터는 이미 그런 시도에도 저항하도록 치밀하게 프로그램을 준비해 두었다. 곧 함대 전부가 균형을 잃고 하나하나 추락하기 시작했다. 그가 분노에 찬 고함을 질렀다.  
“네놈... 이런 짓을 하다니!”  
그가 무기를 조정했다.  
“간단히 죽을 거라곤 생각지 마라. 극한의 고통을 맛보여주마.”  
마스터는 웃었다.  
“그렇게 나올 거라 생각했지.”  
“안 돼!!”  
닥터가 비명을 질렀다. 마스터는 그를 보며 미소 지었다.  
“안녕, 닥터.”


	13. Chapter 13

그 때 타디스 문이 열렸다.   
“누구 맘대로!”  
잭이 커다란 입자포를 들고 뛰어나오며 대장 나비를 쏴서 날렸다.  
“잭?!”  
닥터와 마스터가 동시에 외쳤다. 잭이 대장 곁에 있던 부하도 쏴 버린 뒤 돌아서서 마스터를 잡고 있는 나비 둘도 마저 없앴다. 마스터는 놀란 표정으로 잭을 올려다보았다.  
“저들이 날 죽인 다음에 나올 거라 생각했는데.”  
“인간의 표현 중에는 ‘적에게도 바랄 수 없는 일' 이란 게 있는데, 난 저거에 죽어 봤거든. 두 번이나.”  
잭이 철컥 입자포를 다시 장전했다. 이번에 총구는 마스터를 겨누고 있었다.  
“토쉬와 오웬은 어떻게 된 거지?”  
“가사 상태로 유도해 뒀다. 깨어날 때 머리 깨지게 아프겠지만 그거야 어쩌겠어.”  
“얀토와 그웬은?”  
마스터가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 집으려다가 움찔하고 왼손으로 그걸 집어 들었다.  
“멍청아, 그걸 물어봐야만 아냐.”  
그가 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 메인 화면에 대고 조작했다. 화면이 켜지며 토치우드 내부가 나왔다.  
“잭?!!”  
곧 화면 안으로 그웬과 얀토가 뛰어들었다.  
“잭! 맙소사, 모두 무사해요? 토쉬는? 오웬은? 닥터는??”  
“어떻게....”  
잭이 더 말을 잇지 못했다.  
“저 사람이 우리더러 믿으랬어요.”  
그웬이 울음을 터트렸다.  
“다 살려서 데려오겠다고, 통신이 꺼지자마자 총을 던지고는 못 믿겠으면 지금 죽이고 믿을 거면 보내달라고 하는데, 적어도 닥터를 구할 거라는 것만은 믿으라고, 솔직히 못 믿겠는데, 그런데 다른 방법도 없고... 함대가 이미 내려오고 있고..... 오 맙소사 얼마나 걱정했는지.........”  
잭은 뒤를 돌아보았다. 마스터는 오른팔을 쓰지 않으면서 조심스럽게 일어나 섰다.  
“뭐 할 말 있나, 잭?”  
잭은 무기를 여전히 든 채로 굳은 표정으로 마스터에게 걸어갔다.  
“이렇게 신뢰감이 없어서야, 병원체를 살포하기 전에 뛰어나오지 않은 게 다...”  
마스터 바로 앞에 서서 잭은 입자포를 던져버리고 마스터의 어깨를 안아 끌어당겨 이마에 입을 맞추었다.  
“고마워.”  
잭이 마스터를 꽉 - 그러나 다친 팔을 누르지는 않을 만큼만 꽉 - 끌어안았다. 마스터는 한참을 놀라 굳어 있다가 마침내 멈칫멈칫 잭의 등에 팔을 둘렀다.  
한참 만에 마스터가 고개를 들었다.  
“닥터, 그렇게 입 벌리고 있다 입안에 벌레 가루 들어간다.”  
마스터의 말에 닥터가 합 입을 다물었다.  
“아, 그래. 할 일 남았지.”  
잭이 마스터를 놔주고 닥터에게 갔다.  
“어떻게 된 거야, 잭? 어떻게 된 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다. 잭이 주머니에서 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 꺼냈다.  
“절 타디스에 처넣기 전에, 저 놈이 이걸 제 셔츠 속에 쑤셔 넣어 뒀거든요.”  
그리고 그걸로 닥터를 풀어주면서 잭이 마스터를 돌아보며 소리쳤다.  
“아니, 근데 이거 주머니에 넣어두거나 할 수는 없었던 거야? 잘 나오지도 않는 게 안에서 아주 등 가려워서 미치는 줄 알았다고.”  
마스터는 코웃음쳤다.  
“손이 등 뒤로 묶여있던 주제에 말이 많다. 꺼내 쓰기 편하라고 일껏 배려해줬더니만.”  
잭이 눈을 굴렸다.  
“아 그래 그거 참 눈물 나게 어마어마한 배려네.”  
마스터는 토쉬와 오웬을 풀어주었다. 그가 토쉬의 가사상태 해제를 유도하고 있는 동안 풀려난 닥터가 와서 합류했다.  
“마스터, 아까 내가 한 말....”  
“닥치고 이거나 빨리 끝내. 여기 더 있고 싶지 않으니까.”  
닥터는 정말로 닥치고 오웬의 의식을 표면으로 유도해내는데 집중했다.  
다시 숨쉬기 시작하는 두 사람을 잭과 닥터가 각각 하나씩 어깨에 메었다.  
“그런데 이건 어쩌지?”  
잭이 주위를 손짓했다. 마스터가 우주선의 메인 항법장치에 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 대고 부지런히 경로를 조작했다.  
“됐어, 이제 5 분 후면 이건 엔진이 과열되어 거대 폭발물로 변해 달로 추락한다. 21세기 달은 무인지경이니까 크레이터 하나 쯤 더 늘어도 불만 없지?”  
“좋아, 그럼 빨리 가자고.”  
세 사람은 서둘러 타디스에 달려 들어가 문을 닫았다. 잭이 오웬을 대충 내려놓고 닥터에게서 토쉬를 받아들었다.  
닥터와 마스터 둘이 타디스를 조작하기 시작했다. 잭은 충격에 대비해 오웬과 토쉬를 끌어안고 난간에 매달렸다.  
타디스가 사라지고 잠시 후 피요포사의 모함은 불길에 휩싸였다.

 

타디스가 토치우드에 나타나고 다섯 사람이 문 밖으로 나오자마자 마스터는 그웬과 얀토에게 각각 또 끌어 안겼다. 잭은 서둘러 부축하던 오웬을 밀어내고 ‘나는?’이라며 팔을 벌렸으나 쓸데없이 잡혀가서 걱정을 시켰다며 그웬에게 등짝을 맞았을 뿐이었다.  
“머리가 깨지는 것 같아..”  
토쉬가 머리를 감싸며 신음했다.  
“죽을 곳에서 살아났는데 그 정도면 싼 거지.”  
마스터는 외면했다.  
“어떻게 된 거예요?”  
얀토가 물었다.  
“그.... 나비 외계인들은 어떻게 됐죠? 어떻게 모두 무사히 돌아온 거예요?”  
“그게......”  
잭이 어디서부터 설명해야 하나 망설이고 있는데 전화가 울렸다.  
“으으... 저게 메이스 대령이라는데 저녁 피자 선택권을 건다.”  
잭이 말했다.  
“내기가 안 되잖아요.”  
얀토가 가서 전화를 받았다.  
“토치우드3입니다. 예, 모두 돌아왔습니다. 간 사람 모두 무사히요. 아뇨, 우리도 이제 막 들으려고.....”  
“줘봐.”  
잭이 일어났다.  
“안녕하세요, 대령님. 불과 두 시간? 세 시간? 그 정도밖에 안 지났는데도 엄청 오랜만인 것 같네요.”  
-어떻게 된 일입니까?  
대령이 물었다.  
“음, 그건 우리도 묻고 싶은데요. 지상에선 어떻게 되었나요?”  
-지상에 내려와 있던 피요포사들이 군대처럼 정렬하고 하늘에서는 우주선 여러 척이 대기권에 진입해 맴돌기에 전면전을 각오하고 있었습니다만 갑자기 모두 죽어 나자빠지더군요.  
“그... 추락한 우주선은요?”  
-두어 대는 바다나 무인지경에 떨어졌고, 인구 밀집 지역에 떨어질 뻔한 것들도 있지만 미사일로 요격하는데 성공했습니다. 인명 피해는 적습니다.  
“예...”  
인명피해가 있다는 게 아쉬웠지만, 다시 생각해보면 피요포사는 전멸했다. 오늘은 결코 닥터의 관점에서 ‘좋은 날’은 아닌 것이다.  
“우리가, 음, 그들의 우주선에서요, 그 놈들이 닥터에게, 말하자면 무기를 개발하게 시켰는데....”  
닥터가 듣고 있으므로 어떻게 말해야 ‘몰살’이라든가 ‘세균병기’라던가 하는 자극적인 표현을 안 쓰고 설명할 수 있을까 잭은 고민했다.  
“나에 대해선 말하지 마.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“UNIT라면 내 파일이 남아있을 거야. 이제 와서 체포당하고 싶지 않아.”  
잭은 고개를 끄덕였다. 닥터가 여전히 UNIT의 자문역에 이름을 올리고 있다면 마스터 역시 여전히 거기에 수배자로 이름이 등록되어 있는 게 당연했다.  
“닥터가, 말하자면 그걸 오작동시켜서, 인간들 대신 그 나비 놈들이 죽게 된 겁니다.”  
메이스 대령에게선 잠시 답이 없었다.  
-말하지 않은 사정이 잔뜩 있는 것처럼 느껴지는 건 단지 기분 탓입니까.  
잭은 조금 식은땀을 흘렸다.  
“그게 말입니다.. 아시잖아요, 닥터와 관련한 사건은 언제나 뭔가 이해할 수 없는 일이 잔뜩 생기곤 하는 거.”  
-일단은 더 묻지 않겠습니다. 대신 사건 보고서는 그 쪽에서 작성해 보내주시기 바랍니다.  
잭의 고개가 푹 꺾였다.  
“예.”  
-그럼 닥터께 안부 전해주시기 바랍니다. 우리는 해야 할 뒤처리가 있어서 이만.  
전화가 끊겼다. 잭은 한숨을 푸우욱 내쉬었다.  
“뭐래요?”  
그웬이 긴장했다.  
“사건 보고서 나더러 쓰래.”  
그웬은 말없이 잭에게 다가가 그를 끌어안고 토닥토닥해주었다.  
“그래서 이제 어쩔 거지? 축하파티를 또 할 참이면 나는 정말 빠지고 싶은데.”  
머리에 얼음주머니를 인 채로 오웬이 말했다.  
“나도. 여기에 술을 마셨다간 정말로 두개골이 쪼개질 거야.”  
토쉬도 손을 들었다.  
“위도 구멍 날 거고. 우리 둘 다 소염 진통제를 퍼먹다시피 했으니까.”  
“아, 그래. 죽었다 살아난 환자들은 빨리 집에 가서 쉬는 게 낫겠어.”  
잭이 두 사람을 문 쪽으로 밀었다.  
“죽었다 살아난 게 아니라 잠깐 가사상태에 빠뜨린 것뿐이라고. 내가 무슨 그 놈들을 죽였다가 살리기라도 한 것처럼 말하지 마.”  
마스터가 약하게 항의했다.  
“그래, 가사상태. 아무튼 오늘은 모두 일찍 퇴근해서 쉬어둬. 설마.....”  
오늘 또 외계침공이 있지는 않겠지, 라고 하려다 부정 탈 것 같아 잭은 입을 다물었다. 아무튼 어제 오늘 연달아 외계인과 충돌이 있었으니 말이다.  
“우리도 가는 게 좋을 것 같아.”  
그웬이 얀토를 잡고 일어섰다.  
“우리 보스는 혼자 보고서 쓰게 놔두고 말이지.”  
잭이 우오오 소리를 내며 소파 등받이에 머리를 박았다.  
“부하들 예뻐해 봐야 다 소용 없어...”  
“기운 내.”  
닥터가 잭의 등을 두드려주었다.  
“하지만 오늘 있었던 일을 어떻게 말이 되게 하면서 저... 마.... 스터의 존재도 지우면서 쓸 수가 있죠?”  
“둘이 열심히 노력해 봐.”  
마스터가 일어났다.  
“나도 이만 가서 좀 쉬어야겠다.”  
“둘이?”  
닥터가 끼엑하는 소리를 내었다.  
“닥터식 모험 활극을 쓰려면 닥터에게 도움을 받는 게 낫겠지.”  
“맞는 말이야.”  
잭이 서둘러 동의하고 닥터의 손목을 덥석 잡았다.  
“도와줘요, 예?”  
“어.......”  
닥터가 마스터를 보고 잭을 보았다.  
“알았어, 도와줄게.”  
잭은 환호했다.  
“보고서라니 별로 도움 될 것 같진 않지만 나는 오늘 한 일도 없고.....”  
“그럴듯하게 거짓말을 지어내는 일이잖아요, 분명 도움이 될 거예요.”  
닥터는 입을 비죽 내밀었다. 그가 가려는 마스터에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“잠깐만, 마스터. 우리 할 말이 있어.”  
마스터는 움찔했다.  
“할 말? 어떤 건데?”  
“그게..... 지금 말하긴 좀 그렇고, 타디스에서 기다려줄래?”  
마스터는 타디스를 잠깐 바라보더니 고개를 흔들었다.  
“타디스엔 뭐 하러, 지금 어디 갈 것도 아니고.”  
마스터가 계단을 한 발짝 내려갔다.  
“그냥 여기 있을게, 천천히 하고 와.”  
그리고 그가 토치우드에 있는 자기 방으로 뛰어가다시피 들어가 버렸다.  
“왜..... 타디스에도 자기 방 있는데?”  
닥터가 어리둥절했다.  
“다시 타디스 써도 된다고 하면 좋아할 거라고 생각했는데요.”  
“나도.”  
둘은 서로 얼굴을 마주보았다.  
“이상하지?”  
닥터가 말하며 마스터의 방문을 바라보았다.  
잭은 어쩔까 고민했다. 괜찮을 거라고 말하고 보고서나 계속 작성하는 게 그에게는 가장 좋을 것이다. 하다못해 마스터가 무슨 위험에 처해있는 것도 아니니까 말이다. 뭔가 치명적인 부상을 숨기고 있을 리도 없었다. 적어도 피요포사의 우주선에 오른 뒤부터는 닥터가 한 시도 마스터에게서 눈을 떼지 않았을 테니까.  
그러나 닥터에게 걱정하지 말라고, 피곤해서 그런 걸 거라고 안심시키고 그와 같이 보낼 수 있는 얼마 안 남은 시간을 즐기는 편이 좋을 것이다.  
하지만 그러기에는 마스터가 걱정되었다.  
스스로도 믿을 수 없을 지경이었지만 잭은 정말로 그를 걱정하고 있었다. 그렇게나 증오하던 상대인데도, 그 마스터와 동일 인물은 아니라 해도 사실상 같은 인물이나 다를 게 없는데, 그런 걸 모두 제하고 생각해도 그에게서 닥터를 낚아채가는 사람인데.  
끌어안았을 때, 한참을 굳어있다 조심스럽게 기대오던 몸이 생각났다. 소닉 스크루 드라이버를 건네주고도 자기가 죽은 후에나 나올 거라 생각했다던 말이 떠올랐다.  
“가봅시다.”  
잭이 닥터에게 말했다.  
“왜 저러는지 짐작 가는 거 있어?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“아니오. 하지만 그냥 저대로 둬선 안 되겠단 생각은 들어요.”  
닥터도 고개를 끄덕였다.


	14. Chapter 14

방문을 닫은 뒤 마스터는 문에 기대었다. 힘이 빠져 주저앉을 것 같았지만 어떻게든 버텨서 침대까지는 가서 앉았다.  
그가 이제 자기에게 남은 미래를 그려보았다.  
무기며 폭력을 싫어하고 가벼운 태도로 떠벌떠벌 웃고 다녀서 속기 쉽지만 사실 닥터는 한 번 마음을 먹으면 잔인하고 용서를 몰랐다. 그래야 한다고 생각하면 자기 종족을 멸망시킬 수도 있는 사람인 것이다. 그 하나 쯤 아무렇지도 않게 으스러뜨릴 수 있을 것이다.  
‘아무렇지도 않게....는 아니고 눈물 흘리고 죄책감에 몸부림치면서일지도 모르지만, 아무튼.’  
마스터가 주머니에서 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 꺼냈다. 다이얼을 돌려 살상 모드로 맞추는 그의 손이 떨렸다.  
그 오랜 세월 동안 살아남기 위해 그런 엄청난 노력을 기울였는데 결국 이런 식으로 끝날 거라고는 단 한 번도 예상한 적이 없었다. 하지만 지금은 알고 있었다. 죽는 것 보다 더한 공포와 괴로움이 존재한다는 걸.  
그가 레이저 스크루 드라이버의 끝을 자기 턱 밑에 갖다 대었다. 자칫 턱만 날려버리고 끝나지 않도록 각도를 잘 생각해서 양 손으로 꼭 쥐고 고정했다.  
죽는 건 처음이 아니나 살아날 방도를 만들어두지 않고 죽는 건 이것이 처음이었다. 마스터는 공포와 싸우며 스위치에 손가락을 올렸다.  
이제 이걸 누를 만큼의 용기만 있으면 되었다.  
닥터가 문을 열고 들어왔다.  
“마스터, 아까 하려.....”  
방안의 광경을 보고 닥터가 멈춰 섰다. 역시 놀라서 굳어있던 마스터가 서둘러 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 발사하려 했으나 닥터 쪽이 회복이 빨랐다. 그가 마스터를 덮쳐누르며 양 손목을 잡아 침대에 밀어붙였다.  
“놔!”  
마스터가 버둥거렸다.  
“내가 오해한 거라고 말해줘.”  
닥터가 마스터를 몸으로 눌러 움직임을 봉쇄하며 말했다.  
“내가 생각하는 그런 게 아니라고, 레이저 스크루 드라이버는, 에, 면도 기능 같은 것도 있어서 그런 것 뿐이라고, 그런 거지? 설마 네가, 설마 네가 자...........”  
“그렇다고 생각했으면 왜 날 막는데?”  
마스터가 되물었다.  
“그럴 리가 없잖아, 멍청아. 대체 왜 쫓아와서...... 그 놈이랑 같이 보고서나 쓰고 있을 것이지.”  
“왜냐고 묻고 싶은 건 내 쪽이야!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“대체 왜? 오늘.... 잘 했잖아? 나도 구하고, 인간들까지 전부 무사히 살려냈고, 잭하고도 사이좋아졌고...... 대체 뭐가 문젠데!”  
“잘 했다고?”  
마스터가 어리둥절해서 물었다.  
“하지만, 그 놈들은 몰살했는데? 피요포사 놈들.”  
이번엔 닥터가 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“네가 언제부터 그런 걸 신경 썼는데?”  
둘은 잠시 서로 영문을 몰라 가만히 있었다.  
“너.... 적이라고 해도 죽이는 건 미친 듯이 반대했잖아.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“무려.... 손타란한테 후퇴 기회를 주려고 목숨을 걸었다면서? 그런데.”  
“너는 경고를 했어.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“나도 피요포사들이 죽어서 괴롭고, 다른 방법은 없었나 후회되고, 그렇긴 하지만 그들은 그만 둘 기회가 있었는데도 침략을 감행했고, 나를 잡고 너를 협박하고 있었던 걸 생각하면.... 넌 잘 한 거야.”  
“그럼... 날 돌려보낼 것 아니었어?”  
마스터가 먼저 말했다.  
“나 있던 데로, ‘더 교화가 필요함’ 딱지를 붙여서 치워버리려는 거 아니었냐고, 타디스에 실어서 내다 버릴 거였잖아, 아니었어?”  
“내가 왜 그러는데?”  
마스터는 진지했지만 듣는 닥터는 어이가 없었다.  
“내가 그럴 리가 없잖아, 이제 겨우 널 되찾았는데!”  
“넌 달렉을 죽였다는 이유로 네 분신을 내다 버렸어!”  
마스터가 소리쳤다.  
“내가 달리 무슨 생각을 할 수 있겠어? 죽이지는 않겠지, 그건 네 신념에 어긋나니까. 하지만 두 번 다시 날 보려 들지 않을 거잖아, 심지어 존재조차 느낄 수 없는 데로 추방해버릴 거잖아!”  
마스터가 울 것 같은 눈으로 닥터를 올려다보았다.  
“그러느니 죽는 게 나아. 그.... 미칠 것 같은 정적을 또다시 겪고 싶지 않아. 차라리 북소리 쪽이 나았어. 맨정신으로 세상에 홀로 남는 것 보다는 미쳐있는 편이 낫다고!”  
“오, 마스터.”  
닥터가 마스터의 손목을 놓고 그를 부둥켜안았다.  
“그렇지 않아, 널 떠나보내다니 그런 말도 안 되는 소리가 어디 있어. 너 없으면 나도 혼자야. 나는 안 고통스러울 것 같아?”  
“하지만 너는 혼자서도 잘 살고 있었잖아.”  
“그렇지 않아!”  
닥터가 고개를 들고 마스터의 눈을 들여다보았다.  
“아 그래, ‘살아는’ 있었지. 너도 거기서 ‘살아있기는’ 했잖아? 마찬가지야, 내가....... 너보다는 예전과 별 다를 것 없이 굴었다고 해서 그게 행복했을 거라 착각하지는 마. 인간 친구들이 외로움을 덜어주기는 했어도 너와 비교할 수는 없어.”  
“그렇다 해도.....”  
“사랑해.”  
닥터가 말했다.  
“거짓말이 아니야. 널 정말로 사랑해. 설령 지금까지는 너 없이 살 수 있었다 해도 이제는 아니야. 널 돌려보내다니, 그런 짓을 했다간 내가 미쳐버릴 거야. 마스터......”  
“그럼 왜 지금까진.”  
“그저...... 내가 널 강요하게 될까봐 두려웠어. 돌아갈 곳이 없는 거나 마찬가지인 네게 내 감정을 밝히면 네가 싫어도 받아들일 수밖에 없게 될까봐...”  
“바보냐, 넌.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“내가 싫은데도 네 요구에 떠밀려 뭐, 수청이라도 들어줄 줄 알았어? 꿈도 크다? 너 대체 날 누구라고 생각하는 거냐?”  
“마스터지. 그래.”  
닥터는 눈물 어린 눈으로 미소 지었다. 방금까지 닥터가 자길 버릴 거라는 공포에 사로잡혀 자살까지 기도하던 사람이 할 말은 아닌 것 같지만 그건 넘어가기로 했다.  
“하지만.”  
마스터의 표정이 다시 어두워졌다.  
“정말로 나를 사랑해? 그........ 날 살려두기 위해 그냥 하는 말이 아니라?”  
닥터는 지금처럼 평소에 거짓말 좀 안 하고 진실 되게 살아볼 걸 그랬다고 후회한 때가 없었다.  
“정말로 사랑해.”  
닥터가 마스터의 손을 잡아다 자기 가슴에 대었다.  
“내가 좀... 목적을 위해서라면 수단은 안 가리곤 했다는 거 인정하지만 그래도 이런 말을 거짓으로 하지는 않아.”  
닥터가 고개를 숙여 마스터의 이마에, 콧등에 입술을 내리눌렀다. 마스터는 눈을 감으며 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“그래서, 너는? 마스터, 너는 나를 사랑해?”  
마스터가 눈을 떴다.  
“이미 알고 나서 고백한 것 아니었어? 강요하기 싫다 어쩌구 발언을 생각하면?”  
“그렇지만, 네게서 제대로 듣고 싶은걸, 적을 속이려는 거짓말에 섞인 말이 아니라.”  
마스터는 입을 열었다가 다시 다물었다.  
“한 가지만 더 묻자.”  
“뭔데?”  
“잭은? 그를 사랑하는 거 아니었어? 같이.... 자기까지 했다며?”  
닥터는 얼굴을 붉혔다.  
“그건.......”  
“실수라고는 하지 말아요.”  
닥터도 마스터도 고개를 돌렸다. 아까 닥터가 미처 닫을 새도 없이 뛰어 들어오느라 활짝 열린 문가에 잭이 서있었다.  
“닥터가 그 사람을 사랑하는 건 알겠어요. 이해해요. 하지만, 그래도 그 날 일이 실수라고는 말하지 말아요.”  
그렇게 말하는 잭의 표정이 너무나 슬퍼보여서 닥터는 가슴을 찔리는 것 같은 아픔을 느꼈다.  
“물론 그렇지 않아, 잭.”  
닥터가 일어나 앉아 잭에게 몸을 돌렸다.  
“실수라니, 그 때도 말했지만 나는 그럴 만큼 너를 좋아하기 때문에 너와 잤던 거였어. 비록.....”  
닥터가 망설이며 말을 골랐다.  
“이제 그런... 행동이 계속될 수는 없다 해도 넌 여전히 내게 소중한 친구야.”  
잭은 눈을 감고 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“알았어요, 닥터.”  
“그 말은 마치 네가 여전히 저 녀석도 좋아하고 있다는 뜻으로 들린다.”  
마스터가 말했다. 닥터는 곤란한 표정으로 입을 벌렸다 다물었다.  
“실은 그래.”  
닥터가 인정했다.  
“미안해, 마스터. 하지만 적어도 지금 당장은 그래.”  
“그런 말 해도 되요?”  
잭이 놀랐다.  
“하지만 마스터는 내가 사랑한다고 말한 것도 안 믿어줬단 말이야. 더 이상은, 적어도 이런 관련해서는 조금도 거짓말 하고 싶지 않아.”  
“바보 같으니.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“거짓말을 해야 할 때와 안 해야 할 때 구별도 못 하고.”  
그거 투덜거리다 고개를 들었다.  
“왜?”  
놀라 입을 벌리고 있던 잭이 표정을 정돈했다.  
“어, 그게, 그런 소릴 듣고도 나와 닥터를 죽이려고 들지 않는 게 놀라워서?”  
“죽이려드는 거 좋아하냐.”  
“아니, 전혀.”  
잭이 고개를 저었다.  
“그냥..... 너도 이해해줄 거라고는 생각 안 했으니까.”  
“너는 이해하고?”  
잭이 어깨를 으쓱했다.  
“나는 51세기 인간이니까.”  
“아, 그랬지.”  
닥터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“아무튼 닥터가 조금이라도 ‘실제로’ 나를 사랑하고 있다 하니, 괜찮아. 그 정도면. 그 이상이 욕심나지 않는 건 아니지만....”  
잭이 두 타임로드에게 가까이 다가왔다.  
“작별키스 해도 돼요?”  
“그래.”  
닥터가 허락했다. 잭이 마스터를 보았다. 그도 고개를 끄덕여주었다.  
잭은 양손으로 조심스럽게 닥터의 얼굴을 감싸들고 입술을 포갰다 떼었다.  
“한 사람이랑 두 번이나 작별 키스를 하다니.”  
잭이 웃었다.  
“그래도 적어도 이번엔 죽으러 가는 건 아니잖아.”  
잭은 마스터에게 고개를 돌렸다. 마스터가 그의 시선을 피했다.  
그래서 그는 잭의 손이 자기에게 다가오는 걸 보지 못했다. 잭이 마스터의 얼굴을 들어 올려 이마에 입맞추고는 재차 입술에도 자기 입술을 눌렀다.  
아마 필요한 정도보다 조금 오래.  
먼저 입을 벌린 건 마스터였다.  
순간 잭은 자신이 어디서 무엇을 하고 있었는지 전부 잊어버렸다. 그가 마스터를 끌어당기며 입맞춤을 깊게 했다. 얼굴을 감싸 쥐고 있던 손이 뒷목과 등으로 이동했다. 마스터 역시 왼팔을 잭의 목에 둘러 그를 끌어당겼다.  
적극적으로 침입해오는 혀를 감아올리느라 바쁜 잭의 뇌는 파트너가 침대 위에 있다는 사실만 겨우 인식했다. 그가 마스터를 안아 도로 침대에 눕혔다.  
“잭!”  
뒷머리를 호되게 맞고서야 잭은 정신을 차렸다. 고개를 들자 얼굴이 새빨개진 닥터가 둘을 내려다보고 있었다.  
잭은 너무 급하게 물러서다 발이 엇갈려 바닥에 넘어졌다. 마스터도 일어나 앉으며 침대 머리 쪽으로 물러났다.  
“저, 마스터?”  
‘내, 내가 왜 저런 이상현상이랑??’  
“저기, 들리는데.....”  
충격이 심했는지 텔레파시가 새서 닥터에게 전해져 올 정도였다. 화를 내야 할지 화를 낸다면 누구에게 내야 할지 둘 중 누굴 먼저 수습해야 좋을지 몰라 닥터가 당황하고 있는 동안 잭이 먼저 회복했다.  
“마스터.”  
“왜?”  
“좋았어?”  
“묻지 마!!”  
마스터는 얼굴이 빨개졌다. 그러나 잭은 도리어 능글능글하게 웃었다.  
“너무 그럴 필요 없어, 나와 키스한 사람들은 대부분......”  
“너 아까 거짓말 했지. 사실은 죽이려 드는 걸 몹시 좋아하는 게 틀림없어.”  
마스터가 아까 닥터 때문에 놓쳤던 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 집어 들려다가 오른팔의 부상을 상기당하고 뭐라 욕설을 내뱉었다. 그가 왼손으로 다시 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 쥐기 전에 잭이 재빨리 양 손을 들어올렸다.  
“미안. 하지만 장난치려는 게 아니라 정말로..... 좋지 않았어? 또 하고 싶을 정도로?”  
마스터는 잠시 놀란 표정으로 잭을 바라보았다. 그가 망설였다.  
“하지만.......”  
“어차피, 닥터가 치고 다니는 사건 사고를 감당하려면 혼자는 무리잖아?”  
마스터가 팔짱을 끼려다 안 움직이는 오른팔 때문에 포기했다.  
“내 능력을 의심하는 거냐?”  
“아니, 그저 닥터의 문제 친화성을 현실적으로 판단하고 있을 뿐이야.”  
마스터는 침묵했다.  
“저... 두 사람 무슨 얘기를 하고 있는 거야?”  
닥터가 물었다.  
“내 험담을 하고 있다는 것 외에는 전혀 모르겠는데.”  
“순진한 척 하지 마, 다 알고 있으면서.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“애초에 이건 네가 지조도 없이 이 남자 저 남자 마구 좋아하고 다녔기 때문에......”  
“그렇게까지 말할 필요는 없잖아!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“이 남자 저 남자인 것도 아니고, 잭이 매력적이라는 건 너도 인정했으면서.....”  
“그래서 어때요, 닥터?”  
잭이 물었다.  
“괜찮냐니, 뭐가.....”  
“시도.. 해 보는 정도는 좋을 것 같아.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“솔직히, 질투하지 않을 수 있을지 나도 확신이 안 서지만, 해 볼 의향은 있어.”  
말하고 그가 닥터를 흘끗 보았다.  
“물론 닥터도 좋다고 하면.”  
닥터는 마스터를 보았다 잭을 보았다 다시 마스터를 보았다.  
“그러니까 지금.....”  
닥터가 자기랑 마스터 사이를 손짓하고, 잭하고 자기 사이를 손짓하고, 잭과 마스터 사이를 손짓했다. 마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“잭?”  
“처음 있는 일도 아닌 걸요.”  
두 사람의 동의를 받고 나서 닥터가 천천히 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그런.. 거라면 어쩌면.... 좋아, 그럼, 데이트부터.”  
그가 펄쩍 뛰어 일어났다.  
“그래서, 어디로 갈까?”  
닥터가 손뼉을 마주쳤다.  
“명색 첫 데이트라고, 장소를 잘 골라야 해. 저녁식사가 좋겠지? 마침 배도 고프고. 우리 점심은 먹었던가? 아무튼 잭 너 어디 분위기 좋은 데 아는 곳 있어? 아참 예약은 걱정 마, 우리에겐 타임머신이 있잖아.”  
닥터가 활짝 웃었다.  
“어... 첫 데이트 할 만큼 분위기 있으면서 남자 셋이 가도 될 만한 곳은 이 근처에는 없는데요.”  
“그럼 이 근처 아닌 곳으로 가면 되지.”  
닥터가 씩씩하게 방을 나갔다.  
“하지만 51세기는 저.....”  
“조심해서 비껴가면 되지, 나 21세기에 여기저기 있었지만 그렇다고 세기를 통째로 피해 다니지는 않잖아. 올림픽 개막식도 여러 번 봤다고, 관중석이 넓으면 이래서 좋다니까.”  
닥터 좋으라고 넓게 만든 경기장은 아닐 것 같지만 잭은 더 말하지 않았다.  
그가 마스터를 돌아보았다.  
“참, 그 팔은.”  
“치료를 더 해야 하는 건 아니니까 타디스의 집중치료실에서 좀 쉬면 괜찮아질 거야.”  
“그래.”  
“빨리 안 오고 뭐해?”  
닥터가 문에서 고개를 빼꼼 내밀었다. 잭과 마스터가 타고 나자 타디스가 토치우드에서 사라졌다.


	15. Chapter 15

다음날 아침 토치우드 사람들이 출근했을 때 그들을 반긴 건 텅빈 지하공간 뿐이었다.  
“타디스가 없어졌어....”  
얀토가 망연자실하게 중얼거렸다.  
“잭, 이 나쁜 놈아!”  
그웬이 소리 질렀다.  
“적어도.... 적어도 떠난다고 말 정도는 하고 떠나도 좋잖아!”  
“이번에야말로 잘라버리자고.”  
오웬도 단단히 화가 났다.  
“뭐 적당한 규정이 없을까? 근무지 이탈? 무단 결근?”  
“잠깐만, 근데 이거 좀 이상하지 않아?”  
토쉬가 말했다.  
“외계인들이 떠난 건 그렇다 쳐도 왜 잭까지 사라지는데? 닥터랑 마스터 둘이... 어, 오해를 풀고, 그래서 둘이 떠나고 잭은 남아야 맞는 거 아니야?”  
“닥터와 잭이 애인 사이가 되었다거나.....”  
얀토가 자신 없게 말했다.  
“마스터는 절대 입 다물고 차일 사람이 아닐 텐데.”  
오웬이 말했다.  
“그나저나 이제 우리는 어쩌지?”  
“어쩌겠어.”  
그웬이 말했다.  
“할 수 있는 일 하면서 기다려야지, 이전에 그랬던 것처럼.”  
그래서 기다렸다. 오후가 되자 UNIT에서 사건 보고서는 되도록 빨리 부탁한다는 독촉 전화가 왔다. 그웬과 얀토는 오웬과 토쉬를 기대하는 눈으로 바라보았지만 그 둘 역시 자기들은 죽어있느라 아무것도 모른다며 항변했다.  
“하지만, 쓰려고 해도 우린 닥터에 대해서도 이번 사건에 대해서도 전혀 모르잖아....”  
“잭은 도망갔고 우리는 암 것도 모릅니다, 라고 써 보내버릴까?”  
“그래도 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어, 우리가 토치우드잖아!”  
“잭이 없는 토치우드지.”  
“이번에도 어디 잡혀서 고문당하고 있는 것 아닐까......”  
“이번만은 당해도 싸다고 말해주고 싶다.”  
“오웬!”  
그 때 금속을 긁어내리는 것 같은 굉음이 울렸다. 모두는 벌떡 일어나서 토치우드 한 가운데 이전 타디스 주차공간으로 달려갔다.  
사람들이 보는 앞에서 타디스가 실체화되었다. 문이 열리고 닥터가 걸어 나왔다.  
“앞으로 한 달 간 넌 모든 종류의 살상 완전 금지야.”  
그가 화가 난 목소리로 말했다.  
“완전히, 모조리, 절대적으로. 모기 한 마리도 못 죽이게 할 줄 알아.”  
“그게 다 내 잘못이라는 거야?”  
마스터가 뒤따라 나오며 마주 화를 냈다.  
“행성 전체를 적으로 돌렸다고, 알아?”  
닥터가 말했다. 마스터가 코웃음 쳤다.  
“그건 애초에 네가 쓸데없이 체포당해서는 심지어....”  
“아니었음 잭이 죽었을 거라고!”  
“그 녀석이 죽게 놔두고 시체를 찾아오는 게 훨씬 간단하고 평화로웠을 걸, 행성 전체를 적으로 돌릴 필요도 없고.”  
“그래도 어떻게 그럴 수가 있어?”  
닥터가 불평했다.  
“넌 너무 잭을 함부로 다뤄.”  
“애초에 그 놈이 유부녀에게 접근했다 벌어진 일인 거 생각하면 그 쯤 당해도 싸지.”  
“그래서 이제 다시 내 잘못으로 돌아오는 거야?”  
잭이 한탄했다.  
“그래. 그러니 이제 마스터는 살상 금지, 잭은 인사 금지.”  
닥터가 마스터의 주머니에서 레이저 스크루 드라이버를 쏙 빼내갔다.  
“닥터....”  
마스터가 처량한 표정을 지었다. 닥터가 혀만 쏙 내밀었다.  
“왜 잭이 더 잘못했는데 벌은 내가 받는데?”  
“걱정 마, 꼭 죽여야 할 놈이 있으면 내가 대신 죽여줄게.”  
잭이 마스터의 머리를 슥슥 문질렀다. 마스터가 그 손을 잡아 팔을 비틀었다.  
“애초에 이게 다 네 탓이잖아, 난 둘 다 구해내려고 애쓴 것 뿐이야.”  
“응. 그래. 그건 고마워.”  
잭이 몸을 돌려 비틀린 팔을 풀면서 마스터를 돌려세워 폭 안았다. 마스터가 불평을 중얼거리며 잭에게서 벗어났다.  
“음? 너희들 뭘 보고 있는 거냐?”  
마스터가 토치우드 일동을 보며 물었다. 잭과 닥터도 그들을 보고는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“어...... 새벽 2시가....”  
“아닌 것 같지, 명백히?”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“하여간 네 조종술은 나아지질 않는구나.”  
“뭐야, 시간 추진기는 네가 조정하고 있는 줄 알았는데.”  
“그건 네가 했어야지, 난 누군가가 선형 유지기를 망치로 때려 부수고도 고치지 않은 덕분에 우리가 장미성운 한가운데 날려가 버리지 않게 하느라 힘껏 이었단 말이다.”  
“저, 지금 언제지?”  
잭이 몹시 미안한 표정으로 자기 부하들에게 질문했다.  
“다음날 오후요.”  
얀토가 대답했다.  
“다음날? 나비 물리친 바로 다음날? 그렇지? 12개월 후라거나 아니지?”  
잭이 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“다행이다...... 그래도 그렇게 많이 늦은 건 아니구나.”  
“12개월?”  
마스터가 물었다.  
“닥터가 처음 로즈랑 여행했을 때, 12개월 후에 데려다 주고는 12시간 지났다고 해서 실종 신고 들어가고 체포당할 뻔 하고 난리도 아니었대.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“그 여자는 대체 저 녀석의 어딜 보고 반한 거야?”  
“어........ 미운 정?”  
“스스로에게 물어보시지! 너희 둘 다 나한테 반해있으면서 그런 소릴 하냐!”  
“미운 정. 그렇군.”  
마스터가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“지긋지긋한 인연이라고도 하고. 아, 피곤해.”  
잭이 근처 소파에 털썩 앉았다.  
“얀토, 너의 그 환상적인 커피를 한 잔 타다주지 않겠어, 석 달이나 커피 구경을 못했더니 아주 죽을 것 같아.”  
“네, 잠시만요.”  
영문은 알 수 없지만 얀토는 우선 커피를 내리러 갔다.  
“나도 한 잔 줘.”  
마스터가 잭 옆에 털썩 앉으면서 말했다. 얀토가 닥터를 쳐다보았다.  
“난 괜찮아.”  
“왜 타디스에선 차 밖에 안 나오는 거지.”  
잭이 불평했다.  
“그야 저 할망구가 닥터만 좋아하니까 그렇지.”  
“할망구라니!”  
닥터가 소리쳤다.  
“맞잖아? 저건 너보다도 훨씬 나이가 많아. 게다가 심술쟁이에....”  
“그거야 네가 그렇게 무례하게 구니까 그렇지!”  
닥터는 타디스에게 달려갔다.  
“미안해, 우리 멋지고 아름답고 섹시한 아가씨, 저 녀석 하는 말 너무 신경 쓰지 마, 응?”  
닥터가 타디스를 안고 부비고 쓰다듬으며 아양 떠는 걸 보고 잭과 마스터는 둘 다 토하는 시늉을 했다.  
“여기 커피 가져왔습니다.”  
얀토가 두 사람에게 커피잔을 건네주었다.  
“아, 드디어 집에 돌아온 기분이 나는데.”  
잭이 행복하게 목을 울렸다.  
“돌아왔다니까 하는 말인데.”  
오웬이 끼어들었다.  
“보고서 낼 거 있거든요?”  
잭의 얼굴이 창백해졌다.  
“안 돼.”  
그가 커피잔을 내려놓고 벌떡 일어섰다.  
“저........ 그 동안 너희들이 대신 써줬다거나.......”  
“우리가 뭘 알아서 쓰는데요.”  
그웬이 팔짱 끼고 잭을 째려보았다.  
“지금부터라도 빨리 쓰면 되잖아요.”  
“하지만 내겐 벌써 5개월도 더 전 일이라고!”  
잭이 외쳤다.  
“물론 있었던 일을 그대로 기억하는 거야 쉽지만, 그래도 그...... 주변 정황이라던가? 어디에 끼워 맞춰야 좋을지 같은 건 모조리 기억에서 날아갔다고, 사실대로 쓸 수는 없는데!”  
잭이 닥터를 바라보았다. 닥터 역시 타디스를 달래다 말고 잭을 쳐다보았다.  
“어, 완전히 잊고 있었어.”  
“그렇겠지.”  
마스터가 말했다.  
“넌 언제나 뒷정리가 엉망이었으니까.”  
그가 바지 주머니에서 작은 플라스틱 조각 하나를 꺼내 잭에게 던졌다.  
“내가 대충, 나 빼고 사건 개요 정리해 뒀다. 보고서 형식에 맞추는 건 네가 알아서 해.”  
잭은 감격했다.  
“마스터- 사랑해--!”  
잭이 마스터를 폭 끌어안고 얼굴을 부벼댔다. 마스터는 싫은 표정을 했으나 그를 떼어내지는 않았다.  
“넌 내가 일 해줄 때만 사랑하지?”  
“아니, 아침 차려줄 때도 사랑하고, 내 이름 부르며 흐느낄 때...”  
“닥쳐.”  
마스터가 잭의 뒤통수를 주먹으로 내리쳤다.  
“애초에 흐느끼긴 누가 흐느낀다는 거야, 너야말로 묶....”  
“어흠.”  
닥터가 크게 헛기침했다.  
“우리 침실 안에서 있었던 일은 밖에서는 언급하지 않기로 합의하지 않았던가?”  
“했죠.”  
잭이 답했다.  
“이 녀석이 안 지킬 뿐이지.”  
마스터가 떠넘겼다.  
“어..... 두 사람, 많이 친해졌네요?”  
토쉬가 물었다. 닥터가 과장되이 한숨을 쉬었다.  
“응. 너무 사이가 좋아서 이젠 내가 소외감 느낄 지경이야.”  
“너는 타디스를 우리보다 더 사랑하잖아.”  
마스터가 찔렀다.  
“아니야!”  
닥터가 항의했다.  
“물론 나는 타디스를 사랑하고 우린 소중한 동반자이며 뗄래야 뗄 수 없는 관계이긴 하지만 그래도 너희를 사랑하는 것과는 의미가 다르지!”  
“닥터는 일주일 간 조종실 소파행. 그렇지?”  
잭이 손을 내밀었다.  
“당연히.”  
마스터가 그 손을 마주 잡았다. 닥터가 항의했다.  
“내 방인데?”  
“응.”  
“마스터, 앞으로 샤워하다 갑자기 찬 물이 쏟아져도 가만 내버려 둘 거야.”  
“맘대로 해, 그 점에 대해선 방금 해결책이 떠올랐으니까.”  
마스터가 닥터에게 손을 저었다.  
“앞으로는 꼭 너와 같이 들어가면 되잖아.”  
“오, 그런 좋은 방법이.”  
잭이 찬성했다.  
“나도 그렇게 해야지.”  
“나는 무슨 욕실 용품이냐? 내 거부권은?”  
“저기......”  
계속 직장에서 나누기 부적절한 대화가 오가는 건 싫었기 때문에 그웬이 끼어들었다.  
“잭, 일해야죠?”  
“아.”  
잭의 고개가 푹 꺾였다. 그가 마스터를 쳐다보았으나 마스터는 잭을 외면했다.  
“난 이미 도왔다.”  
“응.”  
“아참, 그런데 UNIT에서 너 안 죽는 건 이미 알고 있지? 그걸 기반으로 썼는데.”  
“괜찮아, 내가 이 근처에서만 수십 년을 굴러먹었는데 아직도 눈치 못 챈 놈이 있다면 비웃어줘야지.”  
“그럼 됐고.”  
마스터가 몸을 쭉 폈다.  
“오랜만에 땅에 발 디디니까 이것도 좋은걸. 닥터, 타디스에 무슨 기름칠을 하든 나는 신경 안 쓰지만 그래봐야 소용없을 거야, 적어도 일주일은 여기서 안 움직일 거니까.”  
“왜?”  
“왜냐니, 저녁 좀 먹으러 갔다가 장장 다섯 달 동안이나 우주 곳곳을 헤매고 온 거 기억 안 나?”  
“그게 타디스 탓인 건 아니잖아.”  
닥터가 변명을 시도했다.  
“타디스 탓이 맞을지도 몰라요.”  
일하러 가다 말고 잭이 끼어들었다.  
“언제나 목적지가 아니라 목적지에서 제일 가까운 문젯거리에 닥터를 갖다 던지잖아요.”  
“언제나 그런 건 아니야. 봐, 지금은 우리 오려고 한 곳에 정확히 왔잖아?”  
닥터가 팔을 활짝 벌렸다.  
“그건 그렇.......”  
말하다 말고 마스터가 멈칫했다. 닥터도 긴장했다.  
“왜 그래요, 둘 다?”  
그러나 다음 순간 잭도 문제를 알 수 있었다.  
“오, 맙소사.”  
“안 돼, 가끔씩은 좀 쉬자!”  
마스터가 소리 질렀다. 직후 균열 경보음이 울려 퍼지기 시작했다.


End file.
